Brothers
by NyghtWalker
Summary: "C-Could you please repeat that?" Was asked in shock by a young woman. "Like I said before Mrs Midoriya, your pregnancy is showing that you are carrying more than just one baby." The doctor stated. Twinfic! Midoriya Brothers to the end! Rated T for some cursing in the future. Full of brotherly love and cuteness!
1. Childhood Arc 1

Hi Everyone! First Boku no Hero Academia story! I hope you like it. This is a story I came up with a while ago, but never got out there. Now, I've finished writing some out and I'm very happy with what I have.

I hope you like it, please tell me what you thing and don't forget to follow if you enjoy it!

This Arc is split into shorts defining the development between Itsuki and Izuku.

*I do not own Boku no Hero Acedemia or any of its Characters*

 _ **Childhood Arc #1**_

 _ **-;-;-;-**_

 **Unexpected**

"C-Could you please repeat that?" was asked in shock by a young woman.

"Like I said before Mrs Midoriya, your pregnancy is showing that you are carrying more than just one baby." The doctor stated.

Inko Midoriya sat in the hospital bed, staring at her doctor with wide eyes, her hands going towards her belly. She looked down at the bulge of her stomach and let tears freely fall from her face. The doctor thought she might not take it well, as this was not the first time a woman broke down when they had twins. "Mrs Midoriya, are you alright?" He placated " Did you not want twins?" The old doctor asked hesitantly.

"I-It's not that!" She exclaimed, looking up at the doctor. She gave him a megawatt smile, her emotions being expressed so easily. "I just didn't know. The fact that I'm having two is wonderful to me." The doctor smiled at her, placing his arms on the side of his chair to stand up. "D-do you perhaps know the genders?" The doctor stopped his movement and nodded to the emotional woman. Continuing to stand, he walked over to the file on the table and opened it, looking for the required information. The distraught mother found the wait to be unbearable, even if it was for a few seconds.

"From the scans, it seems you will be having two boys."

"Two little boys" She whispered to herself, leaning back into the bed and looking down at her belly with a smile, letting more tears fall. The doctor smiled at her once more, even if she didn't see it. "I'll leave you in here for now. I need to collect the scans for you to take home, so sit comfortably and... and try to take it all in Mrs Midoriya."

The doctor walked out, but Inko didn't notice, too focused on the prospect of raising two children.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Inko Midoriya walked out of the hospital with a smile that hadn't dimmed since hearing the news. She couldn't feel anything more than elation and happiness, wanting to scream with joy for all of Shizuoka. It was the greatest day in her life, nothing came close to how she felt right now.

She was having twins!

She was fourth and a half months pregnant with a pair of beautiful boys. The thought or having twins sounded even better than the one she had planned for. They were her pride and joy and they weren't even born yet. A pair of wonderful babies she could love and cherish for the rest of her life.

She rubbed her swollen belly with tears still running down her face, her eyes now puffy from the amount she had shed. Oh, she would need to think up a second baby name now. She had it narrowed down to Izumi for a girl or Izuku for a boy, but now she had two. She would need to rearrange her nursery for two now, which meant more shopping. She would need to make sure the house was even more baby proof for the pair, there was so much to do.

But none of that was bad to the mother. In fact, it made her even happier. The idea of preparing her home for two little ones was amazing!

Nothing could make her feel upset, even the fact that her husband didn't show up at the hospital to see the scans with her. The inattentive man never did a single thing with her anymore, often opting to work over doing anything with her or their upcoming child- er children.

She didn't care though, was too happy to think about him, looking down at her belly and rubbing it lovingly.

"My little Izuku and Itsuki" She said to herself, loving both names with all her heart.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Green Day**

 **Four years later**

A monstrous villain stomped though the city, it's gorilla-like appearance making itself known to all. The beast gave a roar, terrorizing the populous with the thundering power of its voice. Nobody could stop it, it was too big and too strong for any hero to deal with.

"What do we do? Is there no hero that can take that thing down?" A police officer yelled.

"None of them are strong enough to beat it." Another person yelled out.

The gorilla giant beat its hands against its chest, letting out another roar as it tore through more cars and buildings. The police couldn't do anything. Any heroes that tried to fight it were defeated by its incredible strength and size.

People were running from the city, hoping to avoid the terror. They didn't care what they were leaving behind, only that they escaped with their lives. Many wondered if this was the end of their homes and futures.

The giant grabbed a building out from the ground and tossed it at a group of people trying to run. The block of stone and metal flew at the crowd with amazing speeds, only giving them a second to process the end. Just as they prayed for a spark of hope, a savior to protect them...Then one came.

The building was stopped just as it was about to hit the first person in the crowd. Everyone looked in shock at what just happened, and if they had all just died. Until they saw it. Someone caught it, that someone wearing a red and blue uniform, his golden hair familiar to anyone in Japan.

" **Fear Not!, For I am HERE!"**

People looked in disbelief and happiness at the hero that had come to save them. Many cheered, happy that their greatest fighter had come to the rescue.

"It's All Might!"

"He saved us!"

"We're saved!"

All Might stared up at the mighty gorilla beast, his smile unwavering in the face of great evil. The monster growled at him and roared at the top of its lungs in anger. All Might wasn't intimidated.

" **Monster** **, your days of harming people and ruining the lives of the innocent are over! I am here to end you chaos and restore peace!"**

It seems the gorilla took offense to that and narrowed its eyes at the hero. The beast charged at All Might, ready to crush the tiny man under its giant fist. As it charged for its attack, All Might dashed forward, faster than the eye could see and reappeared right in front of the beast's face. The greatest hero wretched his arm back with power rolling off him in waves.

" **Detroit..."**

 **-;-**

"Smaaaashhhhhhh!" A tiny boy yelled, knocking over the big gorilla action figure. The figure was pushed back into a pile of sand and partially covered up by the layers of dry dirt that fell on it. The boy moved the other action figure he was holding to overlook the rest of the playzone heroically.

"Fear not, for I will always be there when I am needed." A young voice trying to sound deeper exclaimed.

"Izuchan, that was great! All the sounds you did made it feel so real. I wish that I could make up a fight like that!" Another little boy exclaimed, causing 'Izuchan' to redden at the praise.

At a small park was a pair of adorable twins played together, enjoying the little adventures they were making up with their favorite action figure. This pair of twins was known as the Midoriya brothers, Izuku and Itsuki Midoriya.

Izuku had his mother's green hair, but it was curly like their dad's. He had a cute face with freckles on each side of his cheeks. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red 'M' on it, representing the hero 'ALL MIGHT'.

Itsuki had his mother's hair all the way through, with it being green and straight, resting at the base of his neck with hair that lays in front of his ears. He was also wearing an 'ALL MIGHT' T-shirt, but it was red with a yellow 'M'. Itsuki, only older by 10 minute, was the slightest bit taller than his brother as well.

If you took away the difference of hair and one's lack of freckles, the two would look identical in every way. They didn't mind at all.

Ever since they were born, the duo had never spend too much time away from one another, always going on adventures and making up fun where ever they go. Even when they were babies, they would cuddle up with each other. Their mother had hundreds of pictures of them in different 'adorable' situations. The two found it embarrassing.

They loved to spend time talking about heroes and what it would be like if they became strong like one, often trying to find out what quirks they would get when they were older. Both boys were still waiting on their quirks, but they were willing to wait a bit longer. They had plenty to do right now, even without a power.

If there was one thing the boys loved the most, it was going to the park and acting out scenes were All Might saves the day, usually taking with them some other toys to act as the villain.

Like today, Itsuki found a gorilla toy laying out in the grass near the park and they used it to their advantage. It was way bigger than their All Might action figure, but it just made it seem even more realistic in their childish imaginations.

"Hey Izuchan, can I play with All Might now?"

"Sure Itsuchan!" Izuku said with a smile, handing over the shared toy to to his brother. The slightly older brother smiled back. Just as Itsuki grabbed the toy from his brother, his eyes widened with horror and he sprung up from his sitting in the sand box. "Aaaahhhhh!" The boy screamed out, his hands, one occupied with the toy, going to his head. Izuku tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"The All Might interview will be on in five minutes!" Izuku's eyes widened as well, and the twins bolted away from the playground, hoping to make it to the TV at home before their hero went on.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Inko Midoriya sat in her small apartment home, looking at her baby book and enjoying a cup of tea.

She smiled as each picture brought back memories of the time they took place.

She looked at the picture of them sleeping in the same crib. She remembers with one very well. She tried to put them in cribs when they were half asleep, hoping to get some shut-eye herself. Five minutes later, she heard crying she had to get up. She walked into the nursery to find the twins were trying to reach each other from across the room, still in their cribs. She cried at the pure adorableness and decided to put them in Itsuki's crib that night.

She took a picture and went to sleep, not hearing another peep out of the room until morning. After a few more weeks, she took the second crib out, as her little ones refused to sleep separately at any time, even during naps. She knew that having the second crib in the room was a waste of space. Her babies loved each other too much.

Then there was this one, a picture of Itsuki and Izuku hugging in matching onesies. It when she first got them their All Might onesies as a gift. They were only two and a half at the time, and their father was suppose to come see them, but he said he was busy...again.

As infuriated as she was with her husband, she didn't want upset Itsuki and Izuku with the fact their father failed to show, so she went to the nearby store and bought two All Might onesies while they were napping. When she got back after a few minutes, the twins had just gotten up and were looking for her with teary eyes. She of course said sorry about leaving them for a little bit and hugged them close. After confirming they weren't mad at her, she gave them the little wrapped up gifts as an apology. When they ripped them open, both of her babies went wide eyed with smiles in a flash.

She had never before experienced a hug so powerful from two little toddlers. He boys tackled her to the floor and said 'Thank you' over and over again, trying to convey their thanks with as much love as possible. After recovering, the twins impatiently ran into their room and changed into their onesies together. Inko made sure to grab a camera, knowing that when they came out, it would be one for the memory book. After a few minutes, she saw the twins come out together in the cutest looking onesies ever. They jumped around and played with her and each other all night. She of course took a picture of it, wanting the treasure the moment forever. They complained but she couldn't help it. Her babies were so cute.

Speaking of her babies, she could tell they would be home soon. Closing the baby book, she took another sip of her tea with patience. Setting the glass cup down, she used her quirk and pulled the remote over to her.

Turning on the TV, she flipped to the channel to what she knew her kids would want to watch and left it on. Standing up, she made her way over to the kitchen and pulled out two juice pouches from the fridge. Cherry and Strawberry. Closing it up, she walked to the door and held them out with each hand.

"5...4...3...2...1" The door burst open and two little barefoot rockets flew into the apartment, each grabbing a juice and running to the couch to watch their program.

"Thanks Kaa-san!" the twin yelled as they got on the couch and opened up their juice boxes. Inko smiled and closed the door. While she would usually scold them for not closing the door upon entering, she would let it slip this time. After all, she had a surprise for them after they watched their show.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The Surprise**

 **Later that night**

"Preschool?" The twins asked in unison. Inko nodded. "That's right, I signed you both up for it. You'll be going in a few weeks."

"Well..." Itsuki started. "What do we do in preschool?" Inko sat down on the couch, both boys doing the same and one on each side of her. "In preschool, you'll be learning how to read, write, spell, count, and other things to make you smarter." Izuku jumped up. "Will they teach us how to be heroes?!" He exclaimed. Inko smiled as Izuku and Itsuki got up and started jumping with happiness, obviously thinking they were going to 'hero training'.

"No, it doesn't train you to be a hero." The twins stopped jumping, their hopes dashed. Inko saw their saddened looks. "But I have to ask you two something: What does a hero have to be?"

"Strong!" yelled Izuku.

"Friendly!" Itsuki chanted.

"Powerful!"

"Brave!"

"And be able to help people!" The two yelled together with smiles. Inko laughed a little at their endless adorable love for heroes. "That's right." She started. "But heroes also have to be smart. If you want to beat the bad guys, you have to know how to fight them and protect people." She knew she got them with that one, apparent by their smiles. "Yeah! We'll be the smartest heroes ever, right Itsuchan?" Izuku's older older nodded. "Yeah!"

Inko smiled. These two might be a handful at times, but they were definitely the best thing that's happened to her.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Super Names**

 **two weeks later**

Inko watched with joy as her boys colored in notebooks, looking oh so adorable together. They laid side by side on the floor of the living room, wearing their favorite All Might onesies and sticking their tongues out as they wrote and drew with focus.

Inko quickly went to grab her camera, wanting another moment to capture. The boys complained sometimes when she did it, but they would thank her for when they were all grown up and looking back on it with smiles.

She made it back to the living room, camera in hand. She noticed the boys hadn't moved and a devilish smirk crawled onto her face. Slowly moving around the couch, as to not be noticed by her little artist, she got into position and aimed her camera to get the perfect shot.

She then came out the rest of the way behind the couch and got the amazing picture of her boys while they were still drawing, neither of them looking up during the picture. She preferred it that way, as it made it seem more natural and not forced. Sadly, the flash went off and alerted her little targets of her dirty deed.

"Kaa-san!" Itsuki whined "Why'd you do that!? It's embarrassing." Izuku didn't whine about the picture, as he didn't seem to mind as much, but he did look up with curiosity from the flash. Inko giggled at Itsuki's pouty lips. "Because you two look so cute, look." She revealed the back side of the camera, showing the little screen to her twins.

In the picture showed Izuku pointing to Itsuki's notebook with a smile, while the older twin was trying to focus on whatever he was working on, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration. The cuteness only went up with the All Might onesies they were wearing.

While the twins were looking at the picture, one embarrassed and one laughing, the phone in the kitchen went off, taking away Inko's focus from the little moment she was having. Getting up from her low position, she made her way to the kitchen with haste, not wanting to waste time with her boys.

She made her way to the sound of the annoying tone and picked up the phone. "Hello." She said kindly, a smile on her face. "This is Midoriya Inko, how can I help you."

"It's me Inko." A monotone voice said over the line. Inko's good mood quickly faded.

"What is it now, Hisashi?" She asked her husband, not liking his tone.

"I'm going to be in Kyushu for a few more months." She frowned at his uncaring voice. She tapped her foot on the ground several times in frustation.

"And how many months is that going to be." She asked, irritated.

"Around nine or ten, the numbers aren't so sure. Business is going well though." She was withheld the growl in her throat.

"Last time you said three months, and it's almost been seven. Should I expect you in two years then?!" She hated this. Hated that her husband, the man she had married, cared more about his finances than his own family.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to visit the boys if I get the chance." He said tiredly, as if he was exhausted by the conversation.

"Those boys" Inko said angrily ,"Have names, and they are Izuku and Itsuki, and you have yet to see either of them since they were two!"

"Sorry, I'll try to send them a gift later, I have to go, the meeting will start in a moment." Before the infuriated mother could get a single word out, the phone went dead, leaving her with the unending tone of the blank buzzing.

She took slow, hesitant breaths to control herself and placed the phone down gently. Inko walked out of the kitchen, still trying controlling her anger. The nerve of that man! Talking to her as if it was an inconvenience, and about her children as if they were second thoughts.

She slowly walked out of the kitchen, wanting to get away from the phone before she smashed it. The thought of Hisashi made her want to break something.

She still wonders what changed in her husband. After finding out she was pregnant, he devoted himself to his work to provide for the family. At first it was nice, knowing that she had a husband that would work so hard for the twins. Now though, it was like he forgot he had a family, opting to stay away from home as much as possible, preferring to be on any other Japanese island than his home one. She wonders if it might be her fault, that she might have pushed him away in some fashion.

"Kaa-san!" She was shaken out of her thoughts by the appearance of two little All Mights, both holding up their notebooks with big smiles on their cute face. The look itself was enough to get rid of her previous anger, to forget about her despicable spouse. She smiled down at them and looked at their drawings, seeing pictures of Ituski and Izuku holding All Might's hand and dressed in a hero costume.

"Oh," She said in mock surprise. "I see that my boys are not only super heroes, but also super artists." She saw them blush cutely, happy at the praise they received for their hard work.

"Kaa-san!" Izuku yelled out while flipping through several pages in this notebook. "Can you read my Hero names?" Holding it up for his mother to see his written up names.

"Me too!" Exclaimed Itsuki, holding up his own to Inko. She smiled and took both the notebooks.

"Alright, I'll read from both, one from each of you at a time. It that okay?" She got cute nods from both the twins.

She walked over to the living room once more and sat down, looking at both the notebooks with happiness. Itsuki and Izuku followed her, wanting to hear their names said out loud like real heroes. Both got onto the couch and waited impatiently, as was evident by their bouncing.

"Alright." Inko began. "First we have Izuku-kun's, Mighty All Man!" Izuku smiled, getting on all four and bouncing on the couch with joy. "And then we have Itsuki's." She said as she looked over his notebook." Mighty Boy!" Itsuki squealed in delight and copied his brothers actions, also jumping on the couch on all hands and feet. Inko turned to the other notebook.

"All Might Jr!" She said out loud.

"Junior!" Shouted out Izuku in happiness, getting up and raising his tiny fist into the air. Inko continued, going to Itsuki once more.

"Mighty Man!" Itsuki smile only increased that much more.

"Captain All Might!" She said reading from Izuku's.

"Super All Might!" Itsuki shot up and raised both his little fist in the air. "Super!" He yelled out with glee. Inko smiled at her baby boy, not noticing Izuku's pout.

"Itsuchan! I thought that was one of mine!?" Itsuki looked at his twin with his own upset face. "But I wanted to be Super All Might!" Inko put a hand on her mouth to stop the laugh that was sure to come out as she watched Itsuki and Izuku fight over hero names. Her boys never fought, but on the rare occasion they did, it was usually about heroes. It was the one thing that they ever argued about if they ever did.

They twins were now looking right at each other, faces only a few inches apart, wanting to defend their title as 'Super All Might.' The Midoriya mother knew what to do before the two began a cute little tussle.

"Boys, Boys!" placing hands on both of their shoulders. They turned to her with curious looks, completely forgetting their upcoming fight. "I doesn't matter what your names are as heroes." Hugging them both close. "Your both my cute little heroes, and nothing will change that."

She released the hug, only to see a pair of adorable smiling twins pulling her back into another one. She didn't mind one bit, embracing the two little All Mights with happiness. She was happy with the love she got from her precious baby boys.

She didn't need her husband around to be happy, and she was pretty sure Itsuki and Izuku didn't either.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **First Day**

 **one week later**

Inko walked both her kids to school, well, more like they dragged her to school while she had to keep up. The boys were antsy all morning, trying to finish their breakfast as soon as possible and packing up their bags as quickly as they could. While Inko was happy that her kids were enthusiastic about school, she thought they might be taking it a bit too seriously.

After getting the idea that being smart would help them be heroes, the boys couldn't wait to start their first day. They talked about making plans as heroes and Izuku apparently came up for an idea to make heroes books for when they were older, which Itsuki fell in love with. The older twin even convinced them to start working on their hiragana, as least when they weren't playing outside or watching their favorite clip of All Might's Debut.

When the boys saw the schoolyard and tonnes of other children with their families, they got even more excited, wanting to run in and start the, day, but Inko grabbed them by their shirts and held them back. Making it to the front entrance, Inko stopped her boys once more before they went in. "Alright, do both of you have your lunches?"

"Hai!" They said together

"Preschool shirts? (1)"

*nods from both of them*

"Backpacks?"

*nods*

"All Might toy?"

"I have it!" Izuku said with a smile. Inko smiled and ruffled both their hair.

"Alright, good. Before I let you off, I have to tell you a few more things. My friend Mitsuki has a son your age name Katsuki. Please play nice and try to make friends with him, alright? And make sure to behave and treat everyone nicely." The boys looked each other for a moment before nodding to their mom with smiles. She wrapped her arms around both of them and hugged them tight. "I love you both, don't forget that. I'll be here to pick you up after school, okay?"

"Hai, Kaa-san." They said, enjoying their mother's warmth. After a moment, they broke off the hug and ran to the school, waving back as they made it to the building. Inko waved back and smiled, happy that she had such wonderful twins.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

1: Preschool shirts: It's tradition for children to wear a school mandated form of clothing to show all students are equals in the area of learning. Remember when they were wearing those baby blue shirts with the yellow stars on them? That's what I mean.

There will be more soon, don't worry. I hoped you liked it! Until next time, see ya!


	2. Childhood Arc 2

Hello, I have more. I will talk less and let you enjoy what is next!

Hope you like it!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 ** _Childhood Arc #2_**

 ** _-;-;-;-_**

 **Deku**

 **3 weeks later**

Izuku and Itsuki were outside, playing with each other once more in the sandbox at the park. Today, Itsuki found a robot toy half buried in the sand when they got their, letting Izuku make up a whole new adventure for their All Might action figure vs a giant robot.

The twins built up a little city using their sand pail and shovel, using twigs and leaves to represent people in the streets. After building the last sandy building, they smiled at each other and placed the robot toy in the middle.

However, before they could get started on their adventure, a foot stepped on one of the sand buildings, forcing it to crumble under the shoe that smashed it. The twins looked up to see Katsuki smiling alongside his three friends. "Oi, Midoriyas, what are you doing playing in the sand? That's for babies." Katsuki and his friends all laughed at insult, making Izuku blush in embarrassment and look down at the ground. He suddenly didn't feel like playing in the sand anymore. Itsuki to look at his brother in concern.

"Oi!" Katsuki yelled out, getting the brothers' attention once more. "We're going to play with Omoiryu's (1) ball, wanna come?" Izuku nodded immediately, liking the idea of hanging out with the popular blond. Izuku gave his brother a pleading look and Itsuki sighed. He supposed they could play in the sand later.

Itsuki and Izuku got up from the sand, Itsuki making sure to hide their All Might toy so it wouldn't be broken or lost.

Izuku picked up the little sand shovel, but before he could grab the pail, Katsuki snatched off the ground.

"Oi look, it has your guy's names on it!" He said with a cruel smile. He pointed to Izuku's name on the little yellow pail "You can read the characters of 'Izuku' as 'Deku', you know." All his friends looked at his in surprise.

"Kacchan, you can read?" The long fingered boy asked.

"You can't?" He replied cockily. Katsuki turned around with his back facing his friends, his red eyes peering over his shoulder at Izuku once more. "And Deku means someone that can't do anything!" He said with a smile, causing the three friends to laugh. Izuku blushed shyly. "Kacchan!" He yelled out, only making the other boys laugh harder.

Itsuki frowned as they playfully made fun of his brother. While it didn't look like Izuku minded too much, joining into the laughter a second later, Itsuki certainly did.

After giving his little brother such a mean nickname, Itsuki wasn't so sure that he liked Kacchan that much.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Explode**

 **5 weeks later**

The Midoriya twins have only been going to preschool for a few months now, but they made their names known to most in class. Scoring highest in almost every test, the duo wanted nothing more than to do well so they could become heroes. While neither of them had a quirk yet, they were alright with that, as both of them were sure that they would get a quirk soon, so they focused on getting good grades so they could become just like All Might.

Apparently their intellect was seen not only by the teachers, who commended them for their hard work, but by other classmates too. One in particular.

Katsuki was also in the run to be the best, also scoring highest in the class along with them. Itsuki could tell that the blond didn't like to lose, even in school. Despite that, the boy was an alright friend to the Midoriya brothers.

Though sometimes, Katsuki, or as Izuku called him, Kacchan, would try to mess with or make fun of them. Izuku would brush it off easily, simply happy to have the blond as a friend, but not so much when it came to Itsuki. It wasn't that the older twin minded the insults, he could take them without much of a problem. It's that he didn't like how Katsuki made fun of his brother. He loved his brother and didn't want him to be hurt in any way.

On the other hand, Izuku loved spending time with Kacchan, so Itsuki never said anything, as Kacchan was still their friend... sort of.

-;-

The Midoriyas' relationship with Bakugo was fine..., until today at least.

Izuku and Itsuki were side by side, studying in class and trying to go over their hiragana once more before the test they had. The test was all about memorizing the forms of the hiragana, so they wanted to make sure they did perfectly and make their mom proud.

They were comparing notes when someone with long fingers pointed yelled about Katsuki. The brothers looked up to see a crowd of preschoolers had formed, with something going on in the middle. Due to their child curiosity, the brothers forewent the studying to see what was going on.

"Amazing"

"Super cool!"

"You-re so lucky Katsuki!"

These comments from the middle only made Izuku and Itsuki more curious. Izuku pushed past with his brother and saw Katsuki in the middle... with sparks coming out of his hands!

Everyone was around Katsuki, trying to get a better look at his new quirk, which allowed him to make little explosions in his hands. Even the teachers were impressed, giving the young boy plenty of praise for the flashy ability, talking about him becoming a great hero. Katsuki took it all in with an ever-growing smile on his face.

Izuku was amazed. He always thought that Kacchan was cool, but that just went up a whole new level. The pale blond was already super strong, so having such a flashy quirk only meant he was gonna be stronger. Katsuki would become an amazing hero!

Itsuki had similar thought about Katsuki, but less admiration for him. He liked Katsuki, but not near as much as Izuku did. He just hoped Katsuki didn't hurt Izuku with his new flashy power.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Under Control**

 **4 weeks later**

Izuku and Itsuki have been trying to unlock their powers for weeks now. After seeing Katsuki make sparks in his hands, they wanted nothing more than to have a flashy quirk of their own.

The Midoriya twins were currently trying to pull objects over to themselves like their mom. They put coins on tables and would watch the coin for one another to see if it moved at all. They focused with all their heart, but the coins didn't move, that wouldn't stop them though.

They must have been trying for a while, as their mother came back from the grocery store to see her boys still trying to do the same thing. She had left an hour and a half ago and they had yet to get any results. The brothers got teary eyed at not having a quirk, but their mother calmed them down, telling them not to give up hope.

Despite their defeat when it came to pulling things, the two tried again the next day, but not on pulling things. They kept trying to blow fire like their father. While neither of them knew their father, other than from some pictures, they found out he could breath fire and thought they might have his quirk.

Itsuki and Izuku placed paper towels in front of their faces and would blow, hoping to see it do something like catch on fire or get singed. They sat their doing that for what felt like forever, blowing and yelling at the stupid towels. They refused to give up. They wanted to be heroes so badly, wanting to have a quirk so they could be just like their hero. Just like All Might.

The paper towels didn't catch on fire, didn't spark, didn't singe, didn't do anything other than get hit with powerless air. After looking at the clock and seeing that they had been doing it for two hours, Itsuki felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He didn't want to give up, but he and his brother have had yet to have quirks, unlike the rest of their classmates. They would turn four soon, meaning that they should have one around now if they already didn't.

Izuku looked at his crying brother with sadness. He felt like crying too, but he withheld them and gave him a smile. "O-Oi, Itsuchan!" Said brother looked up from his tears, looking at his brother curiously. "Maybe we can light our breath on fire! That could be why its not working!" Izuku watched with glee as his brother's depressed look was replaced with hope. "Y-You're right! That's genius Izuchan!" Izuku blushed and smiled at his brother.

"I can grab a candle from Kaa-san's room. She might still have some lit in their!" Itsuki said with excitement, getting a nod from his younger brother. The older twin ran into their mother's room and came out a second later with a lit candle in both hands. "I found ooonneee!"

Sadly, he was only wearing socks, and his excited running caused him to trip over his own feet. The little candle went flying at his brother, moving through the air with the fire still alive. Itsuki's eyes widened in horror. The flame was gonna his brother and burn him!

Time moved slowly for Itsuki as he stuck his arm out towards the flying candle. His inner hope pleaded for him to have his mom's quirk, hoping to save his brother from the fire. The still lit candle continued to fly in the air in slow motion, not being slowed at all, which only made Itsuki want to stop it more.

"Ow!" Sadly, it didn't stop.

The candle hit Izuku in the chest, wax getting all over his shirt. Luckily, none of it looked like it got on his skin, probably due to the small amount. The green haired boy quickly took his shirt as the wax dried on it, not wanting to take a chance to get hurt.

Itsuki was frozen on the floor, his. He failed. He thought he might be able to save his brother from getting hit, but he couldn't even do that. He didn't have a quirk to save his brother. If he couldn't help his own twin, how could he help people?!

"Itsuchan! Look up!" The young child looked up at his brothers words, wondering what was going on. He stared up to see the ceiling, as normal looking as it usually was. Was his brother imagining things?

Then he saw it. A little flash of light hiding in plain view.

It was the flame from the candle!

Itsuki finally took notice of his own position and saw his arm was still outstretched to where the flame was. He stared in shock at the little flame un-moving in the air. He looked at his extended arm and wondered.

Pulling his arm in and thinking about the flame, he watched with amazement as the flame came closer to him, not dying out at all. He didn't see it but Izuku was looking in amazement at his brother's quirk.

Izuku felt like crying in happiness. Itsuki could control fire! That was a super cool power! Itsuki could be a hero! Maybe he had a quirk like that and they could work together!

The flame finally made it to his hand and floated their, distilled in the air. "Itsuchan, that's amazing!" With those words, his concentration died along with the flame. He shook himself from the shock and turned his head from looking up to see his brother, who had the biggest smile on his face. Itsuki smiled too, not at all mad by the loss of the flame.

He had an awesome quirk now! He could become a hero! Now all they had to do was get Izuku's quirk and they could be just like All Might.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Stealing Isn't Right**

 **1 week later**

Izuku and Itsuki sat in the cafeteria and pulled out their lunches. The young twins slid their bento boxes out from the paper bags they were in and looked at the white boxes happily. Izuku blushed and Itsuki smiled at the cute message on each of their boxes.

 _I love you, my little super hero! Love Kaa-san_ To Izuku

 _Eat well and you'll be big and strong like All Might! Love Kaa-san_ To Itsuki

Itsuki opened his box up and saw sticky rice, diced veggies, fruit in cubes, and a piece of spiced tuna. He felt his mouth water and grabbed his chopsticks, ready to dig in to his mother's cooking.

As Izuku went to open his own, it disappeared the next second. The green hair boy looked up to see Katsuki looking down at him, bento box in hand. "Ah, Izuku, I was just looking for you. I was gonna ask you something, but then my question was answered when I saw your brother's bento. See ya!" The blond them walked away, Izuku's bento in hand.

Itsuki stood up, ready to tackle the jerk to the ground, but Izuku was quick to stop him, putting his hands on his shoulders. Itsuki turned to his little twin with anger and confusion on his face. "Izuchan! You can't let him get away with that. He stole your lunch!" Izuku's looked down at the floor in shame but his hands remained on his brother, not wanting him to run off. "I-It's okay. I was gonna give it to him today." He looked at Itsuki with pleading eyes. "B-But Please! Please don't go after him or tell on him. He's my, no , our friend!"

Itsuki looked past his brother to see the blond sitting with his friends and eating Izuku's bento with a smile. He wasn't so sure, but he didn't really like Katsuki all that much. He didn't like how the blond took advantage of his brother and how he messed with Izuku and him. He didn't like it at all. But he didn't want to hurt Izuku's feelings.

He bit his lip and relented to his brother's begging.

"Okay. I won't do anything to him." Izuku smiled at his brother and gave him hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Itsuki and Izuku broke off the hug and sat back down, now only one bento on the table.

"But..." Izuku looked at his brother curiously. "You'll be sharing my bento with me. I don't want you going hungry during school." Izuku found a pair of chopsticks put in his hand and saw Itsuki giving him a grin. The green haired boy beamed with joy.

He really had the best brother ever!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Birthday**

 **2 weeks later**

The twins strolled home together, side by side once again. They had done well on another test yesterday and were at the top of the class. Their mom had been super proud of them when they told her, telling them how smart they were and how they would be super smart heroes.

Of course, Kacchan wasn't very happy with only being third. He tried to convince Izuku that his grades weren't a big deal, but Itsuki always butted in, making sure the blond didn't ruin his brother's high scores. He would call the teacher over and complain about what Katsuki was doing, getting the blond a scolding from their teacher.

Not only was the number one obsessed kid mad, but so was Izuku, not liking how his brother would get his friend in trouble. Itsuki would tell his brother that he wouldn't get 'Kacchan' in trouble, only if the blond wouldn't pester them about their grades being higher than his. Izuku was still kind of mad, but agreed to the terms.

Score one for the protective brother.

The twins looked at each other with smiles and started running. They wanted to get home quick and see their mom. Today was going to be great!

Itsuki had the lead, but his green haired little bro was right behind him, wanting to be the one to open the door to their apartment. Their little legs bolted them forward, passing by buildings and people alike. Izuku wouldn't usually, but he decided to play a little dirty.

"Oi! Itsuchan, look it's All Might!" Itsuki turned to look where his brother was pointing, hoping to get a glance of his hero. What he got was only a poster of the blond hero lazily hanging off the side of a building. Izuku took the chance and passed his brother by. Itsuki frowned at the deceit and took notice of his position as second. He gave his brother a glare from behind. "Izuchan, that's cheating!" Izuku simply turned his head and stuck his tongue out playfully.

They made it to the apartment complex climbed the steps to their second floor abode, now neck and neck, both wanting to make it to the door first. Itsuki reach out for it, but Izuku stretched his arm out, managing to grab the door handle by his fingers and turning it.

"I win!" He yelled victoriously as he opened the door. Itsuki pouted at his brother cutely ."You only won because you tricked me." His twin huffed. The two peered in to see their homey apartment now filled with paper ornaments. A large banner was now hanging over the living room.

 **Happy Birthday Itsuki and Izuku**

The twins smiled and ran in, happy that their mother remembered the special day. They entered the living room in a dash, only to trip over their own feet when their mom popped out from behind the wall to give them a loud "Surprise!" The two fell back, now tangled up in on another with their mother putting her hand on her mouth to stop from giggling.

After getting over their shock, the family of three laughed at the twin's reaction, savoring the moment. This birthday was already off to a good start.

There was still so much daylight left to celebrate Itsuki and Izuku turning four. Inko had so many pictures to take.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Quirkless**

 **2 months later**

"You should probably give it up."

Izuku dropped his All Might toy in shock, obviously not expecting or prepared for what the aged doctor told him. Itsuki looked at his brother in horror and sadness, not liking how his brother was looking. Inko wasn't fairing much better. She gave the doctor a very nasty look. "What do you mean 'He should probably just give it up'?" She leaned closer to the doctor. "Yes, I understand that he hasn't gotten his quirk yet. I understand that most of the other kindergartners and his brother have gotten theirs already, but are you telling me he can never get a quirk?" If the doctor was intimidated by the mother, he wasn't showing it much by his tired expression. As if tired by the conversation.

It reminded Inko too much of her husband.

"Excuse me, you're from the fourth generation, right ma'am? May I ask about yours and your other son's quirks?" The doctor inquired, ignoring her questions. Itsuki jumped into Izuku's chair and hugged his brother tight, feeling terrible about what was going on.

Inko sighed and used her power to pull the fallen All Might toy into her hand. "I can pull small objects to me and my son can move fire. He received his quirk less than four months ago. My...husband can breath fire." The doctor nodded lazily.

"Normally, by four years old, he would have manifested one of those quirks or some combination of the two like your other the past, when super powers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a toe or not. When parts of the body aren't used, they're deemed unnecessary. People who didn't have the joint were thought to be a newly evolved form." The doctor pointed over to the X-Ray hanging on the wall. "You can see by looking at this X-Ray that Izuku has two joints." Inko's eyes widened in horror and confusion. "It's unusual to see that these days, but that means he has no quirk." Inko looked at her unmoving baby boy, wrapped up in a hug by his older brother.

She gave the doctor a scathing look. "And what about his twin. If they are almost identical, doesn't that mean that he might have the two joints as well, despite having a quirk?" The doctor sighed. "You didn't come in for your other son, so I didn't give him an X-Ray. Just be happy that one of your sons has a quirk. If you want, I will get an X-Ray of your other son so you can see that he only has one joint." Inko was disgusted by the doctor. Be happy with one of her sons having a quirk? The man had already given up before more evidence came into the picture. It was just plain negligence.

She would go to a different doctor. One that actually cared, and then she would find out the truth. She wasn't ready to give up on her son's dream.

She stood from her chair, turned to her boys, and scooped up Izuku. The distraught child was still in shock and didn't even flinch at the process of being lifted up and carried towards the door. Itsuki held onto his brother's hand as he was being carried, not wanting to stop comforting his twin.

Before exiting the room, the mother and older son gave the doctor a murderous look, one that promised pain in the future for trying to ruin Izuku's future. The old bald man started to sweat nervously, not liking the glares from either of them.

The family of three strolled out of the doctor's office, two of them not prepared to give up on the Izuku's hopes of becoming a hero.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku stared at his favorite video once again. Ever since he got home, he had been watching it on replay, not going out to eat dinner or play with Itsuki, who tried everything to cheer his brother up.

Inko entered the room to see him still staring at the computer screen, watching the same thing.

 _"Can you see that! He's already saved a hundred people! "_

 _"That's crazy! it hasn't even been ten minutes! That's crazy!"_

 _" **Heh heh heh heh heh!** "_

 _"He's laughing!"_

 _" **It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!** "_

"Kaa-san..." Inko stayed absolutely still, wanting to here Izuku's first words since coming home from the doctor's "...He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble their in... He's such a cool hero." The chair turned slowly towards Inko, letting her see how heartbroken her little Izuku really was. His eyes screamed desperation and sadness, tears built up in them and waiting to fall down his cheeks. Inko was ready to cry at the look her little hero had on his face.

Izuku pointed with a shaky finger to the screen with All Might on it. "Can I... be a hero too?" The mother let a tear fall from her cheek. She had never seen her son so upset in his whole life. This was a first for her.

"Of course you can Izuchan!" Inko turned around to see that Itsuki had opened the door. Most likely when she was watching Izuku not paying attention to much else. "We'll both become heroes together. You're my little brother, and I refuse to give up on our dreams!" Itsuki had his own tears, wanting desperately for his brother to hear and understand him. Izuku was unmoving, still looking at his mother with want, waiting for her answer.

She ran forward and enveloped him in a loving hug. "Yes...Yes Izuku! You can still be a hero! You'll be the greatest hero ever, and I be here to help you the whole way! Please! Please don't give up on your dream!" Itsuki ran forward and also joined the hug, letting Izuku know that he loved him.

The recipient of this almighty hug broke down, tears running down his face as he hugged his family back, still saddened by his lack of quirk, but happy that his family wanted him to be the hero he always drove to be.

Just because he didn't have a quirk didn't mean he couldn't be like All Might. He wasn't ready to give up, and neither was his family.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The River**

 **9 days later**

Izuku and Itsuki walked side by side as they followed Katsuki and his friends. The blond boy carried a stick in one hand and kept on popping sparks from his other, impressing his friends with the wings, the one with long fingers, and the other kid who could bounce (2).

They made their way through a lush and green forest, looking around at the sights around them. The place was really pretty to the Midoriya twins, liking how the flowers were blooming in several spots already.

So caught up by their sightseeing, Itsuki almost ran into the back of the big winged kid, Izuku did though. The fat boy turned around and gave Izuku a dirty look. "Oi! Watch where your going Deku!" Itsuki stepped forward, ready to fight for his twin. He didn't care if this guy was bigger than him, he wouldn't let that insult go. "Oi, you better-"

"Itsuchan, it's alright." Itsuku looked to see his brother's hand on his shoulder. Izuku then looked to the fat boy. "I'm sorry for running into you." The fat boy looked at the twins for a bit before 'tch' ing and turning forward. Itsuki gave his brother an angry and confused look, but Izuku only smiled. It helped calm the protective brother down, but he was still mad at fat boy.

Looking back, they saw a low river, and that Katsuki and the rest of his friends had moved. The twins saw they were going around on a big tree trunk that stretch across to the other side and ran to catch up.

They came up to the trunk to see that the group was going one by one, getting across to the other side slowly. Katsuki was leading the gang in the front, and Izuku didn't want to fall behind. Itsuki followed after his brother.

As the twins made it to the river, they watch in horror as the blond leader fell into the low river, his friends looking down at him in worry and calling out to him.

Katsuki reemerged from the waters laughing it off. His friends, Itsuki included, thought that he was safe and that there was no need to worry. Izuku had other ideas.

Before his brother could stop him, Izuku ran down into the river, hoping to help the fallen child.

Katsuki still had a smile on his face when Izuku offered his hand to him. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" Katsuki's expression was unreadable to the young green haired boy, but he didn't care, he just wanted to help his friend. "I would have been bad if you hit your head." Izuku was unprepared for when his friend got up and pushed him into the water. Izuku coughed and tried to get up, wondering what just happened. "Like I need help from a quirkless Deku (3) like you!" He looked up in fear as Katsuki stared down at him menacingly. His hands were popping with tiny explosions at his sides, making Izuku wonder if Kacchan was going to use them on him.

Before anything else could happen though, Itsuki came down as well, running over to his brother to make sure he was alright. Katsuki looked the two for a moment before walking away and up the other side of the river, ignoring the twins and getting back to his friends. While getting his brother up, Itsuki gave Katsuki an angered look as the blond strolled away.

No, he didn't like Katsuki at all.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

(1) Omuiryu: It translate to 'fat dragon' in Japanese. I thought it was fitting for the chubby bully.

I hope you liked it, there is more to come. Until next time, see ya!


	3. Childhood Arc 3

I have more! I hope you are liking the developement of the characters through time. I try to keep the stroy exciting and adorable. I love the brotherly love aspect.

Anyway, I hope you like it. On to the next part!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 _ **Childhood Arc #3**_

 _ **-;-;-;-**_

 **New Tests**

 **8 days later**

Inko sat with both her boys in a small doctor's office, waiting for the results of the new X-Rays she took for the twins.

True to her word, she went out in search of a new doctor after her last one nearly destroyed Izuku's dream and heart. She found a nice doctor who worked well with children and was quite understanding of the quirkless community.

She had to wait for a few weeks on her appointment to go through, but it will all be worth it once she gets the results she had been waiting for. She absently wondered why she had ever gone to her old doctor in the first place.

Then the answer popped into her head. Hisashi.

She sighed and placed a hand on both her boy's heads. She was so glad things were back to normal. While Izuku may or may not have a quirk, Itsuki's love for his brother didn't wane at all, and neither did Izuku for his brother.

Though there was a period of a few weeks that Itsuki felt like it was his fault his brother didn't have a quirk, his mind going to the idea that he took all the quirk for himself. Izuku of course thought it was silly and told his older twin that quirks don't work that way and that he didn't take anything. Itsuki was on the fence about it for a while, but eventually, he took his brother's words to heart.

The twins, though only one having a confirmed quirk, had never been closer.

The door opened to reveal a young looking man with short blond hair, looking at the family with a smile. "Hello Mrs Midoriya, I have the results for the test you requested right here." The folder the young doctor was holding was opened up and he pulled out two shiny pieces of plastic looking paper. He took them both and pinned them up to the wall beside the family, letting them get a good look at the results. The X-Rays of both Izuku and Itsuki hung right next to each other, their names in the bottom right corners.

"Now..." The doctor stated. "You said that only one of your sons had a quirk right? Itsuki, if I'm correct?" Inko nodded and so did Itsuki, pulling out a match from his pocket and lighting it against his chair. "Itsuki, what are you doing playing with fire?" Inko asked her son incredulously.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt anyone. I've been practicing!" Itsuki smiled. He lifted his unoccupied hand and made a pulling motion away from the lit match, watching with satisfaction as the little flame floated off the wood and closer to his hand. Izuku clapped his hands with excitement and the doctor nodded with a smile. "Quite an interesting quirk little one." The blond man stated. Itsuki nodded happily and stopped his focus on the flame, letting it die harmlessly in the air it was floating in.

"So...you've been practicing?" Inko asked sweetly. "And when were you going to tell me about practicing with fire, Itsuki-kun?" Itsuki got nervous and waved his hands rapidly. "I -I was g-gonna tell you, bu-but, uhh, you see, uhh..." Inko saw through him like a glass door. Izuku started to giggle at Itsuki's failed attempt at making an excuse. Itsuki didn't find it very funny though.

"From now on, you will only practice when I am there to supervise you and make sure you don't get hurt, alright?" The older twin nodded, not wanting to face his mother's wrath. The doctor found the whole situation adorable.

"Eh hem." He cleared his throat, getting the family's attention and slowing Izuku's laughter into quiet giggles. "Sorry about that, but let's get onto the results yes?" He pointed to the X-ray of Izuku's foot. "As you can see, there is two joints on his pinky toe, which would normally mean that there was little to no way that he would have a quirk, however..." The man then pointed to Itsuki's foot, which looked almost identical to his brother's. "Itsuki also has two joints. That is extremely rare. He has developed a quirk despite his genes not modifying the bones in his feet, which is an almost universal symbol for having a quirk."

"Does that mean that Izuku might have a quirk as well?" Inko asked. "He's wanted to be a hero since he first started crawling. His second word as a baby was 'hero'." The doctor nodded.

"Well, normally I would tell you that there is little chance he would develop a quirk, but your other son already has one, despite having the same joints as his brother. All I can say is... if there is anyone that would develop a quirk, despite having two pinky joints, it would be Midoriya Izuku."

That...that was what Inko wanted to hear.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The Comic**

 **6 years later**

Itsuki Midoriya strolled down the street, looking for something, anything to cheer his brother up.

During recess, Katsuki caught Izuku writing in one of his 'Hero Analysis for the Future' books and stole it from him. While the blond boy didn't do anything to the book, he did get everyone's attention about it, and how the ' quirkless deku' was trying to become a hero by writing notes about them. Everyone laughed at his brother, that is , until he stepped in and stood up for him. He took the book from the brat Katsuki and took Izuku away, who was crying about the jeers and insults he received from all the other kids.

Despite all that, Izuku told him not to be mean to 'Kacchan' and to just ignore that taunts. After all these years, Izuku still let his 'friend' get away with it. Itsuki didn't understand it, but it just made him try even harder at being a good enough big brother for Izuchan. He could counteract how much of a jerk Katsuki was by being that much better of a twin.

That's why Itsuki was in town, looking for a way to get Izuku out of their room and cheer him up on his dream of being a hero. He thought of getting Izuku sweets or his favorite food, but he knew that it wouldn't mean much, considering Izuku had a secret stash of candy under his bed.

Maybe something All Might related? Nah, Izuku would love it, but it wouldn't be right for this occasion. He needed something to make Izuku feel confident, not only as a growing hero, but as a quirkless person.

So caught up in his thoughts, Itsuki ran into a store whiteboard. Backing up several steps, he read the kanji, wondering where he had run into.

 **Ketsu's Comic's and Figurines**

He turned and saw the building had collectable toys in the windows and comics about modern day heroes, along with popular manga. Shrugging his shoulders, Itsuki decided to enter. Maybe he could find a give for Izuku in here.

He heard the jingle of the bell and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Walking in, he could see this place was kept in good condition, but didn't seem to have very many customers. It made sense to him, as most comics became irrelevant after real superheroes started to be a thing.

"Welcome to Ketsu's Comics and Figurines." Itsuki turned his head to see an aged man smiling at him from behind the pay counter. "My name is Himishi Ketsu. What can I do for you today?"

"I...I don't know, I'm just looking for a gift. Something to cheer someone else up." He said solemnly. Ketsu took notice. "You seem troubled, what is the matter my dear boy?"

"I, well... It's my brother. He was insulted at school today for ... for something he can't control."

"Do you mean his lack of a quirk?" Itsuki gave the smiling man a suspicious look. "How did you know?" He demanded. Ketsu ignored the venom in his words. "I myself am also quirkless. While I didn't experience it until I was much older, I know what it's like to be treated differently, just because I don't have a unique ability." Itsuki looked at the man in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Itsuki said shamefully. "I didn't mean to upset you sir." Ketsu only continued to smile. "It's fine child. Now, what happened to your brother?"

Itsuki walked up to the counter and pressed his back against it. He might have grown a lot in the past few years, but he was still short, not that he would ever admit it. "There's this kid who won't leave him alone. Even before finding out Izuchan didn't have a quirk, he never thought that my brother could become a hero. But my brother didn't give up on his dream. The jerk doesn't stop trying to make my brother give up. Now my brother is all sad in our room because the bully made fun of him today." He said in frustration, banging the back of his head against the counter.

There was a pause of silence, only a slight rustle and the banging of head on wood making noise in the store.

Itsuki finally cooled off and turned around to the front counter, only to see that man had left. He sighed in anger and made his way for the door. "Oi, kid! Don't leave yet, I've got something for ya!" Itsuki turned back towards the counter to see the old man carrying a box, which was probably heavy too, judging by the strain on the old man's face.

With a slam, the box was on the counter and opened up, the old man digging through it with speed that Itsuki didn't think old people could move at.

Itsuki noticed the old man was muttering as he tore through the box. He mentally compared it to Izuku's muttering, who often does it when thinking or writing about heroes. Kind of funny too, as both of them were quirkless. 'No! That's terrible, don't think like that Itsuki!'

"Here it is!" Old man Ketsu exclaimed as he pulled out a plastic wrapped comic from the box. He laid it down for Itsuki to see, who stared at him and the comic with curiosity. "I think this is probably the best thing you could get for your brother."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku laid on his bed, an occasional tear leaking out from his eye and down his cheek.

He didn't understand why Kacchan was so mad at him. All he wanted to do was be a hero, even if he didn't get the quirk he thought he might when he was younger. The blond had been so cruel though, making fun of him for writing down stuff about heroes and how their powers worked. Then the whole playground joined him in his taunting. If it hadn't been for Itsuki, he would have been insulted even more and maybe even hurt by the bomb user.

As much as he was upset with Kacchan, he didn't want to loose their friendship. It was weird, but he felt like Kacchan still liked him, at least in some way. The blond always acknowledged him at least. He just wanted the boy he admired to respect him. Just because he insulted him didn't mean Kacchan didn't like him, right?

But... he could see why Itsuki wasn't much of a fan of him. Kacchan didn't like his brother either, especially after that one time his brother shorted out Kacchan's explosion when he was trying to impress his friends. That started a fight only the principle could stop.

Yeah, his friend and his brother hated each other, but at least Itsuki was nice to him, unlike Kacchan.

'Man where did that come from?' he thought to himself, turning over to his other shoulder and facing the wall.

He pushed the thoughts about his friend away, wanting to just lay on his bed and try to get today out of his head.

Until the door was pushed open by an unwanted guest.

"Oi, Izuchan, you in there. I got you something." Izuku heard his brother's hushed voice and covered his head with a pillow. "Please don't be like that Izuchan, trust me you'll like this." Before he could say anything, Izuku found a weight on his bed and a pair of arms pulling out from his covers and pillow. "Itsuchan! Let go!"

"Nope." Izuku found himself facing his brother, who had a heartwarming smile on his face. The younger green haired boy found something put into his hands, something flimsy and wrapped in plastic. Looking down at his hands he found a comic. An American comic, translated of course. "Batman?" He asked curiously as he read the title. He looked up to see his brother still smiling. "Please, just read it, you'll like it."

Not having anything better to do, he gently tore the plastic off the paper comic and started flipping through it page by page.

As he read through each new page, he couldn't help but get more immersed in it. A man who lost his parents to a murderer, working hard to become rich all on his own, then fighting crime as a superhero of the night!

He pulled away from the amazing story to look at his brother with confusion. "Why... why give this to me?" Itsuki smile grew wider. "Finish it and I'll tell you." Izuku nodded apprehensively and continued to read the comic, getting back to enjoying the story.

A man, all by himself, fighting against master minded villains like a crazy man names Joker, only using gadgets, wit and his skills to win. It was amazing!

Finishing the comic, he set it down on the bed and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. His brother sat next to him and watched him read an American comic? Why though?

"Did you notice anything about the hero as you read about him?" Itsuki asked, breaking the moment of silence. Izuku thought about it for a moment. The man was skilled in combat, was rich, used weapons and gadgets, never killed anyone, fought for justice, and ...

Izuku's eyes widened in realization. "He's quirkless!" Itsuki smiled and pulled a bag onto the bed that Izuku had yet to see. He proceeded to pull out another comic and placed it on Izuku's lap.

"Thats's right." Itsuki started. " He fought for justice, even if he didn't have super powers. He was a great hero, so great that he helped create and work with a group of superheroes called the 'Justice League', who protected the planet from crime globally." Izuku looked down at the second comic he was given. On the front cover was a group of heroic looking people, all wearing costumes, and Batman was right there in the middle!

"But..." Izuku said uncertainly. "This is just a comic. It's not real life." He peered to his brother only to see him smiling. Itsuki threw an arm around his little twin. "Yeah, but so what? It was only a little while ago that people with quirks started showing up. Quirks are like the superpowers in these comics. There are lots of heroes with powers, but not having those powers doesn't mean it should stop someone from being a hero, just like it didn't stop Bruce Wayne, and just like it won't stop you."

Izuku felt his eyes tearing up. He reached around and gave his brother a hug, happy that Itsuki was so supportive to him, despite him not having a quirk.

The two brothers continued to hug for a few moments, enjoying the moment of brotherly bonding. They didn't have this very often anymore, so it felt nice.

Breaking off the hold, Izuku gave his brother a serious look. "If I'm gonna be a hero, then I need to be like him." He looked down at the picture of Batman, who had muscles bulging out from every part of his body. He needed to be strong like him. He needed to be smart and skilled like him if he ever wanted a shot at being a hero.

"I need to start training."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **No More Kacchan**

 **several days later**

Inko was preparing dinner in the kitchen, getting the pork cutlets ready for when the ramen was finished boiling. She danced around the kitchen, using her quirk to pull objects she needed like pans, spices, and foods to her.

Ever since Itsuki started training his quirk, she realized that her own could be improved and used on a daily basis, all she needed to do was use it more often and with heavier items and it would get stronger. After several years , she could almost pull a whole 10 kilograms to her without strain.

Itsuki sat on the couch in the living room, reading through a comic called 'The Human Torch' from Tetsu's. He absently wondered if he would be able to do some things like this, mentally cataloging new things to try for when he went and practiced. Being on fire would definitely be awesome.

There was a creaking of the door, signalling the entrance of the third member of their family entering the apartment. Itsuki closed his comic and jumped over the side of the couch. "Oi, what took you so long? I didn't think getting a comic would-" Itsuki's words died in his throat as he looked at his brother.

Izuku froze when he was spotted by his twin, not wanting to be seen in his current position. He had bruises on his arms and a black eye that closed up his left side vision. All in all, he looked like he had been mugged.

Itsuki ran forward and hugged his brother, making sure to be gentle with his injuries. "Itsuki-kun? What's going on over there, is everything alright?"

Before Itsuki could get a word out, a hand covered his face and he turned to see Izuku shaking his head frantically, not wanting to worry his mom. "I-Its fine, Kaa-san. Izuchan just surprised me is all." He went along with what his brother wanted... for now at least.

"Oh, alright! Remember, dinner will be ready in a little bit."

"Okay, I'll be in my room with Izuchan."

Itsuki then pushed his brother into the room and closed the door slowly, as to not arise suspicion from their mother. "Who did it?" He said turning to his brother. Izuku grabbed the hem of his shirt and looked down at the ground. "I-It was an accident."

"Don't lie to me Izuchan! I know that you don't like it when I butt into your business, but I care about you. I just want to make sure your safe, so who was it?" He asked seriously. Izuku gulped and looked up at his brother, although hesitantly.

"U-Umm...It was was Kacchan, but-"

"Katsuki! I'll kill him!" Itsuki said as he made it for the door. A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from his goal of vengeance. "Please don't Itsuchan, he's my friend!" Itsuki turned and looked at his little brother in disbelief. "Friend? Friend?! When has Katsuki ever been a friend to you? Has he ever stuck up for you or fought for you? Has he ever said anything nice to you? Has he done anything for you as a friend?"

Izuku gave his brother a defiant look, trying to come up with a time that Kacchan had done something for him. His mind relapsed in all the times he spent with Kacchan, thinking hard on his friendship with the blond. He didn't want to admit it, but his brother could be right.

"Well... he, I...grrr... How would you know what a friend is? You don't have any!" Izuku immediately felt terrible about the words that came out of his mouth, wanting to take them back. "I-I'm sorry Itsuchan, I didn't mean it!" He yelled frantically.

He knew why Itsuki had no friends: It was because he stuck up for him.

Nobody wanted to hang out with the quirkless kid in school, often trying to pull Itsuki away from him because he had a cool quirk. However, his brother never gave him up, refusing to become friends with anyone that tried to keep him away from his brother. It made the fire controlling Midoriya very unpopular, almost as unpopular as Izuku. Itsuki didn't care though, happy that he had his twin.

"Are we not friends, Izuchan?" Izuku saw his brother staring down at the ground with sadness. Izuku felt terrible, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I said that. Of course we're friends." He ran forward and enveloped his brother in a hug, wanting to show his twin that he was still his friend. He was happy when Itsuki's arms wrapped around him, letting him know that he felt the same. "It's just, we're brothers though, so it doesn't really count." Izuku said solemnly.

Itsuki released the hold on his brother and had them be face to face. He gave his little twin a smile. "I have two jobs, be your twin and be your friend. Just because we're family doesn't mean our friendship is any smaller than it already is." Izuku smiled and felt his eyes grow heavy with more tears.

"But back to the topic at hand." Itsuki pointed to his brother's swollen eye. "What happened?" Izuku wiped the tears from his face, being gentle around the inflamed skin of his eye. "I was on my way to the store when I saw Kacchan and his friends at the park. I was just gonna go say hi, but then I saw him bullying another kid who had a quirk that let him make sparkles in his hands."

Izuku looked down at his feet. "They were calling him weak and worthless, and they looked like they were gonna hurt him. I had to do something." His hands went to his eye and bruised arm. "But I just got beaten up and told that I was stupid for thinking I could be hero without a quirk." He looked up at his brother with sadness welling up in him. "I- I was just trying to help."

He felt his brother pull him into a hug and simply melted into it. "Why do you let him do that to you?" Izuku looked up from the hug at his concerned brother. "Why do you let him hurt you? You think of him as a friend, but all he does is hurt you."

"Well...I always thought that I meant something to him." He admitted. "When we were younger, even after finding out I had no quirk, he would invite me on adventures. While he would make fun of me, I felt happy. I was included, despite what I lacked."

"Anything else?" Izuku blushed, knowing that he should just get it out while he had the chance.

I..well, I sort of admired him. Not in that way! It's just, he was so strong and never backed down from a fight. He pushed to be number one and to be the best. I wanted to be like him, wanted to be strong like him."

"Izuchan, just because you admire someone doesn't mean you should let them walk all over you. Think of All Might. He's probably ran into villains that he's admired based on their strength or skill, but he doesn't let them beat him, he stands up and fights for what's right.

And also, I know you don't want to hear it, but Katsuki took advantage of you. You were so happy that you went along that you didn't care if you got hurt. He had you scout out scary areas, act as bait, and even used you for food. Any chance you got, you would pack a picnic for his friends before going on an adventure. Not all of you, him and his friends. I remember you coming back too many times to count, still hungry despite how much food you brought with you." Izuku found the ground very interesting, but Itsuki wasn't done.

"I know you think Katsuki is great, but he's a bully." Izuku looked up to defend but Itsuki cut him off. "No Izuchan, a real friend wouldn't take your lunches at school, or make up terrible names for you, or use you for laughs, or beat you up for trying to protect someone." He put his hands on Izuku's shoulders. "A real friend is there for you. A real friend wants you to achieve, not lower yourself for his or her own gain. A real friend tries to cheer you up, rather than tear you down. A real friend makes sure you're happy, not hurting and injured." He released his hold on Izuku, who looked at him owlishly.

"I know it sounds selfish, but I feel like I'm your real friend, and you're mine. Even if we're twins, that doesn't change the fact that we're friends." Izuku looked at his brother, happiness sparkling in his eyes.. "So... friends?"

Izuku smiled. "Yeah...friends."

"Best friends?" Itsuki asked cheekily. Izuku snickered, enjoying how the situation changed so quickly. "Best friends." Itsuki smiled.

"So... No more Kacchan?" The older twin asked hopefully. Izuku took a moment to breath, slowly letting the decision course through him as he exhaled heavily. He focused his resolve and looked at his brother.

"Hai... no more Kacchan." And with that, Izuku felt like a giant weight was lifted from his shoulder. One that had been there since preschool, since meeting Bakugou Katsuki.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Training**

 **one month later**

"Come on Izuchan, we can do this! We just need to go faster"

"I'm trying, it's just so big!"

"I know, but once it's over, it will all be worth it."

"I really hope so. I didn't know heroes had to work so hard to get strong." The Midoriya twins are currently at the Dagoba Municipal Beach Park. After seeing all the stuff their and claiming that it could be used to get stronger, Izuku convinced his brother that it was the first step they needed to take in order to become heroes.

Which is why they were pushing an old freezer across the beach, hoping to build up strength through sheer power.

Izuku found the junk yard a few days after the 'Kacchan' incident, and they have been using it ever since. They come everyday for a few hours and move stuff, big to small. hoping to build up strength. They start with small objects and move up when the day cools down. They even managed to get a couch off of the beach all by themselves! While the duo didn't feel that much stronger, the results were peeking through the slightest bit.

When they first started over three weeks ago, they couldn't budge a freezer an inch from it's spot in the sand. It was like it was held down by cement to the two, even working together.

Now, after coming to the beach everyday since then, they were able to start moving the sizable white box. Even if it wasn't much, they pushed themselves to move it a little more everyday.

"So." Itsuki said between breaths, pulling out a water for both him and his brother. "We managed to move the fridge a whole 9 meters!"

"Really?" Izuku said as he gulped down his bottle. "That's way more than yesterday!"

The pair looked at the junk filled beach, seeing the massive piles of garbage and old machinery laying about everywhere. Itsuki looked at his brother with a smirk. "So, what do we move next?"

While it was a strange workout regime, it seemed to do well for a pair of hero hopefuls.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

I do not own DC or Marvel Comics. They are references for the story.

I will reveal much later in the story about the meaning of New Tests. Don't worry, it will happen.

I hope you liked it! There is more to come! Please stay tuned for more! Until next time, see ya!


	4. Childhood Arc 4

Hello! This is the end of the Arc, but not the story! I hope those of you who have read it have followed or liked. The more I get the more coverage this story gets. I hope people will read this story and enjoy it.

Now enough of my dilly dallying, lets get onto the chapter!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 _ **Childhood Arc #4**_

 _ **-;-;-;-**_

 **Shiny New Toys**

 **several months later**

Itsuki was currently making his way back from the junkyard on his own. He would normally walk alongside Izuku and they would talk about heroes, All Might, or comics, but today, his brother said he had to go home a little early. He didn't question it, knowing his brother got defensive about his privacy, but he was curious as to why Izuku left training early.

The past few months was working wonders for him and his brother. Their muscles were starting to become more developed and toned, showing off the fruits of their labor. Then again, four months of moving heavy junk could do that to you. He and Izuku were no longer scrawny little boys. They were on their way to becoming very strong young men, then amazing heroes.

However, his mother told him and Izuku to take it easy, as they were still growing. She explained if they pushed themselves too hard then they would stop getting taller, and that they could end up at the height they were at for the rest of their lives. Both of them were already somewhat shorter than their classmates. They didn't want to be the shortest kids in UA, so they promised to go easier.

He made it upstairs to the apartment walked in, but not before taking off his shoes and closing the door.

Walking in to the living room, he saw a mess of papers, ripped up boxes, and used plastic wrap all over the floor. Leaning up against the TV was a large cardboard box that had a big logo on it. Not just any logo, but from a hero tech design company. That sparked up big interest in the Midoriya.

"Itsuchan!" Said boy turned to see both his mother and brother standing in the little dining room, hands behind their backs and smiles on their faces. He knew they were up to something.

"What's going on here? Did you guys do something weird while I was away." He asked teasingly. He was met with even bigger smiles.

The two looked at each other and nodded in sync. Itsuki found it weird, oblivious to the fact that he and Izuku do it all the time. "Soooo... while you were away, we got these!" Itsuki saw them pull two objects out from behind their backs. They were sleek and shiny, the light shining of the lamps shining off them, indicating how new they were. He took a closer look and saw they were similar to arm braces, but different. There was a large metal contraption on them that had holes in it.

"Well, put them on!" Itsuki looked at his brother's hopeful expression. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided 'why not.' He took the one in Izuku's hands and slipped it on, noticing how it fix a bit loosely, but the straps could fix that easily. He found that the strange contraptions faced out and he made sure to secure it tight, as it wouldn't do for something this nice to just break if it falls on the floor.

He repeated the process with the other, making sure the straps were secured and the contraptions were where they needed to be on his forearms. He could see Izuku bouncing up and down, most likely excited about what was to come.

"Now we turn them on like this." His mother reached forward and pressed on a spot on the arm braces, which opened up to reveal switches for each of them. She switched them on and Itsuki suddenly heard what sounded like motors beginning to spin inside the gauntlets. He even felt the subtle vibration of what was going on inside the strange contraptions attached to his arms.

Out of nowhere, fire suddenly popped out of the little holes he noticed earlier. They didn't blast out, but instead stayed within the div ids of the metal they were meant for. Itsuki stared at the pair of fired up braces for a moment of shock before looking up to his family in confusion.

"Well son, you brother noticed how hard you've worked on your quirk and though about something that might be a weakness when you're a hero." Izuku nodded. "Yeah, you can't make any flames of your own, despite controlling them amazingly."

Itsuki looked back down at the gauntlets and though about his quirk. Using his ability, he found that he could pull fire out of the holes where the flames laid. While it wasn't super fast, it was way better than carrying around matches in his pocket and focusing on the flame to make it steadily grow.

He built up a fire ball, watching with awe as fire flowed from the gauntlets to where he wanted them, a few feet above himself. The fire was about the size of a cantaloupe, just waiting in the air for it's next command. He let his mind wander and thought up another idea. He commanded the flame to go into his gauntlet, watching with satisfaction as it was absorbed by the div ids.

He looked for the spots where his mother turned them on. After finding and opening the compartments, he shut off both gauntlets and watch carefully as the flames in the holes slowly died out and the sounds of the little engines inside slowed to nothingness..

"Itsuchan, this will help a lot. It runs on kerosene, so it shouldn't be hard to replace the fuel. You can turn them on when you need to and work on your quirk where ever you go. Now you don't have as much of a weakness, which will make you an even better hero!" Izuku smiled at his brother as he explained the positives of the new device.

Itsuki arms, gauntlets still attached, dropped to his sides as he looked down at the floor. There was an awkward moment of silence before tears started coming from Itsuki, his eyes obstructed from his family's view by his hair.

"I-Itsuki-kun, are you alright? Do you not like them?" Inko asked nervously.

Before her or Izuku could get anything else out, they found an arm wrapping around each of them, being enveloped in a hug by the older twin. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Itsuki said between hiccups of joyful sobbing.

Izuku and Inko smiled. By his reaction, they could safely say that Itsuki liked his gift.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Broken Friendship**

 **a few weeks later**

Bakugou Katsuki didn't know what changed, but he didn't like it at all. He hated it.

First off, his punching bag/scapegoat/food provider/'friend' stopped hanging out with him. In fact, ever since a few months ago, it seemed like the Deku was outright ignoring him. He could see how the green haired brat would avoid him whenever they would be in the same area, or how he wouldn't talk to him or would answer quickly if Katsuki managed to track him down and ask a question, and even how he would pass up opportunities to go on an adventure with him.

Maybe he shouldn't have beaten him up that day, but come on, it wasn't the first time he had hit Deku. He did it all the time, and the boy never complained too much about it. It made it worth having the green haired boy around.

While he didn't care too much about him, the younger twin was useful in many ways. What caused the sudden change?

Maybe the change came from the twin.

Deku's twin. Man, he really hated the other Midoriya. He wanted to kill him more often than not. Itsuki was smart, strong, and had an amazing quirk. He was a threat to Katsuki's record. On top of that, he made sure he and his brother scored higher than the bomb user on almost everything. If there was anything Bakugou Katsuki hated more, it was being second, but what was worse... was being third.

And to top it all off, he noticed how the two had gotten stronger. During PE, he could see how the once scrawny twins were now beginning to build muscle and get stronger. It infuriated him to no end! They had almost caught up to him in that class too!

Which is why he was currently outside the school grounds, walking over to the pair of talking green heads. Class had ended a few minutes ago, so this was probably going to be the only chance he got to fix things back to the way they should be.

"Oi! Deku, I need to talk to you!" Izuku turned around from his conversation to see a familiar head of spiky hair. His eyes widened. "Um, Itsuchan, let's go." He whispered to his brother, who nodded and made his way to leave alongside his brother.

Katsuki looked at the leaving twins were shock and anger. They walked away from him. He knew they heard him, but they still walked away from him, as if he was lower than them. The thought made his blood boil. He anger built up tremendously quick, his instincts screaming at him to show them whose boss.

He took a deep breath, trying to rein it in. Last time he got in a fight with the older twin, he had almost been expelled for blowing up a classroom. While school was over, they could still report it for him using his quirk to bring violence.

He ran up and caught up to the duo. He reached forward to grab Deku's shoulder when something caught his wrist. He found himself face to face with Itsuki, who was holding his arm none too gently. "What do you need, Bakugou?" a cold voice stated. Katsuki gave Itsuki a dirty look.

"This isn't about you, shithead! I need to talk to Deku!"

"He has a name, it's Izuku, so use it!" Itsuki said back with venom.

Katsuki growled and looked to Izuku, who wasn't cowering, wasn't looking at him with fear, but confusion. Katsuki was so used to the green haired kid always being afraid of him. Even the slightest move would set him off. What happened?

"Grrr, I just wanted to know why De- Izuku doesn't spend time with me anymore." He gave the boy in question a scathing look. "We are friends, aren't we?" He asked, thinking the false confidence would falter and the young Midoriya would cave.

"No." Katsuki's eyes widened.

'No?! What's going on?!' He thought in desbelief.

"We're not friends." Izuku continued, taking a shaky breath. "I don't think we should hang out anymore. I-I'm sorry." Before Katsuki could get any words out, the two walked away. Itsuki turned his head and gave him a cold look, promising pain if he followed. He then turned back and walked alongside his brother, leaving Katsuki with his thoughts.

'Not friends? Don't hang out anymore? He thinks he's better than me! They both do! Those damned Midoriyas! Thinking they could be heroes, be better than me?! Never, I refused to let that happen!' He gave a deadly look to the two Midoriyas' backs.

'I'll never let you think you're better than me, ever again! I won't let you beat me! You'll never become heroes! You'll never be stronger than I am!' And with that, Katsuki walked away, revenge and ambitions to win being the only things on his mind.

The ultimate violent hero in the making.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The Skinny Blond**

 **a few days later**

Toshinori Yagi in his skinny form made his way to Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, thinking about his injuries. It had only been a few months ago, (almost a year, he won't admit it), since he had been cripple in the second greatest fight of his life.

The blond man had lost one of his lungs, most of his stomach, and many more important organs in the fight between himself and that monster. The wounds were still fresh, both physical and mental.

Now, he could only use One for All for about seven hours a day. That meant he had half of his day to do nothing but think about his predicament and what do do for the future.

He had asked his friend Aizawa what to do, but the man simply told him to 'look for potential', then wrapped himself in a sleeping bag to doze off once more.

He knew what that meant: Find a Successor.

While Toshonori understood why the quirk eraser said that, he had only lost the peek of his power a few months ago. The idea of already passing down his quirk weighed heavily on his heart. It sounded selfish, but he wasn't ready to give up on the mantle of All Might. All Might was the hero that everyone looked up to. If he passed on his powers, he would loose All Might, and so would the rest of Japan.

Still lingering on his thoughts, he finally made his way to the beach. Just as dirty as always, covered by junk and garbage that has built up over the years. While he wasn't a visitor of Shizuoka too often, only coming once every few years, he still remembers when the beach was still beautiful and grand, it's sands untained by anything and sparkling. To let people get away with this amount of dumping was apalling to him.

He sighed to himself, wondering if anyone would ever clean up this once beautiful stretch of sand

"Come on Izuchan, we can do it!" Toshinori turned his head to the noise, only to see more junk. Piles and piles of old furniture and machinery. However, there was another pile he took notice to. This junk wasn't on the beach, but rather on the side of the land, as if moved from the beach to there.

"Come on Itsuchan, lift with your legs!" There it was again. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to where the noise was. Halfway there, he spotted something coming out from the piled up junk, and it was moving up the hill and closer to the pile of garbage on the side of the land.

"We're almost there Itsuchan!"

He didn't have to wait long for a pair of green haired boys to be spotted, both of them pushing what looked like a refrigerator. They moved it inch by inch, foot by foot, until they reached their pile of junk and stopped, both falling to their rears with exhaustion. He got a little closer for a personal investigation.

"Man, *pant pant* that was really hard." The red shirted one with curly hair said.

"Yeah *pant* but we *pant* did it!" The green shirted one with straight hair said back, throwing the other boy a water.

Even in their tired position, it seems the boys took notice of their unknown visitor. "Hey! Who's he?" Izuku asked his brother, pointing to the skinny blond man.

"Hmm, I don't know. Hey mister! What cha doing?" Itsuki yelled out towards the baggy clothed man.

Toshinori shrugged his shoulders and walked forward. "I think I should be asking the same thing? What are you kids doing, moving all this garbage?" The twins smiled to one another than turned to the man. "We're training to be heroes!" The said in unison.

"Ah!" Toshinori said with a smile. "And why do you want to be heroes?"

"So we can save people and protect everyone, just like All Might!" Izuku said happily, despite his tiredness. Toshinori chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"That's quite a goal to strive for. Do you both train your quirks as well?" He watched with confusion as one boy looked over to the curly haired one, who looked down at his feet.

"I...I don't have a quirk..." It was whispered, but Toshinori heard it and stared in wonder. The boy looked looked up from his feet and gave the skinny man a look that screamed drive and ambition. "But I don't care! I'm gonna become a hero, no matter what. I don't care if I have to work twice as hard, I'm gonna be a hero, and Itsuchan and me will work together and save the day." Both boys gave confident nods to the man, who stared in shock at Izuku.

'He has no quirk, yet he wants to be a hero. He isn't prepared to give up on his dream. He is pushing himself to be strong so he can be the best, despite his handicap... It reminds me of... me!'

Toshinori laughed into the air, getting both boys to look at him with anger. "What's so funny old man!" The curly haired one demanded.

"Hey, don't call me old!" blood spouted from his mouth as he yelled back, causing both boys to scream in horror. He wiped his mouth and waved his hand. "Ignore that, it happens a lot." The twins looked at the blond in concern, wondering if he was dying in some way.

"The reason I laughed is because you're the first person in a long time that I've met that isn't prepared to give up on their dream. You're quirkless, but you don't care. I find it funny that you're probably the most disadvantaged when it comes to being a hero, but you don't let that affect you." Toshinori said with a smile. He gave the boys a thumbs up.

"Don't give up on your dreams kids, cuz I can tell you'll both be great some day!" The boys beamed with joy. While they had never met this man before, it was nice to know that someone else believed in their dreams, especially Izuku's.

The man turned around and walked away, leaving the boys to continue their training. Before he leaves he turns his head to both the boys. "And by the way kids, you should get some professional training too! It will help in the long run."

Itsuki nodded along with his brother, but also stepped forward. "What's your name?"

The All for One user stopped and turned over his shoulder and smiled at the boys. "Yagi Toshinori."

Itsuki nodded and smiled. "Well, my name is Midoriya Itsuki-"

"And my name is Midoriya Izuku!"

"We hope to see you later!" They said in unison.

For some reason, All Might could tell that he would meet these boys in the future. Especially the quirkless one.

He just knew it! They were special and he hoped they become the heroes they strive to be.

He has no idea he was speaking to his future apprentice.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Real Training**

 **9 days later**

Izuku and Itsuki had begged, pleaded, and bribed, but it was worth it. After a few days of constant asking, Inko relented and let her boys sign up for Yoseikan Budo (4).

After hearing that professional training would be good, they decided to look into finding a trainer that would help them not only in self defense, but also in non lethal combat. After digging around on the internet and searching around the city, they found a dojo of Yoseikan Budo only fifteen minutes walking distance away.

Walking in with their mother, Inko split off to look for the head of the dojo, leaving the twins to watch the class in progress. The boys saw people, ranging from elderly to kids younger than them, all training in lines, following the katas of a purple belt wearing sensei at the front of the class. They moved with precision, power, and focus. It was a very dedicated class.

They were so entranced by the amazing style of combat that they didn't notice the presence that sneaked up behind them. "Hello, what can I do for you?" The boys turned around to see a middle aged man with short cut black hair, piecing dark eyes, and a stoic look staring down at them. The man was wearing a white gi which was stylized with red dragons going down both sides of the seam. Holding the gi together was a black belt, showing that the man was skilled in the craft that they desired.

"Izuchan and I want to be heroes! We want to protect people and save those in need." The man's lips curled up the slightest bit at the boy's enthusiastic nodding. "And why come here?" The man asked. Izuku stepped forward.

"We heard that this place can teach us not only to defend ourselves, but how to beat villains!" The man gave them both a look. "Yoseikan Budo is meant to teach protection, whether for yourself or others. It is an art that teaches you how to defeat your opponent with the least amount of harm. Do you both understand that?" Itsuki and Izuku nodded.

Inko walked up and smiled at the situation. "It's nice to meet you sir." The man turned to the mother. "You must be Yamada Inoshi, the sensei, correct?"

"Yes, and I believe these are you sons?" He asked, gesturing to the two boys who realized they were talking to their future sensei.

"Yes, they begged me to come here so they could learn how to be heroes." Inoshi nodded. "Your boys have good hearts, I can tell. Should they join, they will learn all about the style or protection and self defense." He turned to the twins. "Are you both ready to dedicate yourselves to the craft?"

Itsuki and Izuku looked at each other with confidence before turning and nodded to their new sensei." Inoshi let a smile ghost across his face.

"If you two are ready, then your first day of training starts tomorrow. Get a good night's rest, as I do not go easy on anyone, even if it's their first day."

The Midoriya twins were ready. They were willing to do anything to become the heroes they strive to be. Nothing would hold them back, not even sore arms and tired bodies. It was a sacrifice they were willing to make in order to be the best.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Mother's Wrath**

Inko was making some onigiriin the kitchen, her sons both studying for the next test in there room. She smiled down at the food and throught about her sons' new teacher. Inoshi seemed nice, but she wanted to make sure the man wouldn't push her son's too much. They were still growing and would need time to develop or they might not grow.

The door opened up and she looked up from her thoughts. "Hello?" She asked out loud. Her boys would usually say they were waling in when they entered, plus they were both in their room.

"It's me Inko." She saw someone she hadn't seen in years walk in the apartment, her good mood now totally ruined by his presence.

Hisashi Midoriya

"oi, what's with that look. I thought you would be happy to see me." He said cheekily, clearly not understanding why she was so angry. "Oh, I see you've plumped up a bit. You should probably go to the gym more often." Inko looked at him with rage.

"What are you doing here, Hasashi?" She asked coldly. His casual facade faded away.

"Look, the company is going through a rough time. Many of the investments we made in Hokkaido went bad so we're down a lot in numbers." He said as he looked around the house.

"Then why are you here?" She asked suspiciously. He turned to her with a smirk.

"I'm here to pick up Itsuki." She gave him a glare worthy of a Bakugou.

"Why do you need Itsuki-kun?" Hisashi straightened his jacket. "There's a company which is willing to invest a lot in ours if we give them an... incentive. They have several daughters who can control water and ice, and are looking for someone to marry them to in order to make a better quirk combination." Inko's eyes widened. "I told them about Itsuki's quirk and they agreed."

Inko had an inferno building inside her. It swirled around in her and she looked at her husband with death in her eyes. She was furious! This man... this scum was willing to use his son to get a good deal on an investment!

"Kaa-san, what's going on?" She watched as Izuku walked out of the room, Itsuki right behind him. Hisashi turned and gave Izuku a smile. "Hello there, you must be Itsuki, right?" Izuku shook his head.

"No sir, I'm Izuku. Nice to meet you." Izuku said with a polite smile. Hisashi frowned at the action. "Oh, you're the **quirkless** one." And with that, Inko saw red. Using all her strength and the strength she never knew she had, she pulled Hisashi towards her, watching with glee as he flew at her from across the living room. As he flew to her, she moved out of the way, letting him pass her and landing on the hardwood floors, face first.

Hisashi didn't have much time to clear his battered head before he found an angry mother standing over him, glaring with hatred into his eyes. "Get out." After a moment of confusion, Hisashi finally registered what she said and glared back. "I have as much right to those boys as you do. I'll be taking Itsuki whether you like it or not."

There was a moment of pause before Inko lost her angered look and walked away, going into her room. It didn't take long for her to come back to the now standing Hisashi. She thrust a pen and paper into his hand. "Sign."

He looked down at the papers in shock. "Absolutely not. I refuse." He said in anger. She was ruining his plans.

"If you don't then I'll after you for everything. Your company, your stocks, you money, and any other properties, including your one in Kyushu." Hisashi's eyes widened. Inko gave him an evil smile.

"Yes, you should really remember which address your having your mail sent to. I know all about you significant other too. What was her name? Kiyoshi? You spend quite alot on her." Hisashi looked in shock at being caught, not knowing what to say to get him out of this situation.

"And I'll win too. I'll beat you in court and you know it, especially after admitting you're willing to put you son in a quirk marriage, which is almost illegal." Hisashi stalked forward, standing over the little woman, still trying to understand his own situation.

"Y-You need me! How will you afford to live here?! Buy the things I provide for you?!" He yelled in anger as he looked down at her. Inko smiled with pity at the man.

"I've been studying to be a culinary chef for five years now. I have my degree and could have gotten a job months ago, but my time with my boys was more important. I can get a job and provide for this family easily. Case and point, I won't need you." She pointed to the papers still in his hand. "Now sign!"

Hisashi looked at the divorce papers in defeat and anger before reluctantly signing away his marriage and his investment opportunity. He slammed the paper and pen on the ground and walked out of the apartment, but not before looking at Itsuki once more and making his way out the door.

The twins could only stare at their mother in shock, who only smiled at them cheerily and walked back into the kitchen.

"Now, who wants Onigiri?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Brotherly Love**

 **a few months later**

The twins sat in the beach gazebo, Itsuki's arm over his brother's shoulder, just trying to relax after a hard day's work. They had just finished their training for the day, but Izuku wanted to stay a bit longer, hoping to see the sunset. Itsuki obliged and sat down with his brother, both finding comfort in the half hug they shared.

The sun was over the horizon, letting it's yellowish rays cascade over the waters of the ocean. It was an amazing view for both of them, wanting to just sit there forever and enjoy it together.

"So much has happened this past year." Izuku said with a content sigh. Ituski looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've gotten stronger, we started training to become heroes, we joined martial arts, you got your new gauntlets, I don't spend time with Kacc- Katsuki anymore, and you got us both hooked on comics." Itsuki laughed.

"Not to mention we both scored the top of class again." Izuku nodded his head, turning back to calm waters and the dimming sun.

They both watched as the day ended and the night slowly replaced. The sun was barely visible, only a sliver showing to both of them.

"You know, I don't thank you and Kaa-san enough." Itsuki looked to his brother. "Huh?" Izuku blushed and looked away.

"It's just... I might have given up on my dreams if it hadn't been for both of you pushing me. I still remember when you first brought that Batman comic to the apartment and had me read it to show I could still be a hero."

Itsuki ruffled his brother's hair. "Well, what are brother's for?"

"I thought we were friends?" Izuku said cheekily.

"Don't get smart with me Mr." Itsuki said with a scolding manner.

"So you want me to be dumb like you?"

He was met by a tackle from his brother, both of them now rolling around in a fight in the small gazebo. Neither of them were willing to give in to the other. Their screams of laughter reached through the entire junk filled beach, making the now darkening environment seem a little lighter.

As they finished their fight, both now exhausted and giggling, the Midoriya twins only had one thought on their minds. Both smiled as they laid side by side.

'I really do have the best brother ever.'

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Arc)

But don't worry, there is more! I will have the next Arc out soon, so don't leave this story too early. Until next time, see ya!

(4) Yoseikan Budo: A martial art style that derives from aikido and is a mixture of judo, karate, and western boxing. It is meant for disabling your opponents with as little force as possible and is meant as a defeinsive style of combat


	5. Entrance Arc 1

Yay! A new Arc! This is the beginning of canon, where Izuku wants to attend U.A. I hope everyone likes it. PS, Itsuki is still overprotective, so watch out.

I hope everyone who reads will follow or tell me what they think. It's free but it means so much to me!

Anyway, onto the story!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 _ **Entrance Arc #1**_

 _ **-;-;-;-**_

 **Start of Canon**

Aldera Junior High

Inside a normal looking classroom sat a group of young students, all looking lazily at their teacher who was giving them another speech.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all..." The teacher gave them all an angered look as he picked up the stack of papers on his desk, watching all of them as a few of his students start to activate their quirks. The teacher's look quickly diminished and was replaced by a smile.

"pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" He flung the stack of papers into the air as everyone cheered and activated their quirks at the same time.

"Yes, yes you all have wonderful quirks. But using your quirks at school is against the rules!" The class didn't listen, still waving around their abilities as if they were all the best heroes in the world.

"Sensei. Don't lump us all into the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with all these rejects!" Ah yes, the voice of the ever 'amazing' Bakugou Katsuki made it's presence known, cockiness practically flowing out of his mouth as he spoke. The blond boy even had his feet up on the desk in front of him, not caring for the school rules at all.

The class erupted into complaints all directed at their bomb using classmate. Yelling at him about how such comments were uncalled for or how he was underestimating them.

"You should all shut up like the extras you are!" He yelled with a smirk.

"Oh." The teacher exclaimed. "if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right Bakugou?" Completely ignoring the boys attitude and lack of following the rules.

Everyone's eyes, except for one, widened as they looked at the blond, who had closed his eyes and smiled at his predicament.

"UA, the national school?"

"It was in the top 0.2%, you know!"

"There acceptance rate is always really low, too!" Katsuki simply continued to smile.

"That's why you're all extras!" He effortlessly jumped up onto his desk. "I aced the mock test! I'm the one one at this school who could possible get into U.A.. I will surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name'll be inscribed in the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya also wanted to go to U.A., right?" Katsuki froze, his victory speech totally cut off by the new information.

Everyone turned around to stare at the boy in question, who was writing in a little blue notebook while muttering about the abilities of heroes.

The quirkless student of Aldera, Midoriya Izuku.

The Midoriya was a mystery to most of the class. He was one of the top scorers of the class, the whole school even, often placing above everyone else, including Bakugou.

He was usually pretty friendly and was confident most of them time, but he could get embarrassed pretty easily by those close to him. He was a kind soul, liking to help anyone who needed it, even if they had been mean to him in the past because of his lack of a quirk. It definitely made many people go through a change of heart after seeing how forgiving he is.

To top it all off, he was strong. Despite his disadvantage, the green haired boy was able to stand up with the best of them at Aldera. He was strong, fast, and was very skilled in self defense. His lean but well sculpted body reminded many of an athletic swimmer, which got the boy plenty of attention from many classmates. It wasn't uncommon for the boy to be asked out at least once a week, not that he ever accepted. Even some boys had asked him out in the past, though with an equal amount of success as anyone else.

But to hear that the quirkless boy was shooting for U.A. had many different reactions from his peers. Some looked at him with respect, while other gave him confused or glaring stares. Katsuki simply looked at the Deku like he was a fly, and himself the exterminator.

The green haired boy didn't falter when he received the scathing looks, but did wish that the teacher wouldn't say it out loud in front of the whole class when he knew what would happen.

"Deku!" Katsuki jumped down from his desk and got close to the freckled boy. "You think a quirkless piece of trash like you can get into U.A.? You're even lower than the rest of these rejects." Izuku saw the blonds hands ignite with small explosions. "Or are fucking you trying to get into U.A just to piss me off?!"

Izuku's confidence didn't break from the blond's look. In fact, he got up and glared back at the blond, who was surprised by the action. "I'm going to get into U.A.. I don't care if I don't have a quirk, that won't stop me from achieving the dream I've had since I was a little kid. I will be a hero, and you don't decide that, Katsuki!" Katsuki gave the smaller boy a death glare, but Izuku clenched his fists and stood firm.

He had dealt with Katsuki since he was a kid, and while it took him awhile to realize it, along with some help, he learned that Katsuki was a bully. One that preyed on fear to win. A bully that he shouldn't be afraid of.

"Bakugou, please sit in your seat and don't use your quirk. You've already gotten into several fights with the other Midoriya these past few weeks, all of them provoked by you. If you start another, I will have to suspend you." Bakugou stared at Izuku for another moment before 'tch'ing and walking back to his seat, his hands clenched with anger.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku packed up his bag, thinking about practice with Inoshi-sensei and what comic Itsuki had picked up today. He went to put away his 'Hero Analysis for the Future' book, but it was snatched out of his hands by a familiar blond bully. "We're not done talking yet, Deku." Katsuki waved the little notebook around carelessly, irritating the creator.

"Bakugou, please give that back." He said respectfully. "I don't care what your reasoning is for stopping me and taking my stuff, but I won't tolerate it." Katsuki's friends looked at the book he waved around. "Huh, Hero Analysis for the Future? Seriously?" Izuku narrowed his eyes at Katsuki's friend. It was one thing to make fun of him , but another to attack something that he had worked so hard on.

Katsuki looked at the little notebook and an idea popped into his head.

He smirk as he balled his fist and had it charge at his other hand, which was occupied by the 'Hero' book.

The little explosion sounded through the classroom, smoke emanating from Katsuki's hands. "You know, when you went to blow up my book, you adjusted your fingers. It made it to where you wouldn't hit yourself, but also weakened the grip on your target." Izuku said as he packed his bag and slung it over his shoulders.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing in Katsuki's hands, making the bomb user and his friends go wide eyed. He turned to Deku, who was walking out of the classroom and charged at him, wanting to make the boy regret fooling him.

"Oi! Bakugou, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Katsuki stopped his advance and watched with hatred as Itsuki Midoriya, the bane of his existance came around the corner of the classroom door. "I could feel your nitroglycerin building up from a kilometer away."

Itsuki leaned up against the door beam as his brother came up to him. "I wouldn't try to make another fight in school. You wouldn't want to be suspended and ruin your perfect record, eh?" The green haired twins walked out of the classroom, leaving Katsuki seething in anger, his hands giving off small explosions at a dangerous rate.

Oh, how he hated those two.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Do you really have to egg him on? I still have to be in class with him all year, ya know!" Itsuki laughed as his brother pouted at him cutely.

"It's fine. He knows that he can't hurt anyone now. His record is already shaky as is, due to all the times he tried to fight me. He might be violent, but he doesn't want to damage his reputation, as it might cost him U.A." Izuku nodded. Katsuki was obsessed with U.A.. The blond wanted to be the only one to make it into U.A from this school.

Sadly, he and his twin had other plans.

They had been training for years. They had moved junk, lifted weights, ran, sprinted, and exercised everyday. On top of that, they also attended their Yoseikan Budo class four times a week.

Itsuki and Izuku were both proud owners of their own third tier blue belts. The scale or tiers went by the colors of the rainbow, with exceptions to white being first and black being last. After reaching the last three color besides black, which were green, blue and purple, there were tiers, meaning you couldn't move to the next belt until you had passed the three tiers of the the previous one.

Should they continue their training, they would both be first tier purple belts in a few more months.

They made it outside the building and strolled into a shaded region with a small koi fish pond nearby. "Hey, I'll see you at home! I have to go pick up a new edition of the firestorm comic." Izuku gave his brother as smirk. "You know those aren't really new."

"I know, years and years old. But the fact that Tetsu-ojisan goes out of his way to get them for us makes them feel new. " Izuku couldn't argue with his brother on that.

"Alright, I'll see you at home Itsuchan!" Izuku yelled as his brother.

"Bye Izuchan!" His brother yelled back, waving his arm good bye as he ran off.

Izuku sighed and made his way under a small tunnel, thinking about U.A.

He had wanted to be a hero for so many years, and now the moment of truth was starting to feel oh so real. In only a few months he would fight for his life to be what he always wanted, despite his lack of a powerful quirk.

He continued down the tunnel path in thought, but his hearing caught a sound of liquid behind him.

Izuku turned around to see a massive ball of sludge building up from a drainage hole in the ground. His eyes widened in shock at the massive monster that built up. Suddenly, the slime sprouted eyes and a mouth full of teeth which gave him a menacing smile. "A medium sized invisibility cloak..."

Had it not been for training and his build up of instincts over the years, he would not have avoid the massive ball of sludge that landed where he previously was.

He jumped out of the way, but the sludge monster wasn't ready to stop, sending out tentacles to try to grab him. Izuku dipped and dived around the attacks, but before he could recover from a roll, one snagged him by the foot and held onto him as the rest of the creature pounced on him.

He felt sludge run over his mouth and nose, covering any ways for him to breath and more of it wrapped around his body, holding him tight as it tried to suffocated him.

"You know, you put up a lot more fight than I expected. That must mean you've got a pretty strong body. I'm glad, because I'll be taking it from you." Izuku struggled against the liquid, trying to grab it and pull it away from his face, but no avail. He was being choked out by a villain and nobody was there to help him.

'Izuku, don't give up now! Remember Inoshi-sensei's lessons. Relax and stay calm, the more you freak out, the faster you pass out.' Izuku let himself relax, despite his position of being surrounded by sludge. The villain took notice and narrowed his giant eyes at the boy.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! You know the longer it take for you the die the more it'll hurt. And I'm on a timer here, so please be a hero and give in!" Izuku wasn't listening, just trying to stay calm.

'Think about Kaa-san, Itsuchan, Inoshi-sensei, and Tetsu-ojisan, and how much they mean to you. Hold onto that and don't give in. Live for as long as you can!' Despite his internal encouragement, he felt his lungs beginning to squeeze and ache for the need of air, his body growing a little weaker and his vision growing the slightest bit blurry.

Izuku didn't want to die, but he couldn't really tell his body not to at the moment, his lungs starting to give out and black spots starting to appear in his vision.

Suddenly, the manhole the villain came out of blew open, a familiar man with a head of shiny blond hair stepping out. **"It's alright now, young man...I Am Here!"**

Even with his vision growing blurrier, Izuku looked in shock. His hero, All Might had come to save him?

The sludge's eyes widened. He sent out a hand of sludge, but All Might dodged it and charged forward. The sludge sent a second arm out, but All Might reared his arm back before it could make contact with him.

 **"Texas... Smash!** " The incoming sludge was blown to bits, a hurricane of winds blasting forward at the villain who looked in shock. "Wind Pressure." It said in shock as it was blown away from the winds, sludge flying everywhere and away from his hostage/invisibility cloak.

Izuku breathed in a breath of fresh air as soon as as his mouth was able too, enjoying the oxygen in his lungs now more than ever.

After he shook his head regained full control of his senses, he turned to his hero, who was dumping out soda bottles and was refilling them with the sludge villain, which was apparently knocked out and down for the count.

'It's him.. It's really him! I can't believe it, it's the number one hero, All Might!'

All Might finished putting the last of the villain in the bottle and turned the boy who had been caught up in his fight. **"Oh, good, you're awake! I'm so glad that you weren't hurt too badly. I usually don't make mistakes like this, but I was a bit excited about moving into a new city. But thank you, young man, as you were a big help in capturing the villain!"** As All Might spoke to the young man who looked at him with admiration, he couldn't help but feel like he had met him before.

"You're...really him...All Might..." Izuku got up from his downed position. "You're All Might!" Izuku said with excitement and amazement. Itsuki was never gonna believe this.

All Might smiled. **"That's right. Now, I must get going, as I must deliver this villain to the police as soon as possible."** Gesturing to the bottles of sludge that he had placed in his pants.

"Wait!" Izuku yelled, getting All Might's attention before the man jumped away. "I have a question for you." Izuku cleared his throat and calmed himself, wanting to know what his hero thought.

"Even without a quirk, do you think someone could become a hero?"

All Might's eyes widened in realization. 'This boy... now I remember!' He's one of those boys from the beach, the one that didn't have a quirk and still wanted to be a hero.

He could tell that the boy was serious about his dream, as his muscles were apparent and peaking out from under his wet uniform. Judging by the way his body was built, All Might could safely say that the boy had been training for years in many different ways.

'He really hasn't given up, after all this time.' All Might thought with a laugh in his head.

" **No, someone can't become a hero without a quirk."** Izuku looked in horror at his hero, his dream since he was a child slowly falling and breaking inside him. **"However, you're not just someone. I can tell there is something special about you. Something that makes you different."** All Might turned around, his body now steaming the slightest bit. **"I have no doubt that you'll become a hero, Midoriya Izuku-kun."**

The man then rocketed into the air, leaving young Izuku to look at where the man had launched off from.

His hero believed in him! All Might, the greatest hero in all of Japan, maybe even the world! And he believed in him. Izuku jumped in joy he went and grabbed his backpack, which had been blown against a wall from All Might's attack.

He happily picked it up and made his way home, his dreams of being a hero never looking brighter.

'Wait...how did he know my name?'

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Yagi Toshinori passed through a thicket of trees, thinking about what transcribed today. As he took the sludge villain to the police to put him on ice, he thought back to some old memories.

Midoriya Izuku, the little boy he had met all those years ago. He could still remember when the kid gave him a determined look and talked about being a hero. The boy was driven, and he still hadn't given up on that dream, despite having no quirk.

If anything, All Might could safely say that he said the right words to the boy before blasting off into the sky.

He passed through the thicket, making it to his destination and wondering if it has changed at all over the years.

He looked in shock at the beach.

It was clean! There wasn't a speck of garbage anywhere! The sunlight gleamed off the sand, the ocean never looking so beautiful next to its neighbor. Who did this?

Had those boys done this?! He remembered how they were moving garbage when he saw them all those years ago, but he couldn't believe that they were able to do all this on their own.

He heard screamed and grunts down on the sandy floor. Turning head towards the commotion, he saw a two people fighting on the sands. His curiosity got the better of him and he got closer.

Both boys had green hair, one curly and the other straight that went to the base of his neck. Both were shirtless and shoe-less, only wearing training sweats as they fought each other on the sandy region. He could tell who these two were, after all, he just saved one of them a few hours ago.

Toshinori continued to watch as the two sparred, neither one backing down in combat.

They were both skilled, he could tell that much. Both showed off their six packs and strong bodies as the dipped and weaved around one another. The fight went on for quite a while until the curly haired one, Izuku Toshinori remembered, managed to catch the other boy's foot and take him off balance. He then pinned the boy to the ground and forced him to concede.

When he saw the raw power of the curly haired boy, he couldn't help but think about his current predicament. One that had been on his mind for years. The reason he came to U.A. to teach this year.

A Successor.

The boy was skilled. He fought was passion and strength, never backing down. All Might could tell with a little more bulking up, the child could handle his quirk. The boy had a good heart, as was evident by wanting to be a hero.

A quirkless hero.

The quirkless community was often scrutinized as being weak and inferior to everyone else. It led to many feeling resentful or jealous of the quirk majority.

However, this boy didn't let that stop him from following his dreams. It definitely reminded Toshinori of his own youth.

Maybe his answer was right here, and it had been for four years.

-;-

"Man, you managed to get me this time, but you won't be so lucky tomorrow!" Itsuki said with a smile as Izuku pulled him up from the sand.

"That's what you think, but you told me that last time too!" Izuku said cheekily. His brother huffed and picked up his shirt off the sand.

"It's unfair. You have more time to practice and maintain your strength than I do."

"Well, when you're working on your quirk, I have to do something to keep up with you!"

"Yeah, I suppose." Itsuki tossed his brother a water bottle, who gratefully accepted it and popped it open.

The twins grabbed their shoes and started walking back home. "Man..." Itsuki started. "I can't believe you got to meet All Might today." Izuku smiled and looked at his feet.

"Yeah, I'm really happy I did, not because of who he is, but because of what he said." Itsuki smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Hey! I've been telling you that you can become a hero without a quirk since we were four." Izuku pouted. Itsuki always treated him like a little brother, even if they were the same age and the same height. Stupid twenty minutes. (Itsuki was born twenty minutes before Izuku.)

"I know, but hearing it from your hero gives me the confidence to go all out and try to be a hero." Itsuki nodded, not finding anything wrong with that statement.

Both made it to the top where the beach met the forest and noticed something, or rather someone.

"Itsuchan! Look, it's the old guy!" Izuku said as he pointed at Toshinori. The skinny man bristled at the comment. He wasn't old!

"Oh yeah, it is him! Wasn't his name like Toshironi."

"It's Toshinori!" The man in question yelled out with blood, walking up to the boys. Both boys recoiled, having forgot the old timer spewed blood quite often. "To be honest, I didn't think you boys would remember me at all." The twins gave him a smile.

"Well, you did give Izuku and I some much needed advice." Toshinori nodded. "Yes, I was watching your spar down there, quite the fight you two had!"

Izuku and Itsuki blushed a little at the praise. "Well, we have been working really hard." Itsuki nodded at his brother's comment. "We're both shooting to be heroes. We want to go to U.A. and prove ourselves." Toshinori looked to Izuku. Last time I remembered, you had no quirk, right?" Izuku nodded, not at all ashamed of his disadvantage.

"That's right, it'll be hard, but I've worked very hard to get where I am. I will be a hero, and nothing will stop me from making my dream come true."

"And what is you dream, young Midoriyas?" The twins looked at each other and gave the All for One User a look of confidence.

"To be just like All Might, and protect those who need it!" The said in unison.

"To save people!' Izuku stated determinedly.

"To stop villains." Itsuki called out.

"And to be a Symbol of Peace!" Toshinori looked at the two boys with excitement. It's been such a long time since he's seen a hero, let alone two, who have this much drive to protect others. He could tell these two were very special.

He peered to Izuku, who was looking at him with confidence in his own words. Yes, very special indeed.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think and follow if you like. There is more to come. Until next time, see ya!


	6. Entrance Arc 2

Hello Readers! I hope you're ready for more! I've been writing a lot so I hope that this is to your interest.

I will shut up and get into the story now, hope you enjoy.

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 _ **Entrance Arc #2**_

 _ **-;-;-;-**_

 **A few days later**

Izuku walked along the streets the city, looking over his 'Hero Analysis for the Future' book and writing new notes. He had just watched Kamui Wood take out a gang of criminals.

"His abilities allow him to expand his wood in several directions at once, giving him the opportunity to capture several targets. He can stretch his wood and use it like a whip or like a tree branch. Does that mean he can change the density or flexibility depending on the situation? That makes his power more versatile in combat, but also mean that he deals with situations where he miscalculates the thickness of his own branches, such as how one of the villains was able to break through a branch and almost escape because it was more brittle than the rest. There is also the-" His mutterings were cut off by the sound of a scream coming from an alleyway he was alongside.

His 'hero instincts' kicked on and he ran in. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to do something. Somebody could be hurt. Making it down the alleyway, he saw a man with spider like qualities, having four extra spider legs on his back and six eyes, holding a woman up against the wall, wrapped up in a bundle of webs.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't kill you...yet. I just need to have some fun with you first. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy this just as much as I do." The woman tried to scream, but her mouth was silenced by a web of string. The man's spider-like mandibles then peered down her clothes before one of the spider legs on his back tore off her skirt with a quick slicing motion. Izuku looked in horror as the woman cried and screamed in desperation as her underwear were the only thing protecting her pride.

Before he knew what he was doing, he ran forward, his legs carrying him towards the danger without his consent. Time went in slow motion as he thought: 'What am I doing? I know I need to save her, but I have no idea what I'm suppose to do next!

Wait, calm down Midoriya, think about you lessons and all that research. You've been training for this.

Book 6, hero named Arachnea has similar abilities to this man. Relies on webs to disarm and defeat her opponents and sharp claws and extra legs to fight. Solution for defeat: Use the webs against the user if possible and counter the number of legs with themselves. Make the person stumble over themselves, as controlling eight limbs is more taxing than just one. Most vulnerable weak-spot, the eyes.'

Izuku continued to dash forward, his keen eyes catching sight of a long piece of old pipe. He internally smirked and picked up the piece of metal, handling it like a bo staff from his training.

The spider-like man finally took his eyes off his prey and took notice of Izuku, but it was too late for him. The pipe struck true, hitting him directly in the face and knocking him away from the young woman.

"I'm here to help you!" He threw his bag down from his shoulders. Looking at the ground, he spotted a rusty knife and started cutting at the strings holding the girl. Before he had the chance to finish, he heard grunting behind him and took up a defensive stance in front of the woman crying tears of relief. He passed the knife back to the sobbing woman's now free hand and hoped that she could get herself out of the rest of the webbing.

"You damned brat!" The criminal hissed out, standing back up with the assistance of his many legs. "You'll pay for that!" Sadly, the spider's vision was disoriented from the impact, making see double green haired boy. He didn't care.

He shot out a blast of web from his wrists, but Izuku knew that was bound to happen and spun the pipe to collect up the webbing that spread out towards him. He didn't notice the drag line attached to the spider-man's hands.

The man pulled Izuku in, his legs jutting forward waiting for the boy to be impaled on them. Luckily, Izuku's feet found ground before making it all the way to the villain and he pulled back.

The man obviously didn't expect the boy to have so much strength, as he was pulled forward and forced into a tug of war with the boy.

Izuku had to think quick. He took notice to an old spray can and hoped it had a little inside it for his plan. He pulled extra hard on the pipe, making the man do the same from his side, using his extra legs to support him against the surprisingly strong kid.

Izuku suddenly let go, making the man fall back, the pole coming at his very quickly. He dodged the offending metal, but then he saw the kid running at him once again. He shot a web at the boy again and thought the managed to catch his foot. The man smirked in satisfaction as the boy uselessly tried to free him from the web. He shot more webs at the boy, forcing Izuku into submission as more of his limbs were bound by the sticky excretion of the villain. After finishing his handwork, the spider slowly walked over to the boy, opening up his mouth to show a pair of elongated fangs.

"Any last words, brat?!" Izuku looked up from his feet into the eyes of the predator. He wretched his right hand up revealing a spray can. Before the villain could do anything, a blast of green spray paint went into his eyes. He fell back in pain and howled into the air, Izuku now trying to get out of his situation and make sure the girl escaped before the villain struck again.

Sadly, he didn't get all of the man's eyes, as he stood back up and two on the left of the man's face looked at him with pure hatred and fury. "I'll kill you!" He yelled as he charged at the still trapped Izuku, who looked in horror as the man's giant fangs made their way towards his face.

 **"Texas Smash!"** The man was suddenly knocked to the side by a giant hand. He impacted the wall, his body making a dent in the thick cement and going unconscious on impact.

Izuku looked in shock at the man who had not saved him once, but now twice! **"Young man, do you try to get yourself caught up in trouble?"**

Izuku shook his head no rapidly, All Might still giving him a smile. **"Well, you're very fortunate that that woman got out from the alleys and screamed to get help for you."** Izuku sighed in relief. He looked over to the spot the woman was once held to see a bundle of ripped up webbing on the walls and floor, the rusty knife being held up by the sticky webs. "I'm glad she's okay and she made it out."

 **"Yes, I was passing by and jumped in to help you. I've also contacted the police to come get the criminal responsible."** Gesturing over to the unconscious villain still in the wall. All Might then tore Izuku out of the webs in a fluid motion, the boy very grateful at being freed again by his hero.

 **"I must ask, Young Midoriya-san, why did you run in and save that girl. Shouldn't you have contacted the police or heroes first?"** Izuku looked down at his feet.

"Well, I was gonna call the police, but then I saw him tear the girls clothes off. I saw how terrified she looked and how desperate she was. I.. well.. my feet moved on their own. I just ran forward before I had any time to think." All Might didn't show it, but he was extremely happy with the answer.

 ** _'This kid... he's perfect! Selfless, kind, strong, and has a good set of morals. It's like fate keeps on dropping him in front of me! I think I know what to do with him.'_**

"Wait, I have to ask, how do you know my name?" All Might realized his error and shook his hands. "No, you must be hearing things, my boy. I haven't said your name."

"But you said it twice now. One with the sludge guy and one here." All Might sweated and turned around. **"Oh, what's that? I believe I am needed somewhere else! The police will be here any second. Please make sure the villain doesn't wake up. Goodbye!"**

All Might then rocketed into the air, leaving a confused Midoriya to try to connect the dots of his questions.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The police arrived a few moments later, hauling away the spider villain and going over what happened with Izuku. After explaining his side of the story and getting a scolding from the officers, he was given a pass and sent home, as he hadn't used any quirk in his involvement. Not that he had one.

Walking home, he checked his phone to find he had messaged from both Itsuki saying how he missed practice and that he was worried, and from his mom asking him where he is and if he was alright.

He sighed and put his phone in his pocket, knowing a simple call or text message was not going to fix the scolding he was gonna get from the two mother hens at home.

 **"Midoriya-san!"** Out of nowhere, All Might in all his glory popped up, scaring the daylights out of the young curly haired boy.

"All Might!? What are you dong here and why did you run when I asked that question?" Izuku asked in shock. All Might only smiled at him. **"I shall answer both of those right now, young Izuku-kun."**

Steam enveloped the number one hero, forcing the green haired boy to look away from the heat and moisture. "Do you perhaps recognize me, young Midoriya?" Izuku turned to the smoke and looked in shock at the figure that stood where All Might originally did.

"T-To-Toshinori-san?!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku walked into his apartment, his mind still circling around him as he thought of the conversation he had not fifteen minutes ago. He walked into the living room, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"What happened today Izuchan? You didn't come to the gym at all and didn't show up at the beach for our daily spar." Izuku refocused and found his brother staring at him with a disappointed look. He felt ashamed, knowing that he through his brother out of the loop, but he could only hope what he was about to tell him would set it right.

"Izuku, please tell me you weren't out watching heroes all day today. Your brother and I were very worried about you." Inko stepped out from the kitchen, looking at him with concern. He could understand why, she must have been worried sick because he didn't call or text them at all.

"I-I'm sorry. I was gonna head home, but then I saw death arms saving some people from a car accidents and couldn't help but watch." He lied sheepishly.

"Izuku, if your brother didn't control fire like a madman, you would be the death of me."

"Kaa-san, why are you making this about me!" Izuku couldn't help but laugh as the the air lightened up, everyone now smiling once again. "Izuku." The boy in question looked at his mother, who gave him a scolding look. "Next time you do something like that, please call me, alright?" He nodded immediately. When she was angry, the sweet Inko Midoriya was a terrifying force to be reckoned with.

He still remembers what she did to Hisashi

Inko smiled and went up to her son. She pulled him into a hug and held him close. "You're getting so big. I know it's selfish, but I don't care. I don't want to see you grow up so quickly. You're becoming your own man." Izuku was embarrassed, but he hugged her back, enjoying the embrace, Itsuki also joined in, making the little family moment all the sweeter.

-;-

"I know you were lying, so tell me what really happened." itsuki said as he sat down on his bed across from his brother.

Izuku looked down at his feet. "Well, I had just finished watching Kamui Woods beat a bunch of criminals when I heard a scream. I ran down the alley and saw a man holding a woman against the wall. He had her covered up in webs and was-"

"Webs?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah, the guy had a spider quirk. Anyway, he tore off her clothes and was talking about 'having some fun'." Both the twins shivered in disgust. "I ran in and fought him. I did pretty well and helped the girl escape, but he caught me off guard and got one of my feet with his webs. After he came up to me to gloat, I used spray paint on his eyes." Itsuki winced, his hands going up to his eyes. "Yeah, I wasn't my proudest moment, but it was all I could think off that would give me chance to beat him and escape. Sadly, he got back up and went to kill me with his fangs." Itsuki looked at his brother with shock. "Did you get bit?!" He said as he stood from his bed. Izuku looked back down.

"No, All Might came in and saved me."

"All Might!" Itsuki said in shock. Before he could do anything, Izuku was off the ground and being rapidly shaken by his brother. "What mad power do you have? I've wanted to meet All Might all my life, just like you, but I haven't. Yet here you are, meeting him twice in a week!"

"Itsu - chan - stop - shaking - me - I'm - gonna - throw - up." Itsuki stopped put him down gently. "Thanks." He said wobbling a little bit.

"Sorry Izuchan, please continue." Itsuki said with an abashed blush, sitting back on his bed.

Izuku sat back down on his bed, his head clearing from the crazy movement. "After that, he left and the police came and questioned me. Luckily, I didn't get in any trouble because I didn't use a quirk. When I was walking home, All Might stopped me again." Izuku bit his lip, trying to not laugh at his brothers incredulous face.

"I asked All Might how he knew my name and he, well... he turned into Toshinori-san." Itsuki had to control himself from standing up in shock. Toshinori-san? The old weird guy who spits up blood?!

"Apparently, Toshinori-san got his quirk from his master, a quirk that could be passed down and one that grows stronger as more people wield it. One for All."

"One for All." Itsuki whispered out, still listening to his brother.

"It allows him to become All Might, but he can't do it for much longer. He explained to me that he got hurt in his fight with someone really powerful a few years ago, which crippled him and decreased the amount of time he can be a hero." Izuku looked into his brother's eyes. "He told me he was looking for a successor, someone to take on the mantle as the Symbol of Peace..." Itsuki's eyes widened.

"D-did he..." Izuku nodded. "He asked me if I wanted to take his quirk and I agreed. I'm going to be the next user of One for All." Izuku found a pair of arms around him, pulling him into an emotional hug. He could feel his brothers hot tears on his skin.

"Izuchan, I'm so happy for you! *sniff* You've always wanted a quirk since we were little, but you never got one, despite what we thought. And now, you finally get what you deserved so long ago." Izuku hugged his brother back. "Itsuchan...thank you. To be honest, I was kind of worried how you would react to me taking All Might's quirk."

Itsuki pulled his brother out of the hug and looked at him in shock. "Why would you think that?" He said in disbelief.

"I thought you would think of it as cheating." Izuku felt a bit sheepish. "I know you care about me, but I was worried that you would be jealous that I got such an amazing quirk."

"Izuchan, never doubt how much I care about you. I don't care if you got one hundred quirks, yo're still my little brother. Besides, this was long overdue." Izuku was pulled back into the hug. "Remember when you supported me, even though you had no quirk? How you always encouraged me to use my quirk and be the best? Well, I'm going to do the same for you. You have the most powerful quirk in all of Japan, and as your brother and friend, I couldn't be happier." Izuku felt himself tear up along with Itsuki.

Damn, he really had the best brother ever.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **The next day**

Izuku walked up with his brother to the beach, both knowing what was suppose to happen. The passed by the crystal clear waters and shining sands towards the gazebo, where they would meet up with the most powerful person in Japan, even the world!

The stepped into the white gazebo and saw a familiar bland man with baggy clothes and blood running down the side of his lip.

"Oh, Izuku-kun, I didn't know you you were planning on bringing your brother."

"He knows, Toshinori, and don't worry," He turned to his brother and gave him a smile, who did the same back. "I trust him with all my heart."

"While I wished you wouldn't tell anyone, even family, I can understand your twin. You two must have a strong bond, so it would be hard to hide secrets from one another." Toshinori said with a smile. Itsuki smirked. "You have no idea." Toshinori looked over at Izuku.

"Are you still willing to take up the mantle as the Symbol of Peace, ready willing to take up my quirk?" Izuku nodded with determination. Toshinori turned to Itsuki. "And you support him on this?"

"Hai! I'll support my little brother no matter what. It'd be impossible for me to let him give up this opportunity." Toshinori smiled. These two were very close, and they would go very far together.

"Now, Izuku-kun. While I would like to give you my quirk now, I think it would be best for you to bulk up a bit. You have a very good build and I'm sure it could handle the strain of One for All, but I don't want you to handle it, I want you to control it. In order to do that, you have to have a stronger body." Izuku nodded. He was used to training really hard already, so it shouldn't be too hellish.

Toshinori turned to Itsuki. "What quirk do you have, young Midoriya?" Itsuki smiled and pulled up his sleeves to reveal a new pair of stylized gauntlets. Both were orange with green highlights and had four exhausts on each, all of them a golf ball round. With a fluid motion, he flipped them both on and waited for the magic to happen.

Fire erupted out of both of them and Itsuki's hands danced, making eight softball sized fireballs fly around in synchronization. More and more fire poured out of the gauntlets until there were almost a hundred flying around in rings and serpentine patterns in the air.

Finally, they all merged together and expanded to the size of a three meter diameter. Itsuki wretched his arm back and launched the ball into air. It grew smaller as the distance from them grew. Before it was undefinable in the air, it exploded out like a firework, small fireballs blowing everywhere before dying in the sky.

Toshinori was impressed by the skill. "Such an useful quirk! Your control of fire is incredible, plus your abilities will make you more versatile in combat." Itsuki nodded and blushed from the praise. Knowing that All Might was praising him made him feel like he was on cloud nine. "I-I'm working on adding fire to my Yoseikan Budo fighting style, but it's proven a bit difficult these past few years."

"Don't worry Itsuchan, I'm sure you'll get it before the exams!" Itsuki ruffled Izuku's hair. "Thanks Izuchan." Toshinori coughed to get both boys attention, but also ended up spit up some blood as well, which freaked them both out a little.

Toshinori gave both the quirkless boy a serious look. "Remember Izuku-kun, if you want to do this, then you need to be prepared for what may follow. You will have to push yourself to the limit everyday until you can take up my quirk, and after that you will need to train it to be a part of you, as if you have had it your whole life. Do you understand?" Izuku nodded. "Hai!" He half yelled with determination.

And so the next ten months of hell began with that single word. The acceptance of being All Might's apprentice and successor, and man was it going to be rough.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **Three months later**

Bakugou Katsuki walked around Shizouka District with a look of anger currently plastered on his face. He had almost gotten into a fight yesterday...again with Midoriya. The bastard's brother was asked out by Hashide and he couldn't help but call the little curly haired Deku out on attracting all the boys. He called him several names, hoping to get at the Deku, but to his anger, the damn quirkless freak didn't say anything back or get upset.

Then the Atama Gesui (1) came in and told him 'At least my brother attracts people. All you do is scare them away.' That made Katsuki's blood boil. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't the most popular at school. He still had his friends from youth, but most avoided him.

He went to charge at the bastard, but then the Midoriya pulled up his record again. Hating the bastard and wanting to bust his face in was one thing, but the fact that he could hold his reputation over his head everyday made it worse.

Then there was the fact that his report card came in and showed him that he had gone down in class. The damned Deku had passed him in PE and was now number one in school. Making him number two.

No! He refused to let that pebble beat him! How did the little bastard even get as strong as he was?

He passed by a series of several building, not caring what was going on around him as he coasted through people. Then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two twins inside of a building. A dojo.

His quietly opened the door and walked in, not wanting to let the two know he was there. He hid behind a dummy and watched the two spar in combat. He watched them move with skill and precision in hand to hand combat before moving onto using bo staffs where they found ferociously and effectively. The more he watched the more infuriated he got.

Finally the two stopped and a man who was on the sidelines walked up to both of them. The two bowed and got on their knees. 'They must know that position a lot.' Katsuki laughed to himself.

"Both of you have done extremely well these past few years. Not only have you shown discipline and focus, but the ability to know when to hold back and to disarm rather than harm. You have been excellent students, so I believe that both of you deserve these." Katsuki watched as the man pulled out two purple belts from a black box, holding them over their heads.

"You both have come far. You have been devoted to the art of Yoseikan Budo since you came in all those years ago. While you both have much much to learn, I know that you are ready and willing to continue. Do you agree?"

"Osu!" They said in unison.

"You may both rise." The two got up from their positions. "Remove your belts and replace them with your new rank." Katsuki got out from his hiding spot and quietly made his way to the exit.

Those two...those two... little BASTARDS! All this time, they've been doing this, thinking that some karate move will help them when it comes to defeating villains and rising to the top.

He would show them. He would show them what it means to be number one.

Bakugou Katsuki, that's who will be at the top, and no one else. He'll make sure of it!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

1- Atama Gesui: Sewage (Shit) Hair

Oooo. Katsuki's mad that someone's better than him. I hope you liked it, there is more to come, so don't go away! Until next time, see ya!


	7. Entrance Arc 3

Alright! This is the end...of this Arc. There will be more to come, so I hope you stay tuned and like the story. Please follow the story if you like it, it really helps me when you do that!

PS: To all my readers who noticed my little problem with Texas Chainsaw, I fixed it and apologize. I confused myself when figuring out everything while writing. I remembered how Izuku asked about it and forgot that it was really All for One who gave the scar... despite watching the fight myself on CrunchyRoll. Problem solved now, I hope it helps.

Now, on to the next and final part of this arc!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 _ **Entrance Arc #3**_

 _ **-;-;-;-**_

 **Seven Months Later**

U.A.

Izuku and Itsuki Midoriya made their way to the entrance exam of their dreams. "I can't believe it! This is it Izuchan! We get to finally show off what we're made of after all these years." Izuku nodded stiffly. His brother could immediately sense his tenseness. "What's wrong little bro?" Izuku huffed. He wasn't Itsuki's little brother... okay he was, but by only twenty minutes. "*Sigh* I'm just a bit worried about my quirk."

"What do you mean? You've been practicing with it for the past five months." Itsuki stated.

"I know, it's just, I wonder if I'm ready." Itsuki pulled his curly haired brother into a noogie, messing up the already crazy hair. "You'll be fine Izuchan, don't worry. I'm sure you'll kick names and take ass when you're in there."

"That's not how that saying goes!" Izuku said as he got out of his brother's headlock.

"Really?!" Itsuki said in surprise. "I didn't know! Then again, it is an American phrase." He said as he put his arms behind his head and walked forward with his brother.

"It's that you and everyone else here have had years to develop your abilities with your quirks. I have so much catching up to do." Itsuki smiled. "Izuchan." He said softly. "You've done so much these past few months. You have made more progress in your quirk in those five months than I did in several years." Izuku smiled at his brother's praise. "And look at where we are!"

Izuku looked up at the glorious school as more students passed by them, completely ignored as the twins wrote down every feature possible with their eyes. " U.A., our future! The future for us as heroes, as protectors, as brothers! And it all starts a single step." Itsuki took one oversized step forward with a cheeky smile pointed in his brother's direction. Izuku chucked and did the same. They both of them break out into laughter which caught people attention as they passed by.

The twins walked forward and made their way to the most important exams of their lives. Passing under U.A. front gate, the Midoriyas fully enveloping themselves in their first day at U.A. Their first day as upcoming heroes.

"Oi Deku! Atama Gesui! (1). Until it was ruined.

The twins turned around to see a familiar sight of Bakugou Katsuki coming there way, and he was not happy. "What the hell are you two doing here! I told you I would be the only one to get into U.A. from the shit school." He growled out.

"Well Bakugou, seeing as we're both here and going into U.A., I don't believe you have any jurisdiction when it comes to who goes into the exams." He took Izuku by the wrist. "Now we'll stay out of your way if you stay out of ours. Have a good day." The two then turned around and walked into the exam. Katsuki stood absolutely still for almost a whole minute before running in after them.

He refused to loose to a piece of trash and a quirkless nobody.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Itsuki and Izuku sat side by side in the orientation, sadly, that meant that Itsuki had to sit by Katsuki, who kept giving him a death glare every five seconds.

"For all the examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!"

*Silence*

"What a refined response." The pro hero said shakily, not expecting that reaction. "I'll quickly give you a rundown on the practical exam. Are you ready! Yeah!"

*Silence*

Izuku was gushing over Present Mic, muttering details about the hero and his abilities quietly to himself. Itsuki was able to contain his excitement, but he was also smiling with glee at the fact that he was in the presence of a pro hero. Both of them had watched Present Mic when they were younger, and how he used his voice to defeat hundred of villains before becoming a teacher.

The crazy haired blond still does talk shows, which the twins listen to often. Being in the same room though, it made the Midoriya twins glow with excitement.

"As it says in the hero requirements. You listeners will be conducting ten minute mock urban battles after this!" The board behind him changed to reveal 'You are here' along with seven squares with a-g in them. "After the presentation, you'll head to a specific battle center, okay?!"

*Silence*

Itsuki and Izuku both looked at their cards. Izuku was heading to block B while Itsuki to block C. Itsuki peered over to Bakugou's to see he had A on his. "Damn, now I can't crush either of them." Itsuki heard him mutter under his breath. He ignored it for now and turned to his brother. "Looks like I won't be there to help you." Izuku gave him a look. "I could say the same about you, Itsuchan." They smiled at one another.

A city popped up on the screen behind Present Mic. "Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center." Three icons popped up with 1P, 2P and 3P above them." You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. You goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. f course! Attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

A student popped up fro his chair and raised his hand high, getting everyone's attention. "May I ask a question?"

"Okay." Present Mic pointed to the students and a stage light landed right on him. "One the printout, there are four types of villains! If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake! We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes!" He then pointed at Izuku with scrutiny. "In addition, you over there with the curly. You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku gave the glasses wearing boy a look of determination. "I'm sorry that you were distracted by my muttering." He said, trying to hold back the embarrassment. "But I'm here to be a hero just like you. I've been training for years to come here and I won't be leaving anytime soon." There was a bit of a stare off between the two before the strict student nodded and turned back around. Itsuki looked around and could tell that his brother had already garnered some respect, but also a bit more envy and hatred from a certain blond haired bomb boy.

"Alright, examinee 7111, Thanks for the great message. The fourth villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat it, but there's a big reason not to. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it, as it will drop your points to zero if you are to defeat it." Present Mic said with a smile.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption." The student then sat back, the spotlight on him turning off a second later.

"That's all from me! Finally, I give you listeners a present- our school motto. The hero Napolean Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Itsuki looked to his brother with a soft smile.

"Go beyond... PLUS ULTRA! Now everyone, good luck suffering!" Itsuki and Izuku picked up their papers and smiled, ready for the day. "You ready Izuchan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" The high fived and walked out along with everyone else.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku found himself at block B, stretching and getting ready for the upcoming fight. He was wearing his green tracksuit, but he added guards at his knees, hands, elbows, and shins to reduce the amount of damage on his clothes and body.

"You! curly haired one!" Izuku turned around to see the boy who had called him out during the orientation. "I apologize for ostracizing you and assuming your reasons for coming to this school."

"I-It's alright." He said nervously. "I'm just glad that you didn't get upset at me countering your speech." The boy shook his head. "No, it was justified. Again I apologize."

Izuku stuck his hand out. "Midoriya Izuku." The taller boy took his hand.

"Iida Tenya," Izuku smiled.

"Good luck to you." Tenya nodded back and smiled. "To you as well."

They both got into the group of students waiting to begin.

"Alright Start!" Everyone looked up in confusion at the cement building to see Present Mic at the top. "There's no countdowns in real fights! Run Run! The die has been cast, you know!"

Everyone ran into the battle zone, but Izuku took a deep breath and relaxed himself. 'This is what I trained for. All those years building up to this. Although I've only had this quirk for a few months, I'll work with what I have!' Red lines began to run over every part of his visible body, his skin glowing orange with power and the winds shifting around him. 'One for All 10%, Full Cowling!'

The lines and the glowing ceased, replaced by green electricity that flowed on and around his person. Izuku charged forward with intense speed and made his way for the gate.

Every looked in shock as he passed them by, even Iida looked amazed at his abilities despite his own mobility. He ran forward and punched the first bot he saw, a 2 pointer, and watched as it caved to his strengthened attack. He then dodged out of the way of machine gun fire from a 1 pointer and jumped at it, quickly smashing through it with little problem. A 3 ppinter came out from behind a building, but before it could attack him, his foot impacted it's metal frame, making it seem as though it was made of cardboard under his power.

He jumped back as it exploded and sighed. He looked around and saw that everyone was starting to attack the faux villains as well, one using a belly lazer while Iida was using engines in his legs to propel him into the robots and smashing them.

Izuku nodded. The lightning jumped around him as he charged forward once more, ready to pass the exam.

-;-

Watchbox of Heroes

Heroes watched in fascination as the examinees tore through robots with power and strength.

"Quite a group we have this year." Midnight said excitedly.

"I just hope some of these brats have more potential then just smashing bots." Aizawa stated tiredly.

"I think we have a pair of twins that are especially determined to win." Cementoss said as he pointed to two different screens. One showed a boy with curly green hair and freckles smashing through two 1 point bots. The other had a boy who looked almost identical, besides the lack of freckles and having straighter hair, using superb control of fire to make spears and fireballs to destroy any bots he could get.

"Oh! They do look like twins! Very strange though, as they have very different quirks." Midnight said with surprise. Several heroes nodded at her deduction.

"Regardless, many students are showing a high amount of ability and practicality this year." The principal stated happily as he sipped from his tea.

"Well, we can't be so sure yet." A skinny blond stated coolly as a panel opened up in front of him. "Their true test is still to come." He pressed the red button, unleashing hell upon all the students taking the tests.

-;-

Izuku had just finished smashing through another 3 pointer. He was a bit tired from his fighting, but was extremely happy with his points so far. "sixty one" He said with a smile to himself.

A loud explosion echoed through the battle center, getting everyone's attention. Izuku and everyone else looked in shock at the might and size of the zero point bot as it rolled through the streets. Izuku stared up at the red eyed bot as it crushed part of a building with little effort ,looking down at him and several other examinees.

The bot then lifted a green metal fist into the air and smashed it into the ground, causing a shockwave of power and dust to coast across the area many of them were in. Everyone began to run away, hoping to avoid the bot that could bring them down to zero or worse, kill them.

Izuku did the same, using his Full Cowling to jump away from the robot with his life intact. "Less That two minutes left!" Present Mic shouted to the battle center.

Izuku nodded. He was good on points as of now, but it wouldn't hurt to get a few more and play it safe. He would also need to avoid the zero bot as much a possible if he wanted a chance to get through the exam.

A cry of pain alerted Izuku, pulling him from his thoughts of getting away from the giant villain. He turned around and saw a girl with brown hair stuck under debris. He saw that the bot was extremely close to the girl and his eyes widened in horror. Had he not jumped away, he might be close enough to get her out of the way, but now he was too far.

He didn't care, or rather, his hero instincts didn't as he found himself charging forward hoping to get the girl out. The bot was getting closer and he was too far away. 'I'm sorry Itsuchan." He charged up his legs with One for All, both of them glowing with red lines zig-zaging across them. He jumped into the air, his adrenaline helping him ignored the terrible pain of having both his legs broken.

He passed in between the fingers of the bot and reared his arm back. The power coursing through him was so much that it tore up his track uniform and guards into bits, exposing his glowing arm.

He made his way to the zero points face and knew what he was giving up everything if he did this, but he didn't care. It would be worth it if he could save a life.

"SMASH!"

He arm rocketed his fist forward, punching into the bot with so much force that it was knocked back and it's face caved in from the power. The giant faux villain faltered a bit before blowing up into and igniting into fire at the same time.

Izuku looked at his own work and while he was happy at the outcome, he dreaded the fact that he had just given up all those years of work.

He felt the wind on his face and realized he was still falling. He wanted to use his remaining arm with full cowling or one hundred percent, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. His body was so tired from fighting that much and exerting so much energy. While he had had years of training, his body was not fully prepared for what was needed to carry All Might's full power. As such, he had broken several bones in his legs and his arm.

He didn't want to die though! He had already failed the exam, but he wasn't ready to give up on his life so quickly.

He focused on his left arm, trying to collect enough energy to save his life. He screamed with desperation as he got closer to the ground. He reared his arm back, ready to break his last arm if necessary to survive. So close, yet so far from the ground. He would have to time this perfectly.

Right...

About...

No- *Smack*

Izuku found a stinging pain on his cheek. It was small, but he could easily tell something had just hit him. He looked down at the close ground and found he was floating!

After a few moments in the air, he was unceremoniously dropped the rest of the way, luckily landing on his unbroken arm.

He fought the pain as his adrenaline faded away and looked to see the girl with brown hair was on a piece of a robot. He remembered, she was fighting them by touching them and making them float before dropping them.

She saved him!

He couldn't see any injuries on her, but he was still worried that she might have hurt herself. He would feel terrible if she had damaged herself for him.

Wait.. he was at zero! He had to get a point, even one! He didn't care if he broke some bones in his left arm, he didn't want to fail with nothing.

"Time's UP!" There it was. It was over. He let the feeling of shock and defeat course through him as a warning bell rang through the sky.

He slammed his head into the ground and let heavy tears fall from his eyes. He was at zero points. He lost everything and failed. He let down everyone. Inoshi-sensei, Itsuki, His mom, and All Might!

But, at least he had saved the girl. It almost made it worth it. He had saved a life and protected her... by giving up everything in the process.

"Hey, it's that guy who jumped forward and took out a ton of bots!"

"Yeah, he had a ton of points too! But then he jumped at the obstacle and took it out like it was nothing."

"But he must have lost all his points too! Why would he do that!"

"Maybe he wanted to prove himself?"

"Maybe he was trying to show off!"

He looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at his with shock, amazement, and some respect. He peered to the back and saw a familiar glint of glasses looking from him to the brown haired girl. Izuku supposed that Iida saw what he did.

"Okay! Good Work." Everyone turned around to see a little old lady with a pink head brace with a visor, a doctor's coat, and grey hair in a bun held together by a syringe.

"Good Work. Here are some gummies." He handed a few gummies to an examinee before passing by him and walking towards Izuku. Said boy looked in shock at the amazing medicinal hero. "Y-Your Recovery Girl!" The little lady nodded.

"Yes, and you seemed to hurt yourself with your own quirk." Izuku looked back down at the ground, gritting his teeth at the feeling of broken bones. "Yeah, I over did it a little bit." He said as he wiped away the still wet tears in his eyes.

Recovery Girl nodded before puckering her lips and delivering an old granny kiss to his head. He felt the odd sensation of his bones shifting back in place, the pain of his previous injuries now fading away in an instant.

He found it amazing how she could heal someone with such terrible injuries so quickly. Izuku guessed that's why they had her around, or they might have to deal with handicapped students more frequently.

He went to get up off the ground but quickly found the strength in his previously broken arm and legs to be nonexistent. He found his vision grow blurry and the feeling in his body leave him without his consent. Before he knew it, he was out like a light, blackness taking over his vision.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Itsuki paced back and forth in front of the U.A. entrance, contemplating what was taking his brother so long. They both took the test at the same time and he saw most of the other examinees leave already, but Izuku had yet to show. He was starting to get worried that something bad happened, his overprotective brother instincts were screaming to find his freckle faced little twin.

"You, one with the straight green hair and green eyes." Itsuki turned to see the boy who called Izuku out during the orientation, except he was now wearing blue sports clothing rather than the stuffy suit.

"Yeah?" Itsuki answered.

"I believe you're familiar with Midoiya?" Itsuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yeah, he's my twin." He took a step forward, ready to start up his gauntlets in an instant. "Do you know where he is? Did you hurt him?! I swear if you even-"

"I did not hurt him, but he overexerted himself and is currently in the U.A. nurse's office." Itsuki didn't here anything else, simply running back into the school and finding his brother.

-;-

Itsuki finally navigated his way to the nurse's office and pushed the door open gently. He might be worried but he wouldn't wake his brother if he was asleep. "Oi! Who said visitors were allowed at the moment?" Itsuki's opened up to find a little lady in the chair next to his brother, who was up against the back of the bed and had bandages around his right arm. "Itsuchan." Itsuki could feel the distress in his brother's voice. He picked up on it instantly.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't look like a U.A. student. I hope you have a good reason for trespassing on school grounds."

"I'm his brother. His twin, actually." Recovery Girl got a confirming nod from Izuku and looked between the two. "Hmm, I do see the resemblance." The lady then jumped out of her chair and made her way to the door. "When I come back, you'll both have to leave, as you're both not students at U.A.. He doesn't need anymore treatment, as the only thing he needs now is sleep. Make sure he get plenty of rest and doesn't exert himself." She got nods from both of them before making her way out of the room.

"Izuchan, what happened?" Itsuki asked as he placed a comforting hand on his brother's exposed shoulder.

"I... I failed." Izuku let tears fall from his eyes as his twins gently wrapped him in a comforting hug.

"Tell me everything." And with that, Izuku told his brother the trials he went through to get so many points, only to fail by saving a life.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **one week later**

Itsuki and Izuku sat the couch, the older spinning marbles of fire into the air with one hand while lifting a weight with another. Izuku was lifting weights with one hand while using a grip strengthener in the other.

While Izuku knew he got zero points, he couldn't help but think about his brother's words from the hospital.

" _Izuchan, what you did was heroic, no question about it. You were willing to give up everything to save a life, and I'm pretty sure that someone was bound to notice. You have what it takes to be an amazing hero, and if U.A. doesn't see that, then they don't deserve their name as the best school in Japan."_

The thought made him smile. Maybe Itsuki was right. All he could do was hope that his actions didn't cost him his chance to continue his dream. He had taken up the mantle as the Symbol of Peace from All Might! He couldn't give up now, even if he didn't make it into U.A.

"Itsuki-kun! Izuku-kun!" both boys turned to their mother, who was holding a fat letter with a red wax seal on it. "I-It's here!"

-;-

The two of them sat on Itsuki's bed, Izuku's head going onto his twins shoulder for comfort. They then tore open the letter and watched as the disk flew onto the ground.

The little disk shined and a mass of light blasted out of it, forming a projection of a hero that was on the posters all over their room.

 _ **"I am here as a projection!"**_ Both brother's looked in shock, Izuku's head shooting up from it's tilted position. "A-All Might!" He hadn't been in contact with the blond hero all week. What was going on?

"Wait, this is from U.A., why is All Might on screen?" Itsuki asked in curiosity.

 ** _"I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you. I'm sorry."_** He said with a bow. _**"Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A."**_

"No way..." Izuku said in shock.

 _ **"Now, for for Midoriya Itsuki, you not only scored a high grade in the written exam, but also a good grade in the practical exam. You collected fifty one points, as well as something else for pulling two other examinee out of harms way of the zero point."**_ Itsuki wanted to, but he was too worried at the moment. Worried about his brother's score.

'Wait, something else?'

 _ **"Midoriya Izuku, even if you passed the written exam, you scored zero points in the practical exam after taking out the zero point. Of course, that means you didn't pass."**_ Itsuki hugged his brother once more, who looked down at his feet at the confirmation of his failure. Izuku pulled at his pants in frustration. He tried so hard, pushed himself for years to be a hero and now-

 _ **"However, that's not all there was to the exam!"**_ Izuku and Itsuki looked up at the screen with the yellow suited All Might in it. _**"I'm an entertainer as well. First off, take a look at this video!"**_

Itsuki and Izuku found themselves watching a video of a girl walking in to talk to Present Mic. Not just any girl, the girl he had saved from the zero point, begging to give up her points for him. She pleaded at how he deserved to be a hero, and how he was willing to give up all his points for her.

Izuku felt his eyes tear up. He didn't even know her name and she was willing to give up her points for him! Willing to give up her spot at U.A. to help him. While he did save her, he didn't want her to do that for him.

 _ **"How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service?! Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice!"**_ Itsuki's and Izuku's eyes widened

 _ **"Rescue Points! And they are given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A look at!"**_ Izuku and Itsuki looked in shock at their own scores, Izuku tearing up at the revelation.

 _ **Midoriya Itsuki, 34 rescue points for a total of 85 points!**_

 _ **Ochaco Uraraka, 45 rescue points for a total of 73 points!**_

 ** _Midoriya, not only did you received the maximum number of rescue, but all the points you lost! Your ability to look past self service and give up everything to help others proves you have what it takes to be a hero!_**

 ** _Midoriya Izuku, with 6o rescue points on top of your 61 battle points, for a total of 121!"_**

Izuku jumped up from his spot on the bed in shock. he made it? He passed, and with the highest score in the year! Before he knew it, he had a pair of arms raising him into the air. "You did it! You did it! I told you you could my little curly haired hero!" Izuku was pulled into a hug by his brother, who was trying to squeeze the life out of him. He didn't care, he was too happy to notice the lack of air in his lungs.

He made it into U.A.! He was gonna become a hero! He was one step closer to being like All Might!

Their mom opened the door to find her twins hugging and yelling in joy. He ran up and joined in, crying tears of joy that both her sons had managed not only to destroy the odds but make it through together.

The family of three embraced in the moment, too happy to and too stubborn to let go.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

(End Chapter)

That's the end of this arc! I hope you liked it! Izuku doesn't destroy his arm like he does in canon, but he still breaks his bones if he goes all out. There will be more to come, so stick around if you're ready for more! Until next time, see ya!


	8. UA Arc 1

Yay, the next arc! I hope you like the story, and I will keep on posting it.

Thsi is the U.A arc, which will cover everything up until the Tournament. Until then, this is what I have. I hope you enjoy!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia*

 _ **U.A Arc #1**_

Izuku and Itsuki packed up their bags and collected all their gear. Itsuki put his fire gauntlets in his bag and a few cans of kerosene. He grabbed his lighter and a bottle of flammable spray. It didn't hurt to be prepared.

Izuku put all his stuff in his bag and grabbed the All Might toy. While it was both of theirs, Itsuki let him have it when they found out he had no quirk. It helped him sleep at night.

But that was a long time ago, and now things were different.

"Itsuki, Izuku." The twins turned around to get a face full of flash. Rubbing their eyes of the camera's light, they got their vision back to see their mother staring at them with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy that you're both doing this. It makes my heart scream knowing that both of you are going to follow your dreams." She hugged them both, pouring out her heart and soul into the feeling she had.

The two hugged back and smiled. Had it not been for having such a supportive mother, the tow of them might not be where they are right now."Good luck you two. Knock them all off their socks and show them how great the Midoriya are!" They smiled at their mother's confident look.

"Hai!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Both brothers ran side by side, both looking for same class.

"1A, 1A, I can't find it anywhere!"

"I'm just glad we're in the same class together Izuchan!"

"There it is!" Izuku pointed to a little sign sticking out with 1A on it.

"This door is huge!" Itsuki said as they found themselves in front of a door that was taller than three of them standing on top of each other.

"Probably for accessibility." Izuku countered. "I just hope we don't have Katsuki in our class."

Itsuki nodded to that as he pushed open the door.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh!"

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassman and the people who made this desk!?"

"No! What junior high did you go to you side character!?"

Itsuki sighed and looked at his brother. "Nice, you jinxed us." Izuku gave his brother a glare. "Hey, I just got out of a class with him in Aldera, you think I want to be next to him in here too!?"

Iida took notice of the little battle and sped over to the twins. "Midoriya and..."

"Midoriya." Itsuki finished.

"Oh, are you brothers?" Iida asked as he froze his moments. Izuku scratched his face with a smile. "Uh, twins."

"Oh, it is nice to meet you, my name is Iida Tenya, and I was in the exam with Izuku." He looked to Itsuki, "Your brother was fantastic, not only in combat but in his ability to see past the test in front of us."

"Yeah, my little Izuchan is pretty amazing, scoring so high in the test!" Iida nodded.

"Yes, and I would also wish to give you an apology. While I have given Izuku, I know what its like to care about a brother. I apologize for calling him out during the test." Itsuki smiled.

"It's fine. If Izuku accepted your apology, then your good with me." Iida stuck his hand out. "Iida Tenya." Itsuki took the hand in a firm handshake. "Midoriya Itsuki."

"Oh! It's you! The guy who jumped up and saved me!" Izuku and Itsuki turned around and saw the girl who Izuku had saved.

"Thank you so much for saving me! I was worried that you wouldn't get it, but Present Mic said you would be fine! You were so cool, with the green lightning, then jumping up and 'boom!' taking out the robot in one punch!" Izuku smiled at her. "I'm Uraraka Ochaco, nice to meet you, well, we already met, but this is a formal meeting!" She quickly covered. Itsuki smiled.

"Look at you Izuchan! School hasn't even started and you've got boys' and girls' attention." Izuku blushed and gave his brother a pout. "You promised you wouldn't do this in U.A.!" He waved his hands in mock defeat. "You're right, you're right. I'll stop." Izuku shook Ochaco's hand."Nice to meet you, my name is Midoriya Izuku!"

The older twin went up and stuck his hand out. "Midoriya Itsuki, you little hero's older twin." He said as he shook her hand.

"Itsuchan!" Itsuki smirked a little.

"Go somewhere else you want to play friends." Itsuki, Iida, Ochaco, and Izuku all turned and looked to see a scruffy man in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor right behind them. He looked like a giant yellow caterpillar.

"This is the hero course." The man opened up his bag a little to suck on a juice pouch. He then got up from the ground and unzipped it the rest of the way, revealing black clothing and a set of grey scarves around his neck. "It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is limited and you kids aren't rational enough." The man kicked the rest of his bag off.

'A teacher, our teacher? Everyone wondered.

'Which means he must be a pro hero.' The twins thought. 'But which one?'

The man turned to the rest of the seated class. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

"Our homeroom teacher?" Whispered out Izuku.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but put this on and go out to the field." Izuku and Itsuki looked at each other in confusion. What could possibly happen on the first day of school?

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"A quirk assessment test?" Everyone yelled in shock.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Aizawa brushed off Ochaco's questions. "If yo're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's how the teachers run their classes." He turned to his confused and nervous class. "You guys have been doing these since junior high too, right?" He pulled out a little device that had a list of events on it. "

Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks? This country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating." He turned to Izuku.

"Midoriya, you finished highest in the practical exam, right?" Everyone looked at the twins, who didn't falter the slightest at the attention. Bakugou was seething at not being first...again.

Izuku nodded to Aizawa. "What was your best result for the softball throw?"

"74 meters."

"Then, try doing it using your quirk." Izuku stepped forward and accepted a softball from Aizawa. As instructed, he walked into the circle and knew to get his quirk ready.

The power of One for All coursed through him, making his body glow and red lines appear all over him. 'Focus not only ten percent with full cowling, but an extra 10% to my right arm. It'll be a bit sore for a while, but it will be worth it.'

Everyone looked in wonder, trying to figure out how strong his quirk was. Itsuki smirk, knowing what his brother was thinking of.

Katsuki was seething. 'He had a quirk this whole time and never told me?! He hid this from me! Does he think I didn't deserve to know what he had?!'

Aizawa was prepared to cut off his quirk, but he held back, knowing this boy wouldn't be dumb enough to hurt himself to the point he did during the exams.

The glowing on his body ceased and was replaced with green lightning channeling currents all around him.

'One for All 10%, Full Cowling! 10% increase to my arm, making it 20%.'

He ready his arm back and prepared all his focus into the move.

'SMASH!' He yelled in his head as he launched the ball into the air. Completely frozen in his after throw pose.

Everyone watched in wonder as the ball flew away, bits of the electric power still stuck to it as it flew across the sky.

Aizawa nodded. This kid was a bit reckless, but he had good results. He pulled out his data recorder and showed everyone the results.

803.1

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"That much power!"

"It looks fun!"

There were more mutterings in the crowd but Izuki ignored it, only going back to his spot next to his brother who had a megawatt smile directed at him.

Katsuki was looking at him in shock which quickly turned to unadulterated hatred. Before he could even charge forward and destroy the little Deku, he found a wall of fire in front of him which dropped a second later to reveal a smirking Itsuki looking at him over Izuku's shoulder. Several people noticed, including Aizawa, but they didn't say anything about it. They didn't want to get involved with the hot head.

"It looks fun huh?" Aizawa said with blandly, getting everyone's attention. "You have three years to become a hero, will you have that attitude the whole time?" The man gave all of them an evil smile.

"Alright, whoever comes in last place at the end of the eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"HUH!"

-;-

Izuku dashed through the 50 meter with One for Al, getting him 2.93 seconds. Itsuki got a 4.13 by making a fireball underneath him and balancing on it with his foot to go forward. (think Aang from Avatar using his air ball)

In grip strength, Izuku scored a 306 kg while Itsuki only scored a 94 kg. Not bad, but not good enough for him either.

In the standing long jump, Izuku easily made it over with an enhanced jump while Itsuki used flames from his quirk enhanced gauntlets to propel him over the dirt. He checked and because he was using his quirk to push the flames and increase the power, it counted.

When it came to side stepping, well, there's a video of a bald headed hero who Izuku mimicked in a sense when it came to speed. Itsuki placed fireballs at either side of his body and used them to help him push back and forth even faster.

At the ball throw, Itsuki lit his ball on fire and used his powers to push it forward until it was long gone, getting him a 622.4 meter distance.

When it came to sit ups, Itsuki did well, but he couldn't really use his quirk for it. Izuku was a bit tired from using One for All so much, so he didn't use it, opting to simply show off his plain physical ability along with his brother. Even without quirks, they were both very fit.

Then there was the seated toe touches. All those years of training flexibility in Yoseikan Budo really paid off.

At the long distance, Izuku used One for All again and did extremely well, along with Itsuki who used his fire creation to make the fire ball once more and rolling his way to a good score.

"Alright, here are the totals." Aizawa said lazily. His data collector released a projection of the results, letting everyone see what happened.

 **1 Momo Yaoyoruzu**

 **2 Izuku Midoriya**

 **3 Shouta Todoroki**

 **4 Itsuki Midoriya**

 **5 Katsuki Bakugou**

 **6 Tenya Iida**

 **7 Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **8 Mezo Shoji**

 **9 Mashiroa Ojiro**

 **10 Eijiro Kirishima**

 **11 Mina Ashido**

 **12 Ochaco Uraraka**

 **13 Koji Koda**

 **14 Rikido Sato**

 **15 Tsuya Asui**

 **16 Yuga Aoyama**

 **17 Hanta Sero**

 **18 Denki Kaminari**

 **19 Kyoka Jiro**

 **20 Toru Hagakure**

Itsuki slapped his brother on the back. "Wow! Second Place! Good job Izuchan!" Izuku was looking over at the Hagakure. Though she was invisible, he could tell that was silently crying.

"Oh by the way, that little thing I said about expulsion...I lied." He said lazily, getting everyone to look at him in horror. "HUH!" Aizawa looked at all of them. "It was to test all of you and see how you would perform under the stress of failure resulting in punishment. A rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks." He finished with a strange smile.

Izuku Itsuki looked over at Hagekure to see she was jumping with joy, obviously happy about staying in U.A. He smiled knowing that nobody would have to be sent home early on their adventure as heroes.

"Deku! How dare you score higher than me!" The twins both turned to see Katsuki charging at both of them. Itsuki summoned up some fire and Izuku prepared for go into Full Cowling.

Before either side could start the first attack, Katsuki was bound up in long grey bindings, which wrapped around his head, neck, arms and body. Everyone looked over and traced the bindings back to their homeroom teacher, whose hair was now floating in the air and his eyes glowing red.

Katsuki gripped one of the bindings, but was in shock that what he hoped for didn't happen. "H-How come I can't blow these up!?"

"Because I'm deactivating it." Aizawa said. Itsuki and Izuku looked and saw a familiar pair of yellow shades with slits hanging in his shirt.

"Y-Your Eraserhead!?" Izuku said in shock. Itsuki wasn't fairing much better. Besides All Might, the older Midoriya felt that erasing people's quirks was probably the most amazing quirk ever.

Aizawa was surprised when Izuku said his name out loud. For the boy to know who he was said something about how engrossed he was with the hero community.

"That's enough, Bakugou. We don't need you attacking other students out of anger." He released the boy and pulled back his grey scarves, his red turning back to their dull black. "We're done here. Head to the classroom, there's handouts of the curriculum and class schedules. When you get back, look over them.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Everyone was sitting in their seats, waiting for their next teacher in 1A. The day had been pretty normal for both the twins. They went to english, math, and then ate lunch with Ochaco and Iida.

They loved the food Lunch Rush made for them, it was fantastic! But then again, when you live with a certified cook, it makes everything less spectacular in comparison. Thanks mom.

Izuku really hit it off with the pair. Itsuki also liked to talk to the pair, especially to Iida about the exhaust his engines have and how using flame propulsion can lead to some powerful effects.

They also managed to get the number one girl to sit with them, Yaoyorozu, She was nice and talked to all of them about the principles of her quirk. They all then talked about their classes and what they liked to do.

Itsuki thinks he might be able to get Iida into reading Flash or Iron Man.

 **"I am... Coming through the door like a normal person!"** The living legend All Might came through the door, getting amazed looks from all the 1A students.

"It's really him!" gawked Kaminari

"He really is a teacher this year!" Kirishima said in excitement.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuya wondered.

"His style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps!" Ojirou shivered.

 **"I teach Basic Hero Training! It's a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject. Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today! Combat Training! And to go with that are these."** All Might pointed to the wall as panels opened and showed numbers on the outsides of them.

 **"Costumes based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent before school started!"**

Itsuki and Izuku smiled to one another. They sent their requests in months before and what their quirks were. They were excited to what they would receive.

 **"After you change, head to Ground Beta!"**

"Hai!" Everyone yelled in excitement.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

All Might waited patiently as all his students came out of the tunnel, fully suited up in their uniforms as future heroes.

 **"They say the clothes make the man, young men and women. Be aware that from now on you are heroes!"**

Itsuki and Izuku came out side by side, both very happy with what they received.

Itsuki came out with an burnt orange combat suit with green accents. There were openings in the suit for his gauntlets to slip right in, causing it to look seemless and effective at once. In between the plates of his armor was black fire resistant material. On his head was a similarly colored helmet that had a tinted visor. All in all, he looked and felt like a hero. (Pidge's Paladin Armor in Voltron Legendary Defenders. Except the the white armor is burnt orange.)

Izuku walked out in his own costume, but it was very different from his brother's. He wore a green skintight suit with black and white stylized accents. The black markings made lines around his shoulders and knees and black lines that went down his arms and legs. The white made lines that formed a X with a small circle at the intersection, with a small lightning symbol in the middle. On top of this, he had black wrist guards, knee pads, and elbow armor. He wore a pair of black running shoes and white and black combat gloves. To finish the ensemble, he had a diamond shaped breathing mask (canon) around his neck.

All in all, the twins were very happy that they sent in their requests.

 **"That's great! You all look amazing!"** All Might gave them a brief explanation of the plans for their first basic combat training. Being split into teams of 2, they would take on the roles of villain or hero to decide whether they had to play defense or offense. Capture or recover for the heroes, capture or hold off the heroes until time runs out for the villains.

 **"Not, we will have a lot box to determine what the teams will be! Please take your paper and find your partner, as they will have the same letter on their's as you do."**

Team A: Midoriya (Izuku) and Ochaco

Team B: Todoroki and Shoji

Team C: Yaoyorozu and Midoriya (Itsuki)

Team D: Iida and Bakugou

Team E: Aishido and Aoyama

Team F: Koda and Sato

Team G: Kaminari and Jirou

Team H: Asui and Tokoyami

Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure

Team J: Sero and Kirishima

 **"And the first battle will be..."** All Might pulled one ball from each villain and hero bin. **"These teams!"**

Katsuki and Izuku stared at each other, one with anger, one with determination.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku made his way through the corridors, leading Uraraka. "Katsuki will try to come at us ,opting to have Iida stay back and play guard while he has fun."

"You know a lot about him, huh?" She asked curiously. Izuku nodded and his face tightened.

"I used to think that he was a friend, one that I always admired and saw as true hero potential, but then someone finally got it into my head that he was a bully and that his reasons for being a hero were for purely selfish reasons." She nodded.

"So why does he call you Deku?" Izuku cringed at that terrible nickname. "He gave it to me when we were kids, saying how the characters in my name meant Deku, which means useless. I hate that nickname, not only for it's meaning, but for the fact that he still uses it to this day, despite how far I've come." Uraraka smiled at him. "Well, you're definitely not useless. You're amazing Izuku. You scored second in the class, that proves how strong you are!" Izuku smiled to her, but it quickly faded.

"Shh, I hear something." He whispered. "He silently activated Full Cowling, going to 5% for now, but ready to switch instantly if need be.

"DEKU!" Around the corner of a wall came Bakugou, barreling in with his grenade like gauntlets aimed right at the duo. He blasted the spot they were at, smirking in satisfaction at the explosion he created.

"Get out of here Ochaco. I'll hold him off while you take care of getting to the bomb." Katsuki turned around to see Izuku let go of Angel Face, letting her run away.

'That piece of trash! I didn't even see him avoid it!' Katsuki turned around and looked at Izuku menacingly, who was getting into a defensive stance, lightning cackling around him.

"You think you're so great, you little bastard! I'll show you and everyone who you really are! You are below me, a pebble on the side of the street!"

"Katsuki, I let you get away with a lot when we were kids, but not any longer. This is my dream, and nothing will stop it, not even you."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Everyone watched the fight with fascination and awe.

Katsuki was definitely powerful , using his quirk to his advantage and having the raw firepower being his attacks, but Izuku was much more refined, using his speed to avoid and evade the blond before going in with quick and forceful impacts wit his elbows, knees, fists, and feet.

Itsuki watched his brother with an ever growing smile. His little brother has come so far. He could safely say that while he has had his quirk all his life, Izuku was already stronger than him in many ways.

Than again, when your brother has the power of All Might, you can't fault him for being so strong. Nevertheless, he's happy for his brother, happy knowing that his little Izuchan can complete his dream without the hardships of being the first quirkless hero.

All Might was impressed with his successor. The boy was making easy work of the blond, who through his power around with ease. While the boy was strong, the small area limited him when it came to using his powers, where the curly haired boy had didn't have to hold back.

That was until he saw Bakugou reaching for the pin in his gauntlet.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I don't want to have to hurt you, but you keep trying to do so to me." Izuku said in a defensive stance in from of his ex friend.

 _"Izuku, I found the bomb, it's on the middle of the fifth floor, but Iida is protecting it and stopping me from getting near it."_ He heard Uraraka say from his headset.

"Got it, try to get it, but I'll be there to help you soon." He whispered back.

Bakugou was confused, tired, and angry. Very angry. Izuku managed to avoid most of his moves and didn't look scuffed up in the slightest. He had a few burns on his arms guards, but that was it. Katsuki on the other hand had been hit in the stomach, ribs, back of the knees, and in the arms too many times for him comfort. Izuku had years of training his fighting technique, and coupled wit his mysterious quirk, it made him very dangerous.

'Screw everything! I'll blow him away right here and now!'

He reached for the pin in his grenade gauntlet. 'I asked for this to be added to my costume and now that I've build up enough nitroglycerin, it's will definitely blow him away!'

He pulled the pin and watched in cruel happiness as Izuku's eyes widened. A blast of explosion came out the end of his hand, blowing down the corridor and ripping it apart.

The explosion rocked the whole building, causing Uraraka and Iida, who were fighting upstairs, to stumble at the shaking.

When the smoked cleared from the damage, half of the lower levels were blow away, revealing the outside of the building and the rest of the currently unused battlefield.

Izuku was on the ground, his uniform burnt or singed in several places and his body in pain from the shear impact of the attack. Katsuki was very happy with the results.

"What do ya think, eh Deku!? My quirk carried quite a punch! That'll teach you who's number one! You're just a-"

"Shut up already!" Katsuki stopped and watched as Izuku slowly got up, his actions very forced and tired. "I don't care how much you want to push for first, I'm going to win today!"

Katsuki looked like he was ready to bury him where he stood. The blond charged forward with the intent to destroy the little Midoriya.

Izuku charged forward as well and charged up a certain part of his body. 'One for All 20%'. The two charged up with both their fists raised at one another.

*Boom*

Katsuki looked where his fist was supposed to hit his challenger, but found nothing! He looked around for a moment before hearing the sound of busted cement behind him. Turning around, he found something on the ceiling, a large hole that went straight up to the next levels. He screamed in frustration and hatred, making his way to follow the Deku, the one that fooled him again.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Uraraka was having not luck getting past Iida. He guarded the bomb with all his heart and time was running out. She couldn't use anything around her because he moved everything out of the room, meaning her quirk was not helping much.

 _"Uraraka!"_

"Izuku!" She yelped out in surprise, her hand going to her ear. "What's wrong?"

 _"I'm heading to you. I need you to have him get away from the bomb! I'll be coming in from behind to touch it, you think you can do that!?"_

She nodded. "Hai, I'll do my best!" She ran at Iida, knowing he was faster, but that wasn't her job.

He avoided her hands, making sure to not let her touch him.

"You can't win hero! Your time is growing shorter and I will win, bwahahahaha!" Iida said in mock villainy.

'Man, he's really getting into character.'

She made sure to push him further and further from the bomb. He could get there way before she could, but he didn't take into account her teammate.

The sound of distant impacts against concrete made themselves known to the hero and mock villain. They stopped their game of cat and mouse when an explosion of dust blew out from the middle of the room. When the dust cleared, there was a tired by lightning powered Izuku Midoriya standing there.

And he was close to the bomb. Iida acted quick, moving to get him away from the key to victory, but Izuku was closer than he was and still had some juice in him, allowing him to touch the bomb before Iida could move it or him. "Re-recovered." He said tiredly, his soreness drowning out Iida's cry in defeat.

 _ **"With our first team combat test, Hero Team Wins!**_ " All Might's voice sounded through all the speakers.

'Man, I had to punch through four levels of thick concrete to get here using 20%. My arms are so tired and stressed.' He thought as he leaned his back against the fake explosive.

"Izuku!" He looked up groggily to see his cheerful teammate smiling at him. "We did it!" He smiled at her.

"And it was thanks to you." He said tiredly.

She looked at him with confusion. "B-But you were the one to not only distract Bakugou, but also touch it." He nodded.

"But you were the one to find the bomb and to distract Iida. Had it not been for you, I wouldn't have been able to recover it."

Coming out of the hole that Izuku made was a pissed off looking Katsuki. He looked over at Deku and his vision turned red. He stalked forward, despite his 'teammate's' requests and demands that he stopped, as they had already lost.

Katsuki was ready to kill Deku had a certain hero not drawn him of of his moment of pure anger.

Coming out of nowhere, All Might placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder and stopped his advance **"Young Bakugou, please join us in the room with the rest of your classmates. That goes for the rest of you as well. "** Izuku nodded. With the help of Uraraka, got up and made his way out of the room, but not before meeting the blond's eyes, who stared at him with an undefinable look. But there was something Izuku could see in his eyes.

Defeat.


	9. UA Arc 2

Another Chapter out! i hope you like it thus far. There is more to come.

And yes, I have undertones of gay, get over it. I don't know what pairings I'm doing yet.

Anyway, onto the chapter.

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 ** _U.A Arc #2_**

 ** _-;-;-;-_**

"Izuchan, Good job in there!" Itsuki pulled his brother into a hug, making sure to be careful of his brother's soreness. Izuku melted into it, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep at the moment.

"Yeah, but I had to push myself to get to the bomb in time." Izuku said tiredly. "And without Uraraka, I wouldn't have gotten it." Said girl blushed a little at the praise.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own either." She said looking down.

"But your teamwork allowed you the chance to get past me. Had I had more time or my teammate to assist me, we may have made it to the time limit." Iida interjected, getting a fair share of nods from his deduction.

 **"Alright, who can tell me what happened in that fight?"** All Might said as he walked in with Katsuki, who still looked angry, but not near as much as before.

Yaoyorozu raised her hand and was chosen by the red and blue hero. "The villains split up and didn't cooperate with one anther regarding the protection of the bomb, leaving one to protect and one to attack. The heroes in turn were able to get to the bomb by using a two on one in the last few seconds. While they could have used more teamwork, they still managed to complete their objective." All Might nodded, but was expecting much less from that explanation.

 **"That's correct. You covered all the major points. Though Iida was able to hold off Uraraka's attacks for a long period of time before Midoriya showed up."** He coughed into his hand and got onto the next topic.

 **"Now, for the next round!"**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Using his ice quirk, Todoroki easily one against Ojiro and Hagakure for his team. It was a very onesided fight.

Tokoyami and Asui's teamwork managed to defeat Kirishima's and Sero's basic defenses and dark shadow easily kept the two back while Asui swept around and recovered the bomb.

Koda and Sato won because Aoyama tried to use his lazer on them, only to hit the bomb instead.

Now, it was villains Yaoyorozu and Itsuki vs Kaminari and Jirou as heroes.

"So you can build anything?" Itsuki asked the girl in question as he helped her prepare more defenses. They didn't know where the other team was, but until they found out or they came to them, they would make their defenses greater.

"Yes, I change my fat molecules into material which can be used to create anything I think up in my head." Itsuki nodded and let a smile build on his face.

"Do you think you could build me a few things?"

-;-

It didn't take long for Jirou and Kaminari to find where the room was. Jirou could tell all the entrances were blockaded, so they would have to bust through or find a new way in.

Kaminari decided busting in was more fun, so Jirou relented. Connecting her jack to her leg, she let the amplified sounds reek havoc on the main door to their target.

After a few moments, the metal finally caved and entrance was opened. The two ran int the room, only to be surrounded by fire in all directions. They tried to look for a way out, but no avail.

"Hey guys!" The two now sweating and hot heroes looked up to see Itsuki and Yaoyororu looking at them near the bomb. "It was a bit cold in here, so I lit us a few fires to keep us warm!" Jirou got the message and looked around to see dozens of torches hanging from the wall.

Having more fire coverage allowed for him to make the ring of fire with little to no trouble, as his source was everywhere.

Jirou put her jack in her leg and fired a blast of sonic energy at the two. The two were pushed back the slightest bit by the force, but they didn't cover their ears in pain like she thought they would.

"We took a gamble and removed our earpieces in exchange for sound cancelling ear plugs." Yaoyorozu shouted out.

"You guys have been captured. I can let you cook a bit longer, but I would prefer not to hurt you."

Kaminari wasn't ready to give up yet. looking down at the ground, he noticed there was metal etchings in between the concrete. He looked and saw the same etchings near the two villains. Smiling to himself, he touched the metal and channeled hundred of thousands of volts into his attack.

He watched as his lightning cackled towards the two and waited for them to get shocked and drop the fire barrier.

The two just stood there, as if nothing happened. "What's going on?!" He yelled in shock (Pun intended).

Itsuki, still controlling his fire, raised his foot up to show a black shoe. Yaoyorozu held up her hands to show she was wearing gloves. "Since I'm a melee fighter, I asked Yaoyorozu to make us a pair of gloves and shoes with thick enough rubber to resist your electric based attacks Kaminari!"

"Do you two surrender?!" The creation expert asked loudly.

Jirou didn't see a way out of this. They had coved all the bases thanks to Yaoyorozu's creation quirk and they were surrounded by fire. Even if they did escape, there was more flames they would have to deal with. And if they made a big attack from this position, Midoriya could have the flames converge on them and burn them out. There was no winning.

"We give." She said.

"What!?" They both yelled.

"I said we give!" Jirou screamed in irritation. Kaminari yelled in protest, but it was their only option.

 ** _"The heroes have been captured and cannot complete their objective. The villain team wins!"_**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Itsuki walked alongside His brother, Iida, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu. The girl had apparently been impressed with his plan, making sure to counter sound and electricity from both of the heroes. They all walked alongside one another, making there way out of the school grounds.

"It's pretty amazing how you were able to bust through several levels of concrete." Iida stated about Izuku.

"Well, I had to up my strength to get through to both of you. It was the only way we were going to win in time."

"Yes, you did run short on time, but you were able to complete your objective." Yaoyorozu stated.

Itsuki was listening in and giving his two ryo every few moments, but then he caught notice of a certain blond.

"I'll catch up with you later..." He said as he pulled away from the group and followed Katsuki, who made his way out of the school.

"Oi! Bakugou!" Said boy turned around and stared at his rival, not speaking a word. There was a bit of pause before Itsuki sighed. "I get it, you want to win. You want to prove that you're the best. You want to be number one. But I have a question for you: When has any hero ever made to the top on their own?

Do you think All Might got that strong without help? Do you think the best heroes in the world got strong without the need of support? Look up the lives of any top hero and you'll see that they haven't been in it on their own. Most of them not only got support from trainers and teachers, but from friends and family." Katsuki scowled at the green haired boy.

"What are you saying you piece of trash?" Itsuki breathed out a long sigh.

"I've had my brother's support since we found out about my quirk. I know it took us a while, but he eventually developed his own and I support him. All in all, both me and my brother have had support to get us where we are. Whether it was through training, teachers, each other, or our Kaa-san, we have always had support to get where we are." Katsuki didn't say anything, but a scowl remained on his face.

"I'm not going to get comfortable with you. Far from it, I still hate a lot about you, especially for what you did to Izuchan at a young age, but I'm willing to be civil. That's why I'm giving you this advice. Everyone needs some help to pick them up when they're down." Katsuki's eyes were over shadowed by his hair, not speaking a word to the other boy. Itsuki closed his eyes and walked passed the blond, who was thinking about the words spoken to him by his rival since they were ten.

 **-flashback-**

Itsuki watched as Katsuki climbed up the holes that Izuku made. He should be focusing on his brother's fight, but he noticed something about the blond as he chased after in hopes of victory.

It was his eyes. He looked crazed and angry, but there was something else. Something that nobody else saw but he could see it in the blond's eyes.

Desperation.

The need to win, and it was extremely evident on Bakugous face. It confused Itsuki. The blond had always acted superior, yet at the moment of upcoming loss, he was willing to do anything to win and be the undisputed best.

Katsuki continued to scale the cement holes, and made it to the top, only to find Izuku touching the bomb. Itsuki continued to watch the blond, and he could see it. The flicker in his eyes. The feeling of defeat, and it was as if the bomb user felt inferior.

Underneath his black eyemask slipped a stray tear, easily covered up by the sweat that had built up on his face, and the Midoriya saw it.

 **-end flashback-**

Itsuki couldn't get those thoughts out of his mind. It was like his mind wanted him to replay that memory over and over, trying to get him to see something.

Had he been wrong about Bakugou all this time?

.

No.

The hot head was the same as he was all those years ago.

But for some reason, he found a reason to care. Care enough to help the bastard out, despite what he's done in the past.

Itsuki sighed. His little brother's overly selfless attitude was rubbing off on him.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The twins made their way to their second day at hero school only to find a group of people right outside the entrance. Before they knew it, they had dozens of people surrounding them and camera pointed in their faces.

"What is it like having All Might as a teacher." A woman with dark hair asked desperately.

Izuku and Itsuki sweatdropped. "Well, All Might is an amazing hero. He uses his experience to teach us not only to be heroes, but to be protectors as well." Izuku said.

"What he said" Itsuki followed.

The two then pushed through the crowd of reporters, hoping to get to class on time.

-;-

Itsuki and Izuku got in class before Aizawa-sensei showed up, much to their relief.

The twins along with the rest of the class were waiting for their homeroom teacher to show up, wondering what today would bring. Just yesterday, they had the training and the quirk assessment. Everyone wondered what crazy thing their teacher could pull on them today.

Aizawa walked in slowly and shuffled a stack of papers on his desk. "I got the results back from your combat tests. Good work to all of you. Bakugou, you have talent, so don''t think like a kid and start thinking like a hero. You had a teammate, make sure to cooperate with them." Katsuki huffed but didn't say anything. He was probably still too hung up on Itsuki's words.

"Now, lets get down to homeroom business. Today, we'll be choosing a homeroom class representative."

"It's actually a normal school activity!"

Everyone began to scream about who should be the class rep, most of them choosing themselves.

Of course, Iida made a big deal about the responsibilities as class rep. Sadly, it din't help when it came to the votes.

Midoriya Izuku- 4 Class Representative

Yaoyorozu Momo- 2 Assistant Class Representative

"Way to go Izuku!" Itsuki said with a smile at his flustered brother.

"I didn't vote for myself, how did I get so many votes?" Izuku asked in shock at his numbers.

"I voted for you." Itsuki stated happily.

"So did I!" Uraraka put in.

"I also voted for you, Midoriya. I felt you had the best overall ability in the class." Iida stated stoically, but he was defeated on the inside.

"I Voted for you as well. I was going to vote for Itsuki-san, but he asked me not to." Yaoyorozu said with a small upturn of the lips.

Izuku looked at all of them with shock. He had no idea that many of them had so much faith in him.

-;-

Izuku sat down with his friends, talking about the horde of people that were still outside the school.

"I swear, those people don't understand that this is a school." Itsuki said as he munched on his rice. It was good, but there mother's was even better.

"I must marginally agree with you. While they are disrupting the flow of the school, they haven't done anything negative. It is simply their job to get the information that the people want." Yaoyorozu stated. Everyone nodded to her assessment.

Izuku decided it would be a good idea to change topics. "Well, now that's I've been made into the Class Representative, I have no idea what I'm suppose to do. I don't even know why all of you would vote for me." He said with nervousness.

"I voted for you because you are able to think ahead and are good at adapting in high stress or critical situations." Iida stated coolly.

"But didn't you want to be Class Rep? You have the glasses and everything." Yao and Izuku sweatdropped at Uraraka's blunt un-thoughtful reasoning. Itsuki just snickered.

Iida ignored this and pushed his glasses up. "Wanting to and being able to are very different things. I merely judged that you would be a better candidate."

"Merely?" Uraraka asked, wondering by the change in his words. "You've never said that one before." She leaned closer to the blue haired boy. "I've been thinking... are you a rich boy?" Iida, while embarrassed at first, wasted no time in explaining his family's hero business, including his brother Ingenium and how he wanted to be just like him.

The twins smiled. "I understand what you mean. Me and Izuchan have wanted to be heroes since we were kids. We wanted to be just like All Might. I guess you can say the man was our idol like your brother is to you." Iida nodded.

Yaoyorozu opened to her mouth to put in something else, but them an alarm blared through the entire school, including the cafeteria.

{There has been a level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outside promptly.}

Itsuki turned to a second year upperclassman. "What's a level three security breach?" The student picked up his bag and turned to the Midoriya. "Level three means that somebody is trespassing school grounds." The boy then ran off, leaving the group of 1A to also follow in his footsteps.

Everyone scrambled for the one exit, forcing people up against the walls and windows of the corridors in an attempt to get out faster. Itsuki had Uraraka next to him, but lost contact with his brother. The unfreckled Midoriya saw Iida up against the window, looking outside. "Midoriya, can you get Uraraka to use her quirk on me?" Itsuki found Iida's eyes on him and nodded. Pushing through while holding the small girl's hand, he pulled her forward through the crowd and managed to get close enough to have Iida touch hands with her.

The boy then floated into the air and started up his engines, spinning through the air quite comically before slamming into the wall and landing in a very humorous position.

"Everyone! Everything's fine!" All the U.A students fighting for the exit looked up at the walk signal students on the high beam of the EXIT sign.

"It's just the press. Everything's fine. There's no need to panic. We are student's of U.A., let us act the way befitting the best of the best!" Iida yelled out, calming down the horde of students that were shoving one another.

The students calmed down and took notice of their surroundings. The U.A students then ceased their moment of panicking and exited more formally out of the school. Izuku watched the whole thing and smiled at a certain engine student.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Itsuki walked alongside his brother, both of them talking about their day at school.

Izuku had given up his position as Class Representative to Iida. While it would be cool to do it himself, he knew Iida would do an amazing job.

Out of the corner of his eye, Itsuki saw Bakugou, walking home alone once again.

"I'll catch up with you later Izuchan!" Before his brother could say anything, Itsuki was rushing over to the blond. Izuku was confused. Itsuki was the person to make him see how Katsuki was in the first place, and here he was, going out of his way to talk to him. It didn't add up.

"Oi! Katsuki!" Said boy turned around and a scowl replaced his look of indifference.

"What do ya want, shithead?" Itsuki didn't smirk, didn't smile. He only gave the bomb user a serious look. "I just wanted to ask if you thought over what I said." Bakugou stared back at the Green haired boy, neither of them saying anything as the sun set on them, orange rays shining on their skin.

"Tch, I don't need your support. I don't need anyone's support to make it to the top!" Katsuki pushed passed the unmoving Midoriya, shoving his shoulder as he walked off.

"Then why are you in U.A?" Katsuki stopped. "You came to U.A to get the best education possible. To learn how to be the best hero ever. You're using the support of the teachers at this school to get better. If you don't need support, then you shouldn't have come to U.A." Katsuki turned around and looked at the Midoriya with hatred. Midoriya was still facing away from him.

Katsuki took several steps forward, but was halted when Itsuki continued. "But you did come. You came to get amazing support from the best heroes in the country, because you know that their support will take you a long way." The green haired boy turned to face the now bewildered Katsuki. "You understand the need for help, but you don't like to admit it.

That's why I asked if you would like mine. I know we won't be friends, far from it actually, but I understand your drive to be the best." Itsuki finished and let them in an uncomfortable silence once more. Katsuki had a whirl of ideas, thoughts, and emotions in his head, but only one word came out.

"Why?" Itsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Why you ask? Simple, because you're willing to do anything to win. I saw how you acted during the combat test. I know how desperate you are for approval. It's how Izuku felt when he always followed you around." Itsuki frowned as he remembered when Izuku came back that one night after being beaten up by Katsuki and his friends.

"I won't be your friend. I won't be a tool for you to use, but I will be there to help you if and when you swallow your pride and ask for it. I know you hate to admit it, but if you want to be a hero, you're going to need a hand to get to the top." Itsuki made his way passed the unmoving Bakugou, who was mulling over those words in his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Katsuki. All you have to do is tell me yes or no when you're ready."

Itsuki went to catch up with his brother, knowing he would have to explain himself to the little twin.

Sometimes, he wished that Izuku was a little less observant.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

All the students piled into the bus, costumes and all as they made their way out for a school field trip. Izuku was excited, wondering if the rescue missions schedules for today would allow him to push himself using One for All.

Iida was definitely taking his job seriously, yelling about going in with two lines to make things go 'smoothly' then proceeding to blow his whistle in command.

Boarding the bus next to his twin, Itsuki sat next to the frog girl, Asui, he remembered.

They all boarded the commercial bus and made their way to their unknown destination, Iida being depressed because his lack of knowledge regarding the bus.

"I say whatever comes to mind." Asui said out loud. "Midoriyas." The two looked over to her. "Yeah Asui-san?" they asked in unison, getting some looks for their twin speaking.

"Call me Tsu. You two have very different quirks, yet you're twins." Itsuki smiled.

"Well, we don't know why, but Izuku developed out oba-chan's quirk, which was body enhancement. His is different from hers, as she could make herself a little bit stronger and faster, but since she never trained it, she wasn't very strong."

Itsuki said flawlessly. He and Izuku thought about the fact that they were twins and had different quirks, so they made a concrete lie that nobody would question. Judging by everyone's looks, they believed it.

Well, most of them did, judging by Katsuki's look.

"I got my quirk from both our parents. Kaa-san could pull objects towards her and ... and Hisashi could breath fire. I got a mutation of the two." Everyone noticed how he said his father's name, but they didn't want to poke at it.

"Hmm, also, Midoriya's quirk is like All Might's." Tsu stated, getting looks from some other bus riders. Izuku got a bit nervous at the attention.

"W-Well, there's a - a lot of enhancement types out there. I guess you could say it's like All Might's, but h-his is way stronger." Izuku stuttered out nervously. Itsuki internally sighed. This is why he's the one that tells the lies and not his muttering little twin.

"Yeah, plus Midoriya has that lightning that surrounds him." Kirishimi put in, getting a sigh of relief from the distressed Izuku. "Both Midoriyas have really flashy quirks. It really helps to have something like that to become a pro hero." Kirishima lifted up his arm and hardened it. "Mine's not so flashy. Hardening is good against others but it doesn't look like much." Izuku and Itsuki smiled.

"Well, I think that your quirk is pretty amazing."

"I have to agree with Izuchan, your quirk is definitely useful in combat."

"Thanks." Kirishima leaned back into his seat. "But in order to be a pro hero you have to be popular. The flashier the quirk, the better."

"My naval lazer is pro hero level in both power and flashiness." Aoyama said with his unending smile.

"But it's not so great that it gives you a stomachache." Ashido placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Aoyama's good mood to falter.

"By the way." Ashido looked over to the twins. "I notice that you call each other Izuchan and Itsuchan. It's so cute!" This got a slight blush from the two boys.

"Yeah, while I get that you two are brothers, it's unusual to have those nicknames now that we're in high school and all." Itsuki chuckled at Kirishima's statement.

"Me and Izuchan were each other's friends when we grew up. We did everything together. Sleep, eat, play, and even trained." He ruffled his twins hair, getting a squawk from the curly haired boy. "I don't care if we're both eight years old or eighty, I'll call him Izuchan forever."

"Itsuchan!" Izuku half whined while fixing his hair. "Hey, you're still allowed to call me that, I think it's only fair." Everyone found themselves amused by the playful twin banter. It was evident that they cared a lot about one another. The moment of course was ruined.

"Why do you call your Tou-san by his name?" Tsu asked out of nowhere, getting looks of shock.

'She's so blunt!'

Itsuki and Izuku stopped their moment of mock playing and looked at each other. Itsuki closed his eyes shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't a big deal to him, the bastard was gone now. "Simple really, he was a piece of crap and was going to use me as a bargaining chip in an investment."

"What kind of investment?" Kirishima asked curiously. Itsuki opened his eyes back up and stared at the bus roof.

"He wanted to put me in several quirk marriages so his company could get some money." Some people looked in shock while others seemed a bit confused. Itsuki decided would be best to explain. "A quirk marriage is where two people are forced to marry simply to make offspring with a better quirk. Basically, it's like those old arranged marriages between rich families so the rich can become richer, but instead, the quirks become more powerful."

Everyone looked at him in shock, horrified by the idea of being used to make children simply for their quirks, but none more than Todoroki, who stared at him intently. He was further down the bus, so Itsuki didn't see his stare. "It's fine though. Our Kaa-san kicked his ass and got rid of him. He used to provide for us, but now our mom does fine without him. She got a job over at Midaki's and is one of their best cooks there." Itsuki said happily, Izuku nodded along with him.

"Ooooo, I love Midaki's!" Ashido said happily, the earlier dark mood gone. "They have great tempura! Wait." She pointed to the twins. "Is your mom the plump lady with green hair that smiles all the time? She's the best!"

The Itsuki and Izuku laughed. It looks like their mom had a fan.

The air grew a bit lighter with Mina's declaration. Conversations built up once again in the bus, and joyful talks were shared amongst students.

Except a certain half and half user, who stared at the older Midoriya with calculating eyes.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you." Itsuki and Izuku looked in amazement, along with everyone else. "The space hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly hero who rescues people from disasters." Izuku said in amazement, Itsuki shaking his head at his hero obsession.

"Everyone head inside without delay." Thirteen stated in his masked voice.

-;-

The class walked into the domes building and looked around with wonder at their surroundings. There were several domes lying around, colored with different designs, wreckage from buildings, and many other disaster based situations.

"Wow, it looks just like Universal Studios!" Kirishima said in amazement.

Thirteen stepped in front of the 1A students. "Shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera. It's a training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'! Or USJ for short."

"It really is USJ (Universal Studios Japan)." Everyone said in unison.

Izuku watched as Aizawa-sensei walked up to Thirteen and started talking. He heard 'All Might' and Thirteen raised up three fingers.

Izuku knew what was going on. All Might went over his time limit and was Toshinori as of now. Granted they're the same person, it just helps him visualize All Might in a bigger light than his skinny counterpart.

"Now, I have to go over a point, or two... or three, or four... or five, or six, or seven..." Thirteen rambled on, getting everyone to look at the hero with disbelief as the number increased.

The Black Hole hero explained the basics of quirks and how many quirks are used for saving people, but those same abilities can get others hurt, like his own. He explained that their quirks are gifts that needed to be regulated so nobody could be hurt by them when they were trying to be heroes. During the speech, Itsuki couldn't help but let his eyes veer over to Katsuki.

The hero took a bow and let the praise from the impressed students wash over him.

Aizawa took a step forward. "Alright, now first-" The lights then flickered out around the USJ, the waterfalls and the fountains sputtering several times at the change in power.

Aizawa turned and saw a worm hole like opening in the middle of the building, and a man stepping out of it.

"Everyone, get back and don't move. Thirteen, protect the students!" Everyone was curious as to what was going on, some of them wondering if this was a test like the entrance exam, but Ituski and Izuku saw how Eraserhead put his slit glasses on.

"Those are villains."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

That's the end. What will I do to spice up the fight and make it it different? Only I know.

Until next time, see ya!


	10. UA Arc 3

Alright, enough of my talking, I'm just gonna get right into it. I apologize for the error I had earlier with uploading the wrong chapter. It's been fixed so you are welcome to read it now.

Hope you like it!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 ** _U.A Arc #3_**

 ** _-;-;-;-_**

Itsuki watched as Aizawa-sensei jumped down and began beating the horde of villains with ease. He could tell the man was a pro hero for a reason. Quickly nodding to himself, he went to catch up with his brother.

As the group of students made there way out of the USJ, a black portal like before opened up and revealed a mass of purplish black with two slanted yellow eyes. "I cannot allow you to leave. All ow me to introduce us. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves into the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." Everyone looked at him with shock, but none more than Izuku.

'They're here to kill All Might? How though?'

"I believe All Might should have been here, was there some kind of change? Well that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play." Thirteen opened his finger's cap, but before he could do anything, Kirishima and Bakugou jumped forward to attack. Both hit the black entity and smirked with victory, but it quickly faded when the black mist recollected itself.

Before anyone could do anything, the black mist surrounded them. Itsuki couldn't see a thing and the winds from the mystery mist were blowing out the flames in his arms before he could ignite and do anything.

He found his balance taken from him as he was sucked away, a black portal dropping him along with everyone else in different areas. He simply hoped that Izuku was alright.

-;-

Izuku was dropped out of a portal and found himself hurdling towards a body of water. Activating Full Cowling, he felt the energy of One for All fill him. He looked around and swam up with impressive speeds. Making his way to the top, he managed to spot a shark like man swimming at with impressive speeds.

The man opened up his giant jaws, but Izuku dodged out of the way and delivered a strong right to the mans back, knowing the villain into deeper waters. He saw someone else and geared up for a fight, only to see that it was Tsuyu, who shot her tongue at him and carried him out of the water. She dropped him on the boat and then someone else. Izuku cleared his eyes and found Sero beside him. "Thanks Tsu." The frog girl smiled at the use of her preferred name.

"These guys are probably the ones that set up the incident yesterday to get into the school. They must have found out where we were going to set up this trap, but luckily they probably don't know our quirks." Tsuyu nodded.

"You're probably right. If they knew our quirks, they would have sent me to the Firezone. I don't do well with heat." Izuku and Sero nodded.

"We should try to get back to everyone else, but I don't know how we can." Sero put in as he shook his hair of the water.

"We'll have to get off this boat." Izuku looked down at the waters and found a horde of villains all waiting in the water for them. "And it looks like we can't swim out." Sero and Tsuyu found themselves on both sides of Izuku. "Why aren't they doing anything?" Sero asked curiously as he stared at the unmoving villains.

"They're probably waiting for us to get in the water. They think that that's our only way out." Tsuyu turned to Izuku. "By the way, they said they were here to kill All Might. Do you think have a way to do it?" Izuku couldn't help but worry about that problem.

"Yeah. They said they want to have him draw his last breath, which means they probably have something prepared for him." Sero deduced. "But then again, how could they kill All Might?" Izuku nodded at Sero's question, not finding a good answer to the question..

"Yeah. We might have to worry about that in the future." He turned to his classmates. "But for not, we should focus on the task at hand." Tsuyu and Sero nodded. The idea of being surround by villains while they talked didn't make either of them comfortable.

"Ribbit, Do you have an idea." Izuku looked at her tongue, which stuck out the side of her mouth, and looked at Sero's tape dispensers. "I think I get out of here. Sero, how much tape can you shoot?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Itsuki flew downward at an incredible speed. Using his now working gauntlets, He propelled himself back and landed on the ground with a slight impact. His knees would be sore later.

Looking up, he found himself in an area filled with fire. Everything was on fire. Fire everywhere.

He heard stomping and turned around to see a horde of villains, all looking at him menacingly. "No hard feelings kid, but any last words before you die?" Itsuki smirked and began pulling flames from all around him, making a ball of pure heat and flame right above his head. The flames swirled around him and took the form of a menacing dragon that glared down at the group of criminal.

The villains didn't look so confident anymore.

"Yeah, I have a few: I wont cover your medical expenses." And with that, every villain found themselves getting very friendly with fireballs and burns.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Katsuki landed in a half destroyed building. It didn't take long for him to bust some heads and meet up with the redhead, Kirishima.

With their combined strength, the two easily dispatched the horde of villain wannabes.

"Oi Bakugou." Kirishima smashed a villain with plant quirk into the ground.

"What do ya want!?" Bakugou blew up two villains with both arms.

"I notice that you look at Midoriya a lot. The fire one." Kirishima dodged a sword and knocked the man to the side.

"What of it!?" He blew up a blade covered man who was blasted into two more villains.

"Don't have a damn conversation while you're fighting us!" A giant man yelled out, only to me socked in the face by both of them at the same time. "Shut up, you're interrupting us!" They yelled.

"I'm just curious. You stare at him like he asked you out on a date or something, all confused but angry at the same time." Kirishima knocked two villains' heads together.

"Like I would ever go out with a guy, and a piece of trash like him!" Bakugou blew up the remaining villains, obviously venting the anger. Kirishima whistled at the firepower.

"I'm just saying, you seem to look at him a lot. In class, on the bus, during walks to class and lunch. I'm starting to get that stalker vibe from you." Kirishima chuckled as he turned his head hard. An explosive fist came down on it. "I am not a stalker damn it!" Katsuki grabbed an invisible villain out of the air and blew his head up, leaving the chameleon man with a severe concussion.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku knew that it would hurt, but if he could get them out of there, it was worth it. He held onto both Sero and Tsuyu as he jumped off the side of the dock.

"Look, they're jumping!"

"We got em now!"

"Get ready to die kids!"

Izuku pushed 30% into his legs, feeling the strain on his muscles. His body could barely manage 20% Going up another 10% would hurt, but it wold be worth it. He just hoped he didn't break a leg.

He got closer to the water, his classmates not looking so confident in his plan. A villain reached out to grab him by the feet as they collided with the water.

It was just what he wanted.

As the hand grabbed onto his foot, he quicky placed his other on the fish man's face and launched off, flying into the air towards the fountain at the middle of the USJ. The power of both his feet on the man caused the water's surface to implode on itself around the point of impact.

A whirlpool quickly formed and began sucking all the villains in the area. "Sero, Now!" Sero used both his elbows and shot hundreds of feet of tape into the whirlpool. The tape got sucked up into the water's current, wrapping around the villains in the middle. They all moved around frantically, but with no positive results. There was so much tape around them and they were in such awkward positions that they couldn't do anything.

Feeling the strain on his arms, Sero cut off the tape, and not a moment too soon, as the water exploded out, a giant pile of tied up villains in the middle, all forced together and trying to find their way out.

As they began to descend from their airtime, Tsuyu used her tongue and latched onto a pole on the water's edge, pulling the other two with her.

The three of them landed on solid ground, feeling relieved that the plan worked. izuku went to stand, but he could feel his legs were very tired and the muscles in them were probably torn in some areas. He was not ready for even a quarter of All Might's power.

Looking over, they saw a blue haired man with hands all over his body charging at their teacher. Tsuyu quickly pulled Midoriya with her to a safer location behind a wall, Sero following right behind.

-;-

Aizawa was tired. He had taken out at least sixty villains, all ranging from strength and size. His eyes were sore from use and he wondered how many more he would have to take out.

He saw the blue haired man run at him with his hands opened up. Aizawa shot a scarf at the man, but he caught it and continued forward. It didn't dissuade Eraserhead from running forward. He dodged the man's sloppy attack and made impact with the supposed leader's stomach.

He growled in frustration as he saw the man had grabbed his elbow, holding him with strength he didn't know a skinny man could possess. He felt his hair fall down to his head.

"It's hard to see with all your movement, but there's a moment where you complete an action, and your hair drops. "Aizawa's eyes widened behind his visor. He felt a stinging pain in his elbow, as if it was being burned away.

"And the space has gotten shorter and shorter." Aizawa looked in pain as his elbow was being crumbled away by the man's quirk. " Don't push yourself, Eraserhead." Aizawa pushed the man off and punched him in the hand covered face. He jumped back, hoping to get some distance from the villain.

Izuku stared in shock. The hand covered man had done some serious damage to Aizawa sensei. He couldn't tell exactly, but it looks like with hand contact he could turn things to dust, or perhaps destroy or decay. He turned to his teacher.

"Their sensei was in trouble. He had to help the man in some way. While he was a pro hero, he was obviously tired and had just suffered a terrible injury from the villain.

However, Aizawa wasn't done. Even surrounded by several move villains in his current state, he took them out with haste. While it wasn't as clean as his usual ones, he had an excuse.

The leader of the villains spread his arms open and gawked at the hero. "You're so cool!... So Cool!" The villains amazed praise quickly dropped. "By the way hero..." Aizawa turned around and found a strange creature with black skin, red scars on its body, it's brain exposed and a bird like beak with razor sharp teeth. It was looking right at him.

"I'm not the last boss."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku watched in horror as their teacher was obliterated by the giant creature that the man called a Nomu. It wasn't even affected by the use of their sensei's erase quirk.

He didn't know what to do. This was a monster biologically created to destroy anything, perhaps even All Might. Maybe this is why they're so confident to attack them head on. They had this creature with them.

Izuku, Sero, and Tsuyu watched from behind the wall as the strange black mist man appeared right beside the supposed leader of the group.

"Tomura Shigaraki." So that was his name. Izuku mentally cataloged it.

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?" The hand faced one asked.

"I put thirteen out of action, but there were students I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away." Izuku almost sighed in relief. One of their classmates got out and was going for help.

The blue haired man began to scratch at his own neck, with turned into outright clawing, as if he was trying to peel his own skin off. "Kurogiri, if you weren't a warp gave, I would crush you right here right now!" The man abruptly stopped his scratching. "We can't win against over a dozen heroes. It's game over. Damn, it's game over this time." He turned to the black mist man.

"Lets go home."

Sero turned to his teammates. "You hear that, they're leaving." Tsuyu nodded. "It seems that their plans are going to fail now that more heroes are on the way."

Izuku got in a small thinking pose. "It's strange though. They're leaving so quickly after putting in so much effort. I don't think they're done yet. After all, they came to kill All Might." The other two nodded. "I have to agree with you on that." Sero stated.

"Oh yeah." The blue haired man turned to group of hiding students, who tensed up at the look in his eyes. Izuku subtly began to charge up his body. His legs still hurt like hell, but he would bear with it.

He had broken his arms and legs several times during his training with All Might and had gone through serious training for years. He was used to some pain. He was lucky that Recovery Girl knew Toshinori otherwise he would probably still be in a hospital.

"Let's smash some of his pride." The lead villain appeared right in front of Tsuyu's face, his hand going toward's her in an attempt to crumble her with his quirk.

However, the man had not accounted for Izuku being faster. Izuku, at 15%, grabbed the man's outreached hand by the wrist and flipped him onto the ground. Knowing what the man would do next, he stamped his foot on the other man's wrist, making it impossible for him to move.

The entire time this happened, Shigaraki was surprised and angered by the quick actions made by a child. He was expecting decaying bits of a U.A students under his palms but was met with pain in both of his wrists and being thrown onto his back in an instant. He found himself staring at a child. A child that was able to disarm him so quickly. It made him mad, down right furious. How dare this boy make a mockery of him!

"NOMU!" He screamed out, causing the three to tense up.

Sero and Tsuyu jumped back and shot tape and a tongue respectfully towards the Midoriya, who now had a giant man standing over him. Izuku was barely pulled away in time by the combined strength of his friends.

The Nomu didn't go after him though, rather it gently picked up the now injured Shigaraki, who had developing bruises on both his wrists.

Shigaraki got up and glared at the three children from behind his hand mask. "You kids... you damn kids! Nomu, kill them!" Nomu charged at the kids with its mouth open showing its razor sharp teeth. Izuku pushed away both his classmates as the monster reared back his hand. "Midoriya!" They screamed in horror as Izuku stood against the monster by himself.

Izuku tensed his arms, knowing that the incoming impact would probably break his arms. A massive explosion rang out, getting the attention of many people, villain and heroes, in the USJ. Nomu paused it's attack, looking up at the new occurrence.

"You damn dirty ape! Get away from Izuchan!" Out of a massive explosion emanating from the fire room came Itsuki Midoriya, riding in on a monster of fire, a little ball of rainbow flame now in his hand.

Izuku looked at his brother in shock and embarrassment. His brother was riding what looked like a fire dragon. Leave it to Itsuki to never do anything by halves.

Shigaraki didn't like how the kid looked, especially the giant mass of flames he was riding on. "Kurogiri!" The man of mist created a portal right in front of the flame dragon, a second portal opening up leading it into the waters of the lake.

Everyone watching saw the mighty flame beast be sucked up into the portal, leading it into a watery grave. The water's bubbled around the dragon's entrance into the water. The villains still tied up in the shipwreck zone tried in a combined effort to get away from the bubbling area, not wanting to be burned.

Shigaraki smirked and almost took his attention towards the boy and his Nomu.

Almost.

His visable eye widened in shock as he saw as the boy came in. Now riding what looked like a fire surfboard over the large portal and towards his Nomu. "I said get away!" Izuku took the notice and jumped back, knowing this was going hopefully hurt the big guy. Nomu looked up at the boy and was met with a small ball of fire, but it was no ordinary fire.

 **-flashback-**

Itsuki finished off the last villain. He looked around at all the now burnt and injured villains on the floor and couldn't help but smirk. Man was he lucky to land in here.

He suddenly remembered what he needed to do. Izuku.

Pulling flames from around the area, every flame in the giant fire built arena. He pulled from his own gauntlets, trying to pour as much fire power into one shot.

Above him grew a fireball, greater in size than any had had ever build. It went from his hand to nearly to roof!

He concentrated and began to shrink it down, feeling the pressure of the fire grow denser and denser.

It was so small and so hot that it melted part of his gloves, and they were fireproof to 2500*C! He could feel the heat seeming into his hands.

He looked at the fireball in his hand and found it swirling with a plethora of flame like colors, ranging from propane blues to hot reds and yellows. Such a powerful little flame it was.

But what to call it?

 **-flashback end-**

"Eat this, Phoenix Flame!" The ball made impact with the Nomu's defending arms.

It exploded forward, making a stream of white hot flames passing the point of impact that burned everything that it touched. Izuku and everyone around, even the down Aizawa, tried to watch in shock as the flames blasted against the Nomu. It was so hot and bright it was nearly impossible to see, many covering their eyes at the sight and energy of the attack.

Itsuki felt the armor on his arms bubble under the pressure, his gauntlets becoming different shades of read and orange. He felt the flame weaken and finished it off with a small explosion, sending as much concentration into the fire to give some impacts.

The result was an explosion of white hot fire, forming a tornado of heat around the attacker and the monster.

Everyone was amazed by the sheer firepower.

Aizawa could see it, the power in the attack was hot, dangerous, and most importantly, controlled. The fire didn't explode out like Bakugou would usually do, but was instead a stream of deadly fire that was specifically targeted at the strange creature.

That boy had potential.

Kurogiri looked at the energy around the explosion and could tell the boy could be useful in the future. To have so much control over fire was definitely something to look out for.

Shigaraki was angered and though he would refuse to ever admit it, afraid. This boy, no, these boys were dangerous. One was able to incapacitate him in a matter of seconds, able to figure out his quirk so quickly.

The other was just as dangerous, able to expend so much fire and with such control and precision. He would have to tell sensei.

-;-

Todoroki climbed over the now frozen mountain and saw Itsuki's destructive force. While he hated fire with a passion, these ones were different. Instead of the red hot flames he was used to seeing from his father, he found himself in awe at the pure white flames that threatened to shine through all of the USJ.

It was not full of anger and fury, but rather passion and protections. He had no idea that flames, even their heat from such a distance away, could ever feel like this. It was a new feeling of fire he had never experienced before.

Midoriya, one to truly watch out for in the future.

 _"Hmm, also, Midoriya's quirk is like All Might's."_

Both of them.

-;-

Bakugou and Kirishima made it over the last building in the earthquake zone in time to see the blast. Kirishima was amazed that Itsuki could do something like that.

Bakugou, on the other hand, couldn't help but think about Itsuki's words.

 _"I've had my brother's support since we found out about my quirk. I know it took us a while, but he eventually developed his own and I support him. All in all, both me and my brother have had support to get us where we are. Whether it was through training, teachers, each other, or our Kaa-san, we have always had support to get where we are."_

Katsuki's features were undefinable, so confused by what to do. He hated the Midoriya, not only for being so strong, but for the words he said. It confused him, made him question his goals and how to reach them. "You piece of trash, how dare you made me second guess myself." He whispered to himself, no anger in a single word.

-;-

Izuku looked at flames his brother produced and knew that whilew it was powerful, he wasn't sure what it could do to this behemoth. He was pretty sure this was the reason they were so confident in attacking.

Their trump card against All Might.

That, and he could tell his brother was pushing himself too hard. He could see the white hot heat building up on his brother's orange gauntlets. The the profuse amounts of sweat on his face behind the visor, the strain of his figure.

It was probably too much fire for his brother to handle, but he didn't seem to care.

Then the tornado happened.

Izuku grabbed both his classmates and made a mad dash away from the swirling fire. While he hated that his brother was in the middle of it, he couldn't do anything but help those who needed it at the moment.

He looked back and saw the flames beginning to die out, the white fires turning orange, then red before being brushed away by the nonexistent wind.

There stood his brother in the middle, his hand still outstretched towards the Nomu. The ground around him was red and steaming, threatening to turn into lava any second. He was breathing heavily, on the verge of collapse from his own attack. His uniform was burnt in several spots, the orange and green paint job totally ruined by the effects of the flames.

Gone were his fire proofed gloves, showing off his exposed and burnt hands. While he was resistant to fire at high heats, the sheer power must have been too much for him.

His visor was cracked away, the heat shattering it along with parts of his armor.

All in all, he looked like he had just come out of a war.

Itsuki dropped his arm and let his head sag. He hoped he had done enough to save his brother from that monster.

Speaking of said monster.

"NOMU!" The beast slowly turned towards its master, giving the hand covered man a look at the damage. And it was not pretty.

Despite not being moved by the attack's impact, the sheer heat and fire did plenty to the science experiment. Nomu's left arm was gone, along with most of the fingers and parts of his right. He was burnt to the point of his black skin crumbling in several spots.

One of his eyes was gone, along with a piece of it's exposed brain.

The once gold metal beak was bubbling and warped from the heat, making it's mouth look no longer look menacing, but rather ridiculous.

The monster dropped to its knee, part of his thigh and many other pieces of exposed skin turning to ash as it made the sudden movement.

Shigaraki looked at the masterpiece his sensei had bestowed upon him with shock. This beast was suppose to be as strong as All Might, meant to be stronger than All Might.

Yet it looked so pitiful in its now damaged state. He turned to the boy and gave him a look that promised death in the next few seconds. He stumbled forward, taking a step towards the fire user. 'I'm going to kill him, he ruined everything! This creature was made for All Might, not some damn brat! I'll... I'LL!...'

Shigaraki stopped himself, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"Heh...heheheheheh..." Itsuki turned his head towards the leader of the attack, who chuckled softly off to the side. Izuku also took notice. not liking how the man was reacting to the creature's damaged form.

The soft chuckling turned into full blown laughter, covering his head with both hands. The laugh was insane and out of control, making the heroes in training shiver at what he was possible thinking.

The laugh stopped. "Nomu, fix yourself." The man stated simply.

Everyone who could see it watched in horror at the Nomu used it's still attached right to sever the rest of it's left off. There was a pause before the exposed muscles bubbles and rapidly expanded into an unburned, unblemished new black arm. Itsuki was terrified and could only lay witness to the monstrosity slowly tear whole parts of its body off only for them to grow back after a few short seconds.

It even tore out it's blackened eye and a new one sprouted out of the socket a moment later.

'How, I... I put everything I had into that attack. I must've destroyed everything, the legs , arms, and any exposed tissue, yet this thing just waved it off. Carbonized cells can't be healed, but this thing is willing to rip itself apart to avoid that.'

The Nomu tore the last piece of destroyed skin off it's chest, the spot fixing itself after a few seconds. "Good job, little hero. You did quite a number on my Nomu." Shigaraki said mockingly. The only thing unhealed on the monster was the metal beak, which was still warped from the fires. "Had it not been for his impressive healing factor, I might have lost out on this amazing creation."

While he was terrified, Izuku couldn't help but think of the man's words. He seemed the kind to brag at his abilities and talk about his achievements.

But he just used to word 'this' instead of 'my' when describing the Nomu. It could mean nothing, but it could also mean that the man wasn't the one to make this thing.

There could be someone else behind the scenes.

"Nomu, kill him." Before Itsuki could even move, the Nomu was right above him, it's claws outstretched and aimed right at his head. Izuku, despite being so far away, jumped forward and activated 30%. He legs were on fire from their earlier use, but he didn't care. He didn't want this to happen.

Time slowed for the Midoriya, watching in slow motion at the giant hand came closer to his face. 'I'm gonna die... I don't want to die... I.. I still haven't become a hero, I still haven't complete my promise to Izuchan. There's still so much I need to do before I die...I still haven't said goodbye to everyone. Inoshi-sensei, Toshinori-san, Aizawa-sensei, Kaa-san, Izuchan, even that asshole Bakugou.' The claw came that much closer to his face, only inches away now.

Izuzu sped forward, wanting to reach his brother before the worst happens.

He was too far away, and he knew it.

'Please, don't die Itsuchan! Please don't die. We haven't become heroes yet. We still haven't complete our dreams. Please, I don't want to loose you! Anything, anyone...please,...Please...

PLEASE SAVE ITSUCHAN!'

The entrance doors blew open, all actions, including the hurdling hand going towards the Midoriya, ceased.

The smoke at the door began to settle, a hero standing at the entrance.

He took several steps in. " **It's fine now...**."

Izuku couldn't help but cry at the voice the permeated the room.

All the 1A students at the top of the stairs looked up from their medical aid of Thirteen to see the hero that they had been waiting for. The hero they needed.

All Might

And for the first time in their lives, they found the most powerful hero livid. Not just livid, the smile they all knew was not there, replaced with a look of anger.

No, the Symbol of Peace was not happy. He was down right furious, and someone was going to pay.

 **"I am here!"**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Alright! I hope you liked that ending, there is more to come so stay tuned.

Until next time see ya!


	11. UA Arc 4

I know there hasn't been much of All Mom yet, yes I mean Inko, but trust me, there will be more of her after this arc is over.

I hope you are liking this so far, but this is the end of this arc. **Don't worry, the story is not ending. There is more to come!**

* I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 ** _U.A Arc #4_**

 ** _-;-;-;-_**

All Might was pissed, but to be honest that was understatement.

The students looked at him and the hope in their eyes lit up once more. He frowned. They shoudln't have lost their hope in the first place, but then again it wasn't their fault. It was the fault of the villains.

He was running towards the USJ when he ran into a student, Iida Tenya. The boy had explained the situation, and how Thirteen had been injured and that Aizawa was trying to hold off the villains. Hearing those words only made him run towards the building even faster. He told the boy to head to the school, wanting him to get more help from other heroes.

But himself, he would deal with the villains.

He looked down at the lower level and saw Aizawa, who was on the ground with several people surrounding him. Tearing off his tie and throwing down his jacket, made his way to help.

In the blink of an eye, he was at the bottom of the stairs, easily taking out the weak villains. He knocked the last one to the ground and picked up Aizawa, looking over the damage on his colleague.

The man's arms were both broken, one of them having a strange crumbling on the elbow. His face was bloodied and the man was unconscious and covered in his own life liquid. He girt his teeth. Had he been here sooner, he would have been able to prevent this. No, don't look at the past, only look to what he could do at the moment.

Looking to his side, he saw both Midoriyas, one next to a grotesque creature, a villain he assumed, and the other some distance away. He spotted two other students further off and put himself into action.

Faster than any of the villains could see or do anything about, he grabbed the students and pulled away, all of them now looking so small in his left arm.

He set them down along with Aizawa, who had been in his right. Looking back up, All Might stared at the hand covered man with anger.

"Itsuchan!" Izuku wrapped his arms around his brother. He let tears fall from his eyes, happy that his twin was alive and uninjured. Itsuki was still in shock and didn't respond, obviously not comprehending what had happened and that he had actually been saved.

" **Leave and get to the entrance. I'm leaving Aizawa with you. He's unconscious, Hurry!** " Those words finally got through to Itsuki and he got a feeling for his surroundings, including the brother that was holding on to him.

Izuku let go of his brother and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?" Itsuki couldn't find it in his heart to be cheeky at the moment and simply nodded. He looked down at his own hands and felt the throbbing pain from the burns. He could only hope that Recovery Girl could help him.

Izuku picked up his homeroom teacher along with Sero's help. Itsuki looked up from his hands at the number one hero. "All Might, that thing...it's strong. It took my attack and healed itself right after. It wasn't moved at all by the impact and all the damaged parts on its body were healed right after. It even tore off part of its own arm to have it grow back. I don't know if-" All Might raised his hand to the boy, cutting off any more of Itsuki's argument.

" **Young Midoriya**." The hero turned around and gave the boy a smile with a peace sign over his head. " **It's fine!** "

Itsuki looked down at his hands once more before nodding and following along with his brother.

Izuku listened to the conversation and was also nervous. The creature was fast and could take a lot of damage. Itsuki's attack would have obliterated anyone else, yet it burned the monster. Granted it was probably enough to beat it, had it not had the ability to heal all it's injuries in a flash.

It was dangerous. He just hoped All Might could make it through this. He almost lost his brother today. He didn't want to loose All Might.

The blond hero charged forward, his hands crossing in front of him in an X. " **Carolina...** "

"Nomu." Shigaraki called out and the beast appeared right in front of the hero.

" **Smash!** " The man sliced his hands out, causing the waters behind to explode into the waves, but nothing happening to the creature now standing in front of him.

 **'It really didn't do anything?'** He thought in shock, though he didn't show it.

He jumped back when the creature made a grab for him, making sure to avoid any of its attacks. He made several more punches to its body, but with equal success to his first attack.

He dodged a series of attacks and managed to get in punches to the creatures face, but they didn't seem to have any noticeable affect.

 **'This thing is immune to my attacks.'**

 **"Even hits to the face don't do anything."** He said out loud, jumping back to avoid the monster's claws.

"It doesn't work because of shock absorption. In order to cause damage to Nomu, it would be most effective to gouge out his flesh. Whether or not he'd let you do that is a different issue though." Shigaraki said cockily. All Might smiled.

" **Thanks for telling me all that!** " All Might dodged out of the way of another attack and got behind the beast, wrapping his arms around its waist. " **If that's true, then it's easier for me!** " He flipped over his back and slammed it into the ground, an explosion of smoke surrounding the point of impact.

Everyone who could see it cheered at the move, many of them cheering on the hero and how amazing he was for taking on the monster.

Itsuki and Izuku coudn't help but think about what was said before. The mist man said they were here to kill All Might, meaning they probably had a way to do it. The twins silently hoped that whatever they had planned wouldn't be able to happen.

"Do you think we may have been overthinking it?" Tsuyu stated.

"Probably. I mean, All Might is the greatest hero of all time, so for them to beat him would probably be impossible, right?" Sero said with half confidence.

There was a moment of pause as the smoke continued to clear, many hoping that their hero had done a decisive blow. **"I see, so this is how it is.** " All Might said with a pained grunt.

Izuku looked back gasped in shock, the rest of the group following his actions to see what he witnessed.

There was All Might, being held by the creature by his midsection, its claws digging into his sides. A portal was opened up underneath the beast, allowing for the half of the body that was to go into the ground to instead attack All Might from behind.

"Were you trying to keep him from moving by sticking him deep in the concrete? You won't be able to stop him like that, because Nomu is as strong as you are." Shigaraki chuckled. "This is good, Kurogiri. An unexpected opportunity."

All Might grabbed at the hand that was on his weak spot and tried to wretch it from his body, but no avail. He underestimated the strength of this monster.

 **'What power!'** He thought in amazement as he tried even harder. " **This is your first offense? You better prepare yourselves"** Shigaraki didn't seem afraid of the threat. Rather, he scratched at his neck a few times. "Kurogiri."

"I do not want blood and guts overflowing within me, but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you." He told All Might as the man continued to struggle against the monster. A black portal opened up behind All Might and began to envelope him from the waist down. "You are too fast to see with the human eye. Retraining you was Nomu's job. And then, when your body is halfway in, to close up the gate..." All Might found himself in a precarious position. His arms were locked up by the 'Nomu', he couldn't make any quick movements, and he was being sucked deeper into the portal that surrounded him. "... and tear you apart is my job."

All Might struggled against the hand that held his weak spot and the portal that threatened to cut him in half. Izuku watched the whole thing with horror and looked to his classmates. "Tsu-san. Trade with me and carry Aizawa sensei."

"Ribbit?" She was confused, but did as he requested. Not a moment after giving the teacher to her he sprang forward. 'One for All, Full Cowling!' He charged forward, despite the protests of his brother and friends, wanting nothing more than to save his idol, teacher, and savior.

Itsuki shouldn't have, but he reactivated his damaged gauntlets and started producing more fire, collecting it away from himself and out of view.

-;-

'There's still so much for me to learn. So much to experience under you All Might. I can't let you die, not here! Not ever!' He ran without thought, and it cost him. The blatant charge led him running right into the black mist villain Kurogiri, who opened a portal that was sure to suck him up and take him away from his chance to save the number one hero.

"Get out of the way!"

Had it not been for someone else.

Katsuki knocked the villain to the side, grabbing onto the metal body that was hidden beneath.

A blast of ice shot out and grabbed the Nomu by the foot and crawled up his leg and arm until it covered half its body. All Might found himself looking at his own heroes in shock. **"Young Todoroki!"**

"All I heard was that you're all here to kill All Might." Because of the ice that traveled up the monster's arm, it's grip had loosened, allowing the blond hero to remove himself from the beast and jump away, one hand on his injury.

Kirishima charged out of nowhere to attack Shigaraki, but was unsuccessful in his move. "Damn, I didn't get to do anything flashy!" He said with frustration.

Katsuki held down the black mist villain by the body and made sure he didn't get away. "Stop moving around so much you foggy nobody!"

Todoroki looked at the villains with indifference. "The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you."

Izuku strengthened his resolve and looked at the hand covered villain along with everyone else, lightning clacking around him furiously.

-;-

Itsuki walked alongside Sero and Asui, who were both carrying their sensei out of danger. While he wanted nothing more than to jump in and go help, he wasn't of much use right now. Parts of his gauntlets were damaged, reducing the amount of flames he could produce. He was still worn out from the attack he used earlier too.

However, he refused to be useless at the moment. Following close behind them in the air was a small ball of fire, unnoticeable because of it's bright color. He continued to fill it with more firepower, hoping that he could use it when necessary.

Aizawa shuffled on Asui's shoulders, causing the two carrying him to stiffen and look at their teacher in concern. "We have to get him to safety." Sero said in concern.

"Hai, we should leave the rest to everyone else. Come on Midoriya-cahn, we have to go." Itsuki nodded, his mind still on what was going on in the fight.

-;-

"Nomu." The creature pulled itself out of portal, parts of his leg and arm falling off in the process. It didn't seemed deterred in the slightest.

"It's just like before." All Might turned to the fellow One for All user. **"What do you mean Midoriya-san?"**

"Itsuki destroyed this thing earlier..." The ice remaining on the creature shattered, a mass of red muscles poking out from underneath, forming a new arm and new leg. "..and it healed itself instantly."

All Might nodded. Itsuki had told him previously, just like how the creature had shock absorption. Perhaps he should have taken the students words into account more carefully.

 **"So this thing has multiple quirks?"** All Might asked curiously. Shigaraki nodded gleefully.

"Yes, Nomu was made to fight you at 100%. He's a super-effective human sandbag." Nomu stood at full power once more, looking down at all of them with intimidation. "First, we need out gate back." Izuku stiffened and looked to Katsuki. "Nomu, go."

Izuku tried to rush to get his friend, but he could tell it was much faster than himself.

The beast launched its fist forward, knocking back the receiver and blowing everyone else away in the process.

Izuku hoped Katsuki was alright. While he didn't care much for the other boy, his brother seemed to be reaching out to him. He explained why, but Izuku was still confused.

The dust buildup made it impossible to see how badly Bakugou was hit. "Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

Izuku looked to his side to see the blond in question on his rear right beside them. If Katsuki wasn't hit, that means...

All Might stood with his arms in a cross formation, both of them scuffed up from the attack that was just dealt to him. Two trails of torn up concrete led up from where he was hit to where he now stood. Everyone was amazed. All Might was able to move Katsuki out of the way and take the attack before any of them could even see it.

'He protected the child, huh?' Shigaraki though humorously. **"Do you not know how to hold back?"** All Might asked between breaths. This thing was strong and it definitely showed. But he was happy that he took the blow and not a student.

"It was to rescue my companions. I had no choice. I mean earlier, that boy over there knocked me to the ground and hurt me. Had it not been for Nomu, he might have hurt me worse. Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right hero." All Might, along with Izuku got frustrated with his words. "You know what, All Might, I'm angry." The blue haired man raised his hands to his sides. "I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and what's bad. The Symbol of Peace? Ha! You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!"

All Might wasn't amused by any of his words. **"That's preposterous. The eyes of white collared criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy yourself, don't you, you liar?"**

Shigaraki was amused. The hero had already figured him out. All well, no matter.

"It's five against three." Todoroki stated coolly. Izuku nodded and let more lightning cackle around him.

"And Bakugou exposed the fog guy's weakness!" Kirishima hardened his arms. "These guy are crazy, but if we back up All Might, we can push them back!"

 **"NO!"** The group of ready and willing students turned to see the blond hero walk up fearlessly to the front of the pack.

 **"Run away."** He lifted his arm up to keep them away. Todoroki wasn't convince however.

"You would've been in trouble if I hadn't done anything, right?"

 **"That was a different situation, Thank you Todoroki-kun. But it's fine! Just watch as a pro gives it everything he's got!"**

"Kurogiri, Nomu, kill All Might, I'll deal with the children." Shigaraki took a step forward, ready and filled with joy at the idea of killing some of these kids. It's a shame, he didn't see the fire one anywhere. That one was the one to scare him the most.

All Might looked down at his own hands and balled them into fists. **'It's true, I only have about a minute left, and my power is declining faster than I expected, but I must do this...because I am the Symbol of Peace!'** All Might charged forward, Nomu meeting him half way. Their fists collided in the middle, resulting in a massive earthquake to shake the foundations of the building.

All Might continued to trade blows, despite the pain, despite the creature's ability to use shock absorption. He refused to let himself fail and let his all his students down.

A flash of Izuku and Itsuki shot through his mind as he continued to fight.

 _"We're training to be heroes._

 _"So we can save and protect everyone, just like All Might!"_

He let his forever smile grow that much more. Those boys would be amazing heroes, so he had to make sure he lived long enough to see them accomplish their dreams.

He disregarded what the blue haired man yelled to him about the creature healing and shock absorption. **"You said shock absorption, not shock nullification, which means there's a limit to how much this thing can take!"** He yelled as he continued to pound into the beast, using one hundred percent of his power in every attack.

Izuku was oblivious to the shocked looks of everyone around him as they also stared at All Might. The man was amazing, taking on something made to conquer him and smiling in the process. He hoped the hero wouldn't push himself too hard. The man was injured and was almost out of time. He didn't know what could happen if All Might overstepped his time, maybe even turn back into Toshinori mid fight.

He mentally prayed that wouldn't happen.

-;-

Itsuki watched the fight from a distance along with everyone else in the high zone. They were all yelling about how amazing the man was, and he couldn't agree more. All Might was his childhood hero. A living legend.

However, he was worried. All Might was Toshinori because he had a time limit on his powers. He knew what Thirteen was insinuating when he raised up three fingers. Izuku probably knew too, judging by how his brother looked when he saw.

The Symbol of Peace was out of time. He wouldn't last much longer, even with his amazing strength.

He let his eyes dip up to the ceiling, whose white roof disguised the attack he was building up. "Midoriya, we're getting Thirteen and Aizawa-sensei out of here. Come on!" Uraraka yelled to him.

With a burnt hand clenching into a fist, he looked back to the fight, the blue haired maniac.

Not yet

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

All Might launched punch after punch at the monster, no longer feeling any pain from his injuries. The adrenaline rushing through his body was the only thing fueling his attacks at this moment.

He punched it through concrete and launched into the air, before swinging it back down on the broken surface.

 **"A hero can always break out of a tough spot!"**

He landed beside the Nomu as it dangled in the air in slow motion. **"Villain, have you ever heard those words?"** All Might reared back his arm and aligned himself right in front of the beast's chest. **"Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"** Landing a shot right in its center, the beast flew off, smashing into the roof of the USJ and not stopping, never to be seen by the students of UA ever again.

Izuku was frozen, looking at the silhouette of All Might within the cloud of dust that he had created from his last hit. His mouth was unable to form any coherent words. His mind was spinning from dozens of thoughts.

Then it hit him.

'One day, I can be like him.' Looking down at his own hands, he clenched them into fists and jerked his head back up. 'One day, I will.'

Shigaraki was furious. His plans had failed. His Nomu was gone, the army was scattered and injured, and All Might stood right before them. He scratched at his neck angrily, wanting to relieve the tension and stress.

He was about to have Kurogiri take them home, had the mist man not given him another suggestion.

-;-

All Might couldn't move. The only thing he could do was stay in his current form for a little bit longer. He couldn't fight the two incoming villains, both charging at him to finish him off.

His muscles were tense and his smile was forced. He couldn't more anything other than the occasional twitch from his body wishing to turn back to his normal form.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green and Izuku was right beside the warp gate. The man, too focused on going after All Might, didn't notice the incoming student and was now going to pay the price. While he knew he was going to have to discipline the young Midoriya for his actions, he couldn't be more proud of the boy, jumping in to help him and taking out a villain in the process.

The metal body caved in where Izuku's foot impacted, making the yellow eyes of the mist widen in pain and in shock. Shigaraki turned to his partner in crime and watched in horror as his escape route was launched away. While he wanted nothing more than to yell at the unfairness and scratch at his neck, his bloodlust overrode everything else. He charged at the boy, ready to kill him once and for all, had it not been for a ball of flame shooting right at him.

Izuku looked up at the ball's origin. "Itsuchan." He said in relief and shock.

Up in the high zone, Itsuki who had his arm outstretched towards the villain leader, fell unconscious, his final thoughts on if he hit the villain and if both One for All users were okay.

The giant ball of flame didn't hit Shigaraki, who barely dodged out of the way with his abnormal speed. However, it definitely gave the man burns on both his arms, legs, and caught several of the hands on his body on fire.

Quickly putting out the flames, burning his hands in the process, Shigaraki looked up at where the ball came from, but was met with a sight he didn't want to see.

"Class Representative from class 1A of U.A has returned!" A Shigaraki found himself shaking at sight of the lined up heroes.

He recognized Present Mic, holding a boy over his shoulder, the flame user. The hero yelled and knocked away dozens of villains with a single attack, the rest of the heroes quickly putting themselves into action right after.

Shigaraki found a portal open up right infrom of himself, which was quite convenient, as the gun toting hero tried to shoot him but was unsuccessful.

He turned to his side and saw Kurogiri looking at him with a pain in his eyes. The mist man warped away, taking him to their fortess of solitude.

"Game over." Shigaraki stepped into his own portal, his mind spinning with new ideas of revenge on the Symbol of Peace and the damned brats that ruined his plans. He gave a last wavering look to the Midoriya, who was now standing alongside the number one hero, before being pushed the rest of the way in.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The heroes quickly captured the hundreds of weaker villains and helped the students and injured teachers. Thirteen was taken along with Aizawa to the hospital, Aizawa getting the Recovery Girl treatment for his broken bones.

Izuku with the help of the heroes got All Might some privacy so he could transform, much to the man's relief. The battle of USJ was over. The students were taken outside to be checked for injuries and to make sure they were safe.

Well, almost all the students.

"Izuku." The boy in question looked to his idol, who now looked like a skeleton. "I want to thank you. Your actions saved my life, as well as helped stop the villain here from hurting your fellow students."

Izuku smiled. "Thank you, but I didn't do much. I moved my friends out of the way, but it was Itsuchan who- Itsuchan! He fainted when I saw him up there! I have to make sure he's okay!" Izuku ran off, leaving All Might to chuckle at the situation.

"That boy of yours if strong. He'll make a great Symbol of Peace one day." The number one hero nodded to Cementoss's words. "His strength isn't his greatest quality. His heart is, and he has plenty of support from those in his life, like his brother. He and his brother are a part of the future, and will become amazing heroes that will protect in the name of justice."

Toshinori looked to his fellow hero. "Now can you please get me out of here, I can't even move my arms right now." Cementoss sweadropped.

-;-

"Itsuchan!" The now awake Midoriya found a familiar twin knocking into him. "I'm glad you're okay!" Itsuki smiled tiredly.

"Hey don't count me out yet. You really think using some fire is gonna take me out." Izuku punched his brother in the shoulder.

"You idiot, you could have gotten hurt. You burned your hands and ruined your gear." Itsuki looked down at his burned and somewhat destroyed gauntlets.

"It's fine. It was worth it. After all, I not only saved you and did my duty as a big brother, but I also got to kick some names and take some ass." Izuku sighed with exasperation.

"I told you, that's not how that phrase goes!" Several heroes and classmates chuckled at the scene. The Midoriya dynamic was certainly something to behold.

It really did help loosen some of the tension from this otherwise terrible and unexpected day.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

I know, a very anticlimactic ending, but there is a lot juicy stuff coming up in the next chapter and arc. Don't worry, this story is far from over.

Until next time, see ya!


	12. Festival Arc 1

Yay! New chapter for the new arc! It's not super action packed I feel that everyone will enjoy it.

Anywa,y I don't want to talk too much so lets get onto the story!

*I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or any of its Characters*

 ** _Festival Arc #1_**

 ** _-;-;-;-_**

In the middle of an inconspicuous bar, completely devoid of any customers, a pair of black portals opened up to release their cargo. A man with blue hair and a man that was seemingly made of mist were pushed out, both sporting their own share of injuries.

"Ouch." The blue haired one muttered. "I was burned on my arms and legs, and my body feels like it was on fire. We lost completely. All the underlings were defeated easily and even Nomu was taken out."

While Shigaraki spoke, his partner in crime was using the mist of his body to bend his metal body back into place. The pain was excruciating, but it had to be done or he would be useless, and useless was not something Kurogiri strove to be.

He would need to be properly fixed up later on.

"And All Might. The Symbol of Peace was healthy." Shigaraki looked up at a TV screen on the counter with confusion and betrayal. "You were wrong Master!"

"No I wasn't" The screen, which displayed 'ONLY SOUND', spoke back in a deep voice. "We were just not prepared enough."

"Yes, we underestimated them." Another voice called out from the screen. "It's a good thing we did it under that cheap "League of Villians" name. By the way, what about Master and my joint creation, Nomu?"

"Was he not recovered?" The deeper voice asked, who was apparently the 'Master'.

The mist man, now wearing a dress shirt and vest to cover his damaged body, looked to the screen. "He was blown away."

"What!"

"More precisely,without co-ordinance to his precise location, I could not find him, even with my warp." He walked towards the screen, makeshift hands balling in anger. "I did not have time for that."

"You couldn't try harder?! After all, we did make him as powerful as All Might!" The voice spat out.

"Well, I suppose it cannot be helped." The apparent Master cut in. "That's unfortunate."

"Power." Shigaraki said from the floor. "That's right, there was a kid who moved like All Might." Shigaraki looked at his bruised wrists, courtesy of the curly haired little brat. He only wished he could feel the boy decay under his fingers for what he did.

"Oh?" The Master asked in wonder.

"And another who could control fire with amazing power. They looked the same. I think they're brothers." Shigaraki thought back to the straight haired boy's declaration as he rode on a dragon of fire.

"Those damned brats... if they hadn't gotten in the way, I would have been able to kill All Might. That one with the flames, he almost killed Nomu." Shigaraki continued to yelled into the ground in frustration about the unfairness of it all.

Meanwhile, the 'Master' was listening in, thinking about both boys mentioned and the skills they possessed. One who possibly had One for All and another who had the firepower to nearly defeat one of his better creations.

He would need to look into this later, but not now...

"I know you're upset, but this exercise was not futile... Gather the Elite. Take all the time you need. We cannot move freely, which is why we need as symbol like you." The blue haired man child looked up at the screen, his eyes red from irritation.

"Shigaraki Tomura."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The students of UA, minus a few who were being treated, made it back to the classrooms and waited for a teacher to tell them what will happen next.

After all, it wasn't everyday that they had to fight villians who were threatening to kill their teachers. Some of them were still freaking out about the whole thing, not that anyone could blame them. Three heroes nearly died.

Izuku however, decided to go somewhere else. Walking to the nurse's office, with permission of course, he wanted to make sure his brother was okay.

To be honest, he'd never seen something like that from his brother.

 _"Eat this! Phoenix Flame!"_

He could still feel the heat emanating off of the attack and how it cut through something that was meant to kill a pro hero.

Izuku tightened his hands. His brother was strong with his quirk. Much stronger than himself. He's had it for ten years more than Izuku ever did.

Which only meant one thing. He was going to be playing catch up for a while.

Then again, it wasn't something the younger Midoriya was ashamed of. Actually, it made him more driven to be the best he can be. 'For Itsuchan and Toshinori-san'. He thought to himself as he pushed open the nurse's office door.

"kisssssss." Izuku would never get used to seeing Recovery Girl's lips extend like that. "There, your hands are all fixed, along with your burns. Though I hope you will be more careful in the future." Itsuki nodded and gave a tired smile to the Recovery Hero.

"Thank you." She smiled and pulled out a lollipop, which he took gratefully. Izuku smiled at his brother.

"How are you Itsuchan?" The brother n question looked up in surprise at the person in the door.

"Izuchan! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?" Izuku walked into the room.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Itsuki smiled.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much." Izuku watched as Itsuki brought his hands up to rub the back of his head, only to reach out and grab them before his brother could pull them away.

"Your hands..." Izuku said in concern. Itsuki looked at his hands and a bitter smile formed on his lips.

Burns.

Scars.

Running along parts of his hands was darkened skin that showed where the point of impact came from in his attack. It made a strangely cool looking flame like spiral in his right hand and a series of burnt in brushstrokes in his other. All in all it didn't look terrible, but then again, it didn't mean either brother liked it.

"Apparently she could heal most of my burns." Itsuki started. "But the ones on my palms were so intense that they would be scarred." Itsuki gave his brother a smile.

"But it was worth it. I'm happy."

"How can you be happy about that?" Itsuki pulled his brother onto his bed and hugged him.

"Because I got to protect one of the most important people in my life. No matter what I look like, I'm happy that my sacrifice saved someone else, especially someone like my little brother." Izuku felt himself tear up and he hugged his brother back.

"You big idiot. You're going to be the death of me one day." Itsuki chuckled.

"Hey, whose's the one in the nurse's office here?" Recovery Girl watched the two boys laugh and a smile lifted onto her wrinkled face.

These two were strong, and together were even greater.

'All Might, you really did pick a good bunch of kids this year.'

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

It wasn't long after that they were given the okay to head back to their classroom. Luckily Itsuki still had his school uniform, otherwise he would be forced to wear a set of scrubs to class.

Opening the door to their classroom, they found themselves staring down the eyes of the other eighteen students.

Not two seconds passed before everyone swamped them for questions.

"Izuku, did you really knock that villain to the ground?"

"Midoriya, what was that attack you used on the monster?"

"How were you able to make your flame so powerful?"

"Did you really knock the mist guy out with you kick?"

Itsuki and Izuku shook their hands in front of themselves, trying to stop the questions from their curious classmates.

During this time, two students didn't move from their chairs. They only watched the two Midoriyas from a distance, each trying to figure out something.

'Who are you, Itsuki and Izuku Midoriya?'

'How did you get like this you shitheads?'

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

After that day, the school was closed down temporarily. Everyone was sent home while the teachers conversed with one another on the situation at USJ.

Walking back to their house, Izuku and Itsuki were stopped by a certain blond.

"Oi shitheads!" Itsuki and Izuku turned around to see Bakugou standing their, looking at them with fire in his eyes.

"You go ahead Izuku, I'll catch up." Izuku was reluctant, but knew better than to deal with Katsuki when he was angry.

Then again, he was always angry. If Bakugou was like that comic book character named 'Hulk' that Itsuki read about, he would be green 24/7.

Izuku nodded and walked away, though he had some questions when his brother got home.

Itsuki and Bakugou stared at each other, neither backing down. Itsuki eventually relented and sighed. "So, is there something you wanted to say to me." He smirked. "I'm waiting..." Bakugou grit his teeth and glared daggers at the straight haired Midoriya.

"Like I would ever admit to needing anyone's help, let alone yours!" Bakugou walked up to Itsuki, now face to face. "I came to tell you that just because you have a headstart doesn't mean you're going to win. I'll prove that I'm number one and I'll beat you and your shitty brother. You hear me!?" Itsuki looked right into his rival's eyes and pulled out a card from his pocket.

"This is for you." Bakugou looked at the offending paper before snatching it from the Midoriya's hand.

"What the hell is this?" He looked at the paper, which stated an address and a number.

"At this address you'll find someone who can help you with your quirk. My sensei went to school with this man and told me about his rather explosive attitude." He smirked at the blond before turning around. "I thought you two would get along swimmingly."

Katsuki growled at the Midoriya, who walked away peacefully. He looked at the paper once more before walking away, wondering why he even talked to the piece of shit Midoriya.

Itsuki on the other hand thought about Bakugou's words.

 _"Like I would ever_ _ **admit**_ _to needing anyone's help, let alone yours!"_

Itsuki sighed. It wasn't much, but that was probably the closest thing to a confession he was ever going to get out of the bomb user.

But he was kind of happy. At least Bakugou actually cared enough to listen to his words, let alone come back to talk to him.

He even kept the paper instead of blowing it up. It felt nice knowing that Bakugou cared about his words.

'Why do I even care though? I mean, I antagonized him all of last year about his terrible behavior. What's going on?' Itsuki shook his head. Why he was doing these things, he didn't know.

But one thing was certain, if he went to the location on the paper, Bakugou was going to meet someone more infuriating than himself.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Itsuki walked into his home to find his brother sitting on the couch with their mother. She looked worried and nervous, but still had a small smile on her face.

"Itsuki-kun, please sit down." The boy nodded and sat down next to his brother.

The Midoriya matriarch looked at her two boys and smiled. Despite everything they've gone through, they're still the same boys who stand by one another.

"I just wanted to talk to both of you about what happened today. I saw on the news what happened, and." She looked at them both with glassy eyes. "I also got a call about your involvement." She looked at her older son's hands. "As well as your injuries."

"Kaa-san." Itsuki started. "I did it to protect Izuchan. I couldn't let him get hurt in their. You have to understand-"

"I understand completely." She said with a smile, closing her eyes. "I've known that this kind of thing was going to be a common occurrence the day I signed you both up for martial arts. You're both going to become heroes... and I know you're going to be in plenty of dire or awful situations. That's not something I can or will stop." She opened her eyes back up, tears leaking down her plump cheeks.

"But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. That won't make me unconcerned about whether you're eating enough or if you're hurt. No matter how strong or powerful you two become, you can always come to me if you need it. I'm right here for you." Itsuki and Izuku smiled. Their mother's slove was one of the strongest forms for support they had. Even if Hisashi was a piece of crap, she made up for it times ten.

The two went to their mother and enveloped her in a twin hug. She welcomed it and held them close, not wanting to let go for the time being.

"Don't worry about it Kaa-san." Izuku put in. "We'll never forget about how much you love us-."

"Because we feel the same way about you." Itsuki finished. Inko chuckled.

"You two still do that twin talking sometimes, huh?" The two nodded.

"Hai." The hug was released and the three of them sat down on the couches once more.

"Now." Inko began. " I didn't get the full story about what happened, so you're going to have to give your Kaa-san a full retelling of the story. And don't leave anything dangerous out." She pointed with a mock glare. The two chuckled and looked at one another.

"Well..." Izuku started. "It started with a friend of ours trying to direct everyone onto the bus in a organized fashion..."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 **After Dinner and The Talk**

Itsuki sighed as he relaxed on his bed. Pulling out the new (not really) addition of the 'The Fantastic Four: The Human Torch', he began to read it with focus, looking at the attacks the flame user was doing and how he could incorporate them into his own fighting style.

'I wonder if I could light myself on fire?... Kaa-san would kill me if I did. How about flying? That's takes a ton of flames and is really strenuous. I'll just stick with my board or fireball travel.' Itsuki continued to bounce around thought in his head until his brother walked into the room.

"What's going on with you and Bakugou?" Itsuki looked up from his comic with owl eyes at his twin. While he would admit it was kind of an unexpected question, he knew it was bound to come.

Itsuki slid the comic away and sat up on the bed. There was no avoiding it. If he bluffed and told his brother a weird lie that he was tricking the blond, his brother would get mad at the deceit and at the untruthfulness.

"To be honest, I don't know myself." Itsuki started unknowingly. "I hate him for what he did, but I can't help but see him in a different light with all that's happened."

"You mean with the team fights?" Izuku asked. Itsuki had explained to the younger why he talk to Bakugou in the first place, and why he was giving his support to the bomb user.

Itsuki nodded. For some reason, seeing Katsuki so defeated made something in him stir. He loved taunting him and putting the 'mightier than thou' egomaniac in his place, but at the same time didn't enjoy the look of pure loss Bakugou had after the fight.

Frankly, he thought he should enjoy the memory of the blond's loss to his brother, and while he was happy with his brother's accomplishment, he was forced to gravitate his attention to the loser. "I want to hate him more, but at the same time I don't like that look he had in his eyes when he lost to you. I know it was good to beat him and all, but for some reason, I found myself reaching out to him because of it."

Itsuki sighed in frustration. "It sounds way more complicated than I meant it to be... Just, forget it's nothing." And with that, he dove back into his comic, trying to ignore the look he got from his sibling and the thoughts pilfering his mind.

Izuku just sat there, taking in the little debacle his brother explained and trying to put the pieces together. All in all, it didn't look good.

'Itsuchan is confused about his feeling for my childhood bully... While I should be more angry at Katsuki, I kind of feel disinterested in him. It's like he's not my concern anymore, with all this UA stuff, All Might, and villains taking up more attention lately. He's still a bully, but I don't really care to bother with him anymore. He's a classmate with an overgrown ego, that's it.'

'But it's different for Itsuchan. He hates Katsuki out of protection, not really anything directly targeted at him personally. Since I don't care to hate Katsuki, it seems Itsuchan is having trouble deciding if he should too.' Izuku mentally sighed. He couldn't really put himself in his brother's shoes, but it sounded like his flame brain of a brother had some internally battles to figure out.

Izuku walked out of the room to prep for his nightly run. Maybe a few miles would do him some good, and it would give his brother time to figure his thoughts out.

'Than again, with the way Itsuchan thinks, it might take him some time to figure it out, even if it's about himself.' And with that, Izuku ran off to continue his training. for the day.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Everyone sat down in their assigned seats, talking about the news and how the USJ incident was all over it. Some even mentioning the fight between All Might and the creature while some were muttering about Itsuki's attack.

While it was nice to be talked about, he didn't want that kind of stuff to be spread around. His attack not only failed, but also damaged him more than the monster in the process.

The talking continued merrily, as if they weren't attacked by terrorists a few days ago.

That was, until Iida came in for his daily dose of Class Rep "Everyone, Morning Homeroom is about to start. Stop talking and take your seats." He waved his hands in front of everyone at the front desk, everyone going quiet by his overzealous commitment to his job.

"Everyone's already in their seats." Kaminari put in.

"You're the only one not in your seat, Iida." Sero put in.

Iida sat in his seat with irritation, his hands shaking. "Shoot."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Ochako said from behind him, trying to stop him from blowing a blood vessel.

Everyone wondered who the teacher was going to be. Aizawa was recovering and their other teachers had classes to teach at the moment.

The door opened up to reveal a man who looked more like a mummy than his usual caterpillar self. "Good Morning"

" **Aizawa-sensei! You're back too soon!** " Everyone shouted.

"You're too much of a pro!" Kaminari said in shock. (pun intended)

"Are you all right Aizawa-sensei?" iida asked loudly, his hand raised in the air proudly. "Can you call that 'alright?'" Ochako muttered

"My wellbeing doesn't matter." The homeroom teacher muttered out loud as he made it to the front of the class. "More importantly, the fight is not yet over." He said as he overlooked the classroom. Well, his eyes were partially covered but the feeling was the same.

Everyone leaned forward, wondering if there was another fight with villains or a new test.

"The UA sport festival is drawing near." He stated dully.

" **That's a totally normal school event**!" They shouted in happiness.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Itsuchan, are you excited about the sport festival?" Itsuki gave his brother a confident smile. Walking down the hallways of UA, the Midoriya brothers along with Iida, Ochako, and Yaoyoruzu.

"Definitely. I can't wait to knock some socks off at the stadium. If I show what I'm made of then I can get a good sponsor that will definitely help me further my skills." Ochako pumped her hand into the air.

"Yeah, once everyone sees how you are able to make flames, they'll definitely want to sponsor you." Yaoyoruzu nodded to Ochako's statement.

"I agree." She began. "While I wasn't there to see the true extent of your attack, I could easily feel it's heat and see the light emanating from the point of impact." Iida pushed his glasses up. He wondered how powerful this attack was, as it seems to have as much gossip about it as the fight between All Might and the monster.

"I must ask. Several people have been talking about your display of power in the USJ. However, since I was gone at the time, I was not able to lay witness to it." Itsuki found Iida right in front of him, forcing him to back up a step.

"It is possible that you could show me this display at a later time. While I understand that it is your quirk and your privacy to your own skills, I was the only one not able to see it at the time. If you decline, I fully understand." Itsuki waved his hands in front of himself.

"Umm, maybe not for awhile. After all, it took a lot of firepower and I pushed my guantlets to the... My Gauntlets!" He looked at his bare forearms and sagged to the ground.

That's right. They were totally ruined by the heat of the blast. His custom gauntlets were gone. Even the paintjob he did on them!

"Your gauntlets were destroyed in the fight I assume?" Yaoyoruzu put in, getting a nod from the downed and depressed Midoriya.

"Well, if you have the blueprints, I might be able to remake them for you. Though it would take some time." Itsuki looked at Yaoyoruzu with stars in his eyes before jumping into the air and praising the creation user.

"I think I have a better solution." Izuku put in. Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean Izuchan? Yaoyoruzu just offered to make them again." Izuku nodded.

"I understand that, but I was wondering if we should get you even stronger ones." Itsuki tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The group watched the conversation between brothers, wondering if they should watch or get to their next class.

"I hear that the support class teacher is able to make equipment for heroes in training. He even helped make costumes for several pros."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, maybe we can ask if he can help us with your situation. After all, he's probably the best person to go to when it comes to making equipment for battle. At least of the people at UA. No offense to you Yaoyoruzu-san. You're ability is amazing, but I think it would be better to find Itsuchan a more long term solution than to just make him the same thing as last time." The girl in question nodded to the intelligent deduction.

"I understand. Even if I was given the blueprints, it would have probably taken me some time to actually get into ingrained in my mind before I could even start it's construction." Yaoyoruzu stated. Izuku nodded and looked to his brother, who gave him a smile back.

"Well, I guess we're going to the support room later." The two high fived and rejoined their friends on their walk to class.

Izuku and Iida built up a conversation about the event while Yaoyoruzu, Ochako and Itsuki talked about their quirks and the usefulness of them in combat.

Itsuki's was very strong and versatile, but if he was short on fire it was more difficult for him to use his quirk. That, and he can't fight when it's raining.

Yoayoruzu was the same in terms of power when it came to her lipids. As long as she had plenty of fat cells, she could be a force to be reckoned with. But if she was low, then it push pressure on her to use her quirk.

Then their was Ochako. Her quirk allowed her to make items weightless, which meant that close quarter's combat could be useful to her.

Eventually, Izuku and Itsuki both began to talk to the girl about fighting styles and how certain grapples and hand based attacks could be used with her quirk. The girl soaked it up with vigor and was practically taking notes from them. After all, they scored very high on the quirk assessment tests and have shown that they can hold their own in a fight.

Izuku noticed and couldn't help but ask. "Uraraka-san, you seemed overly excited about the sports event earlier. Is there a reason?" The girl in question twiddled her index fingers together at the question.

"Well." She started nervously. "I...I just want to make sure I get a sponsor, that way I can be a hero as soon as possible." Itsuki looked in confusion.

"What's the rush? I understand that there are people to save, but we still have three years to become heroes." The gravity girl nodded.

"I know, it's just that I wanted to get my license as soon as possible. I... well..." Izuku looked in concern.

"What is it? Is it your reason for being a hero." Uraraka nodded.

"I need to start making money as soon as possible. It's why I became a hero." Everyone looked in surprise by that statement.

"You became a hero for profit?" Yaoyoruzu asked in shock.

"I-it's not like that." She shook her hands in front of herself. "It's my parents. They own a construction company and haven't gotten hired in a long time. We're flat broke." She looked up at her friends with conviction.

"I've wanted to help them for a long time but they want me to follow my dreams." Iida nodded and made a calculated assessment.

"With your quirk, you could easily help with the process of moving materials and destroy the need for heavy equipment." She nodded.

"Hai. I want to make money and give my parents the well deserved break they should have had a long time ago. It's the least I could do for them after everything they've done for me." Her eyes screamed conviction and determination. "And the first step is to get a sponsor at the sports festival." Izuku walked up to the usually carefree girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And you'll have friends to help you get their too." Uraraka looked at the other three smiling classmates, all of which were showing their support in her dreams. Uraraka smiled and felt like tearing up.

While it wasn't selfless or glamorous, there was nothing wrong with wanting to be a hero for another's sake, especially family.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Izuku and Itsuki went their separate ways, each going off to do something to prepare for the upcoming sports event.

The older twin said he needed to work on his heat control and how much he can handle. He didn't want a new scar to accompany the ones on his hands, so he left for a training room to use up his free time.

Izuku however was on his way to UA's weight room, hoping to built up his physical prowess so he could handle more of the power that One for All has to offer..

That was until he was pulled into an office by the man himself on his way down the hall.

"Toshinori-san, what's going on?" The skinny form of All Might ignored the question, and instead walked to the window of the office overlooking the city.

"The UA Sports Festival is something pro heroes, no, the whole country is watching closely. It's a big event." He turned around and faced Izuku, his blue eyes glowing ominously. His hand shot up with his palm towards the air. "That's what I brought you here to talk about. The next All Might. The fledgling Symbol of Peace." Izuku was kind of scared by the feeling his sensei was giving off, but held firm. "Izuku Midoriya, I want you to tell the world:

' **I Am Here**!'"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Yay! Another start to a new arc! I hope you guys liked it, because there's more to come.

I don't know what will be going on in terms of pairings, but I'll be sure to figure it out later.

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
